Fridays with Riker
by R5inmysoul
Summary: Elizabeth Johnson's summer break was full of cleaning, not that she minded it. She just didn't have any friends, until one next door neighbor and her brothers friend Riker Lynch takes it upon himself to show her what fun is. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This may just end up being a one shot! I have no idea if I should continue it or not, so drop me a review and tell me what to do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize. Unfortunatly that also means Riker Lynch. So stop rubbing it in!**

**Fridays with Riker.**

**The First Friday**

It was friday afternoon again and since it was summer break and I had, no friends, I, Elizabeth Johnson, was at home, alone doing laundry. My mom and dad were at work, and my brother Steven was probably out hanging with friends or something. I accepted the fact that I had no friends. I guess I could've went sight seeing or something since we live in LA. But I didn't want to look like a loner, or loser. I heard a knock and someone walk in the house

"Hello?" The familiar voice called out. I immediatly recognized it as our neighbor and Steven's friend Riker. Yes, Riker as in Lynch. Bass player for R5.

"In here!" I called out as I started up the washing machine with the last of the dirty laundry. He came in and smiled.

"Hey, Lizzy! Whatcha doing?" He asked with a smile. He almost never stops smiling. Out of all of my brothers friends, he was probably my favorite. He always had such a calming prescence and didn't treat me like a stupid little kid like all of Steven's other friends.

"Laundry. Cleaning, the usual." I answered with a small smile. His features twisted in confusion and he looked at me saying, "Weren't you doing that yesterday?" Yes, he came over alot. He basically lived here, but he still insist' on knocking.

"Yup, and the day before, and the day before that, and every day since school ended." I answered. He hopped up on the counter in the bathroom and said, "Well, why don't you go outside and do something with friends?" He sounded as curious as a five year old. I smiled and said, "Simple. Because I don't have any friends, and nobody to do stuff with, especially with mom, dad, and Steven gone all the time." He frowned and hopped off the counter, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the laundry/bathroom and into the living room until I stopped and said, "Wait, what are you doing?" He turned around and said, "Taking you to go do something with me, silly. You almost never leave this house." I slightly got offended and said, "I go out plenty! Last month, I went to the movies twice!" Apperantly he thought that was funny, even though I was serious, and burst out laughing. "Yeah, exactly my point." He continued walking to the front door, and I barely had time to get my purse, slip on my flip flops, and lock the door, before he was dragging me to his driveway and into his blue Toyota FJ Cruiser. I slightly smiled when I saw his car, I loved FJ's since they came out. I got in and buckled up just as he did and said, "Alrighty, kidnapper, where are you taking me?" He looked over to me while sticking the keys in his ignition and said, "I have no idea." I laughed as he got out his ipod and handed it too me. "Pick something. I need some awesome driving music." I smiled and hooked it up to the cord before switching it on and scrolling through his songs. "Whoah, what is with all the McFly? I never took you as a fanboy." He laughed and said, "Their really good though! You should know already that their my biggest inspiration since, you know, you fangirl over R5 all the time." I laughed and said, "Yeah, I know their good. I like mcfly too. And yes, I do fangirl over R5, all the time actually." I replied sarcasticly. His lips spread across his teeth in a giant smile and his eyes scrunched up in laughter. I sighlently laughed too and put on "Do Ya" By McFly. He started singing along, while I was mouthing the lyrics. He suddenly grabbed the ipod from my hand and paused the music saying, "Rule number 1: In my car, there is no mouthing lyrics, you have to fully sing." I suddenly got really embarressed and nervous. I ducked down hiding my red cheeks, and stuttered out, "well, I- uh, I'm not that great of a singer. Not as good as Steven anyway." He looked over at me giving me the "Completely not buying it." face. "What are you talking about? Your parents say you can sing well all the time. " I just laughed and said, "Their my parents, their supposed to say that. Steven says I can't sing, so I must not be able too sing." I smiled sadly at the end. "Well, I'll be the judge of that." I sighed giving up, and grabbed the ipod back. "Fine." I said before scrolling through songs and picking "Hit Me With Your Best Shot." by Pat Benatar. I started off singing, looking over at him every once in a while to see his facial features. Too bad for me, he had a great poker face. We were pulling up at a stop light, and I looked out the window. We were almost in downtown LA. I looked out the window, still singing, and saw a sign that said, "Get Shaved." I tugged on Riker's sleeve and pointed over to it with a confused face. His eyes widened in realization and he said, "You've never been their before?!" I shook my head "no" and he got in the turning lane to go over their. The song ended and I held the last note out as we pulled into the parking lot. I was breathing heavely and he turned to me and smiled a giant grin. "That was amazing Lizzie! What do you mean Steven said you can't sing! You could be a proffessional!" I smiled and blushed a little. I have always wanted to be a singer and musician, but I always thought I couldn't sing and I don't know how to play any instruments, although i've always wanted to learn guitar badly. Even if I was a lefty. He parked and got out of the car, he was going to walk around and open my door, but I beat him too it. "Awe! Your supposed to let the guy open the door silly!" I chuckled and said, "Sorry, guess i'm just used to opening my own door." He laughed and grabbed my wrist and we walked over to the booth. "Hello, again, What can I get for you? Again?" She giggled as we stepped up to the counter. The cashier had curly red hair, green eyes, freckles, and a nice smile. I noticed her name card said "Amanda". She seemed to really like Riker. He smiled and looked down at me saying, "I'm kind of a big deal around here." I laughed and he looked at the menu and said, "I'll have the usual, and since she's never been here before, and might get confused with the flavors, she'll have the same." I laughed and he got out his wallet and handed Amanda five dollars. She made the, whatever it was, and I walked over and sat down at one of the picnic tables. After a minute of looking awkward sitting by myself at a picnic table, he came back over with two cups of, ice cream? "Here ya go! The best snow cone/ ice cream ever!" I grabbed it and the spoon he handed me sticking it in the cold substance. "I'll be the judge of that." I said, mimicking him. I slowely took a bite and noticed him starring, waiting for my reaction. My eyes widened at the creamy, cold, crunchy, berry flavored treat and I started jumping up and down in my seat saying "This is the yummiest thing eva!" Though it was kind of muffled from the ice cream in my mouth. He through his head back and laughed saying, "Wow, I've never seen you so, immiture acting before!" I laughed along with him and we continued eating our ice cream. I noticed two girls, around my age i'm guessing, watching us every once in a while, or rather, watching Riker. I nudged Riker and said, "I think those two girls over their are R5 fans, or something." He looked around aimlessly and said, "Really?! Where?!" I liked how excited he got when he met a fan so I said, "Over to your right. The two brunettes with the pink and blue shirt and shorts on." He looked over right as the girls looked to him. He smiled and waved and they turned around giggling. We were finishing up our ice cream stuff when they came over with their iphones and said, "Umm, hey! Were big R5 fans and were wondering if we could get a picture?" Riker smiled and got up, hugging them and said, "Yeah, absolutely! What are your names?" I stood up and took the phone from the girl in the pink shirt too take their pictures. "I'm Brenda, and thats Laura." They smiled and posed, Rikers arm around each of their shoulders and I snapped the picture. they gave him another hug and thanked me as I gave them their phone back. As we were leaving I heard them say, "Tell Ross we said hi!" I turned around and waved at them, signaling I heard, as Riker turned around and shouted, "Okay!" They ran off giggling. I laughed as he opened the door for me and I got in and buckled up. "Is it like that everywhere?" I asked as he got in and started up the car. "Kind of. We'll meet a fan or two everywhere we go now. Its really cool!" I smiled and went to put the ipod music back on when he grabbed my hand and said, "No, wait! I love this song!" I turned up the radio and realized "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz was playing. I started singing along with it as he was too. I noticed how well our voices fit together and he must have to, because he turned the radio down and started harmonizing with me. I smiled and kept singing whenthe song was over. I turned the radio off and he said, "That actually sounded really, really, good. Your pretty good at harmonizing. Have you ever had singing lessons before?" I shook my head and said, "Nope, just a bedroom singer." He nodded and looked lost in thought for a moment before saying, "Can you play anything?" I shook my head sadly and said, "Nope. I've always wanted to play guitar really bad though. Even if I am a lefty." He turned twoards we and said, "Thats really cool that your a lefty. All the best guitar players are." I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Jimi Hendrix, and George Harrison are." He nodded and said, "Yeah and Justin Bieber is too." I twisted my facial features in disgust and said, "Ewww! I don't like Justin Beiber." He laughed and said, "Yeah, I thought that would gross you out." I laughed this time and pretty soon all we were doing was laughing with the radio on in the back. We pulled up to a boardwalk fair and I screamed in delight. "Whoah, so I'm guessing you like boardwalk fairs?" I struggel getting out of the seatbelt since I was so excited and he leaned over to unhook it for me. "Yes! Its on my bucket list to go to a boardwalk fair!" He laughed and said, "Now, when I unhook this, you have to wait until I open the door for you to get out." I nodded and he laughed and got out. I watched through the rear vies mirror and noticed he was purposly going slow. I giggled to myself and rested my head in my hands, acting like I was asleep. He opened the door and poked my side saying "Faker." I snored and he chuckeld as I got out. He offered me his hand and I looked from it, to him confused. "What? I don't want you to get lost! Your parents will kill me!" I sighed and took it saying, "There gonna be so mad when I get home." He looked confused and said, "Why? " I looked down and sighed sadly saying, "Just because, I kinda left without telling them, or letting them know. They like it when I stay home because they know I always clean and, well, they ground me if the whole house isn't clean by the time they come home." He rubbed my knuckles soothingly and said, "Well, don't worry about it for now. And no more sad or depressed Elizabeth for tonight okay?" He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded. We got tickets and pretty soon we were walking through the fair. "Hey, wanna go on a roller coaster?" He asked excitedly. I turned green and said, "Oh, I'm terrified of roller coasters. Especially since I've never been on one." He turned to me with wide eyes and said, "Well, then you need to go on one! Here, we'll go on this one, It barely has any twist' or anything." I gulped and nodded, gripping his hand tightly. We waited in the line and he gave me some tips saying. "Keep your eyes open, and try to breath okay?" He chuckled a little and the line got shorter. I was still getting worried and he said, "Ross used to be scared to until he was around 13. The only way to get over it, is if you go on one." I nodded and gripped his hand a little less and said, "Alright! Alright! Lets go before I change my mind!" We got in the cart and the metal bar came down and strapped us in. I looked straight ahead and took several deep breathes when I felt the cart start to move. My heart was pumping twice its normal speed now and I felt my pulse quicken when we went up a large incline. I looked over to Riker and he smiled reassuringly before wrapping his arm around mine for extra support. We through our hands in the air and screamed as the cart took off around twist and turns and dips. We were screaming loudly and I was sure I would lose my voice. After about 3 or 4 turns the cart came too a stop and we hopped off. The addrenaline coursing through my veins felt awesome and I felt like I could jump off a building. "THAT WAS SOO FUN!" I screamed as we got out on the sidewalk. I spotted another rollercoaster and dragged Riker over to it. "Whoah, Whoah! Lizzie you do know this is the scariest one here right? Rocky and I haven't even been on it." I just smiled and said, "So? Your gonna have to do it sometime! And I feel really really brave right now!" He chuckled nervously and I dragged him over too it. Their was barely a line so we got on fast. Riker kept fidgeting in the seat next to me and he kept saying, "It's okay, lizzie. Don't get nervous." I laughed and grabbed his hand saying, "I think maybe you should take some of your own advice." He seemed a little less nervous but his sweaty hand said otherwise. The cart took off at the speed of light and I screamed in delight as he screamed in fear. I through our hands up in the air and the cart whipped around a turn and went around a loop. I was laughing and I looked over to Riker and saw his eyes squeezed shut. I scooted closer and through his arm over my shoulder and rested into his side. "You'll get sick if you keep your eyes closed. Its not that bad." I had to scream so he could hear me. He opened one eye and then opened the other slowly. Slowly, he relaxed and started screaming in delight. We were screaming even when the cart stopped and we got out. He was walking kind of shakingly and I had to support him to keep him upright. "You are crazy! How could you be completely unaffected?!" He said. "Like you said, I'm crazy!" We laughed and got lemonade and walked around a little more. The sun was starting to set and we stopped at a water spraying game before heading back to the car. "I bet a stuffed penguin that I can beat you at this!" Riker said confidently. "Alright, Your on!" I said back. We handed the man two dollars each to start and we got ready. He was in the lead first, then I was, then it was somebody else, then he was, until the last second when my balloon popped first and the man said, "Winner! The little lady on sprayer 6!" I jumped up from my stool and did a happy dance then started doing the dougie. The man laughed and handed me a big stuffed dolphin. I smiled and said my thank you's as we headed back to the car. Riker looked incredibly defeated, almost like a kicked puppy. I laughed at his expression and nudged his arm saying, "Whats the matter grumpy gills?" I mimicked dory from Nemo and he smiled saying, "I can't beleive I got beat by a girl." I laughed as he stopped at a stuffed animal vendor. He took out a twenty and said, "Give me the biggest penguin you have." I smiled at Riker and he winked back at me. The man pulled out a huge one, almost the size of me. My eyes widened in shock and he handed it to me. "Here ya go little lady." He said with a hardy laugh. "Wow, thank you!" I said laughing. I noticed the man wink at Riker and he blushed. We walked back too the car, me just barely holding the penguin off the ground. "Uh, need some help?" He asked and chuckled. "No, I got it." I said, though my voice was muffled by the fur on my penguins back. He laughed alot and said, "You crack me up girl." I laughed as he opened the trunk and I stuck him in. We got in the car and I was spitting out penguin fur and trying to get it off my clothes. "Oh my gosh, you are covered in it!" He laughed and pointed trying to get some off my hair. I laughed back and we were wiping tears from our eyes as he pulled out onto the road. We were driving back and I plugged the ipod in again. I squealed with delight as I saw "Disease" by Matchbox 20. "No way! You like Matchbox 20 too?!" He laughed and said, "Uh yeah! How could you not?!" I laughed and said, "Their my favorite! Nobody else in my family likes them except my mom." We were singing along and were out of breath by the time we got home. He put the car in park and got out to open my door, but again, I beat him too it. "Awe! How am I supposed to be a gentleman if you won't let me?" I laughed and said, "Hey, you lost your chance when you were screaming like a girl on the roller coaster!" He acted like he'd been shot said, "Awe! My heart! Its wounded!" I laughed and said, "Well, we all got problems, suck it up." He stood up straight and said, "Don't you even quote The Office at me!" I smiled coyly and said, "I see you have figured out my other secret obsession." He smirked back and said, "Why yes, looks that way." I smirked and bent down to pick up two large sticks that was laying in my yard. I tossed one to Riker and he looked at me confused. "You want to know what my other secret obsession is?" He looked dumbfounded and said, "What?" I made a lightsaber noise and said, "Star Wars." He quickly caught on and soon enough we were having an epic lightsaber battle out in my front yard. It finally ended when my stick broke in half and Riker did a jedi move and spun until his "Lightsaber" was stuck up against my neck. He smiled coyly and said, "Not bad for a 15 year old girl. But you have much to learn young jedi." I laughed and said, "Well, I guess I deserved it for beating you at the fair game, then making fun of you for it." He laughed slightly and got my penguin out of the trunk while I carried my dolphin, and purse up the steps and into the house. We entered and was greeted with Dad sitting in his chair, mom on the armrest, and Steven sitting on the steps. "Uhh, h-hey guys." I stuttered a little. My dad raised his chin and said, "Where have you been?" My cheeks started to redden and I felt my hands grow sweaty. "W-well, uh, you see, um- " I stuttered. "Do you have any idea how worryed we were? We thought you'd run away!" My Mom yelled. Tears swelled in my eyes and I had to blink them back quickly. Riker quickly set down the penguin and said, "I came over and took her out for some fun, since she's been home ever since summer break started." I nodded and dad eased up a bit and mom put on a small smile. "Well, You were with Riker so I guess its alright. And you've seem to have gotten all your chores done." I nodded and looked over to Steven. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. "Where did you too go?" My mom asked sweetly. I answered saying, "Ice cream and the fair." She smiled Steven got up and said, "And, he won you all this stuff?" I sighlently laughed and looked over to Riker. He ducked his head because his cheeks turned red and I said, "No. I won the dolphin from a water shooting game. Riker got me the penguin because he lost the bet we made that he could beat me at said game." Everyone laughed and Steven came over and patted me on the back saying, "Thats my girl. She obviously gets her skill from me." My dad got up and went over to Riker. They shook hands and said, "Well, it was nice of you to do that. I'm sure she appreciated it." He smiled and shook back saying, "Well, I hope she did. I would like to do this every Friday if thats alright with you." My eyes widened and I jumped up and down screaming, "Reall?! Every Friday?!" Riker nodded and my dad said with a chuckle, "Well, I guess that's your answer!" I smiled and ran over to give Riker a hug. He wrapped his long arms around me and said, "See you next Friday." I smiled and said, "Yeah, see you next Friday." He turned around and walked out the door, leaving me to drag my penguin and dolphin upstairs to my room. I turned the light on in my room. I carefully placed the dolphin on my bed and the penguin on my baseball bean bag. I walked over and was going to close the curtains when I looked out to the Lynch's house. Riker and Rocky shared a room and I saw Riker get ready to close the curtains too. He looked out and saw me and smiled. I smiled back and closed them. I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop and got on twitter. I logged on and was suprised with a new mention. I opened it and it said, "** rikerR5: **_**Just had the funnest day ever with my neighbor and friend Lizzie_JohnsonR5! \o/ :D**_" I smiled back and responded "**Lizzie_JohnsonR5:**_**Glad you had fun! I'll try not to beat you so bad at the carnival games next Friday! hahaha**_" I noticed they all followed me too and I shut my laptop off and got in my Green Lantern pajama's. I slipped into bed and turned off my light. I fell asleep that night with sweet dreams, and a smile on my face.


	2. The Second Friday

Hey! Second Chapter here! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed or favorited this story! I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in here. Including Riker Lynch *sad sigh* I think my life would be far more interesting if I did...

_Fridays with Riker_

The second Friday.

So, this week went by excruciatingly slow. I think it knows that I just want it to be Friday already so I can do fun stuff again and not be stuck at home like the loser, I admit, I am. Not saying that I didn't have fun through the week though. On the contrary, I saw Riker almost every day! Except, he was always hanging with my brother and his other friends, so I was fortunate if I got a smile from him. But I have fun even if I see Riker. Sad isn't it? Anyway, I got a summer job at this frozen yogurt place called "Freezy'z", so I could save up and buy a guitar, I really wanted to play. It wasn't hard at all, just freezing yogurt and putting it in machines so customers can fill their cups up and pay 45 cents an ounce, LA right? Anyway, I work Monday to Wednesday from when we open at 8 in the morning to when we close at 10 at night. Why someone wants frozen yogurt at 8 in the morning I'll never know.

The only bad thing is that this place is the new "Hang- Out" spot, for all the _lovely_ kids that ignore me in school, and basically, hate me.

Did you sense my sarcasm? I thought you would...

I did see Rydel one day though. I was too shy to wave, she probably didn't recognize me anyway.

Back on track, it was Friday again, and just as I expected, Riker tweeted me at 10 in the morning saying, "**rikerR5:****_ You ready for a fun filled day full of fun and over all awesomeness? Lizzie_JohnsonR5 \o/ :D_**" I laughed, and typed out my reply, "**Lizzie_JohnsonR5: ****_ rikerR5 *Sigh* as ready as I'll ever be. DO YOUR WORST!_**" I looked through my curtains and saw Riker laughing at his phone. He looked over at me and stuck his tongue out and I did the same. I quickly went into the bathroom and re-brushed my teeth, and pulled my shoulder length wavy brown hair into a pony tail. I didn't put any make-up on except for some cherry lip balm and walked back out of the bathroom. I barely got my converse on when I heard steps coming up the stairs and a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out. The door opened and Riker walked into my room and sat at my desk.

"Hahaha very funny with the whole, "Do your worst" thing. Is that _really_ how you're going to dress?" He laughed as I looked down at what I was wearing. Nothing fancy, just a blue shirt with the numbers "36" on it, my ripped flare jeans, and my converse.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with it?" I questioned as I looked in my full length mirror that hung on the back of my door. He snickered and came up behind me saying, "Yeah, thats fine, I was just teasing." He ruffled with my pony tail before waiting at my door.

"Oh wait!" I said as I stopped at my door and ran back into my room to grab my iPod Nano and stuck it in my pocket. "Alright lets go." We raced down the stairs and out the door. I made sure it was locked before catching up with Riker at his car. I climbed in and buckled up. He did too and handed me his IPod touch before turning on the car.

"Actually, I was going to plug in my iPod, considering you have cheap taste in music." I tease, digging in my purse for my old iPod. He looked offended and said, "That's not what I remember when last Friday we were jamming out to it." I shook my head as I finally found it and took it out. I heard laughing next to me and looked over.

"What?" He pointed to my iPod then said, "Nice iPod, it's basically ancient." I covered it with my hands and held it to my heart saying, "Hey! It has sentimental value okay? Plus I can't buy a guitar, _and _a new iPod working at Freezy's!" He suddenly stopped and said, "So your actually gonna buy a guitar?" I shook my head yes and said, "I can't be a musician without knowing how to play at least _one_ instrument." He gave me a hug and said, "I'm so _proud_ of you! Buying your _own_ guitar and taking a step towards your dreams!" I hugged him back and when we parted he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Yeah, I figured i'd appreciate it more if I bought it myself. All I need now is someone to teach me how to play. And you know what they say 'might as well learn from the master."

"Of course I'll teach you!"

"So I was gonna ask Rocky."

We said it at the same time, and we looked at each other. Riker had to pull over he was laughing so hard and I had big tears coming out of my eyes, and we were both doubled over. After he gained enough control, Riker pulled back onto the road and said, "Alright that was the funniest thing you have ever said, _for now_." I laughed and turned on my iPod. I kept going through songs until I landed on the perfect one "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low. Riker turned to me when the song started and said, "You like All Time Low?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, their really awesome, _I Feel Like Dancing_ is one of my favorites." He nodded and said, "Well, you need to hang out with Rydel more, she loves them." I nodded and said, "I saw her at Freezy's the other day. I don't think she recognized me though."

"Well, did you introduce yourself?" Riker asked as he pulled out onto an exit.

"No, I was too shy." I said the last part softly and looked out the window. I heard the music turn down and a warm hand be placed over my own comfortingly.

"Why?" He asked softly, obviously not wanting to upset me. I took a deep breath, building up my confidence.

"I don't know. I'm always shy around people I don't really know. I also have a bad case of stage fright. The only people I've ever sang in front of was my parents or Steven." I looked over and he nodded, taking quick glances at me as he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Well, ya know, you can't really be a singer or musician if you have a fear of stage fright." I nodded and said, "I know. I plan to get over it _sometime_." I sighed loudly and turned the music back up a little. I glanced over at Riker and saw a smirk and coy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, scared for some reason. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, nothing. I'm just glad I decided to take you to the place I'm taking you later tonight." My eyes widened and I went to ask him what that was about before he said, "_No_. I'm not going to tell you. _Yes_. You'll probably hate it at first, but I'm gonna help you get over your fear." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, slumping back into the seat. I took a deep breath and said, "Alright."

His eyes widened in shock and said, "_Alright?_ You're not mad? You're not even gonna question it?" I thought for a moment and said, "Nope. You helped me get over my roller coaster fear, and everything turned out fine after _that._" He smiled and said, "Yeah, but that was a _little_ fear. This is your _stage fright_ we're talking about. What if something goes wrong?" I gulped and was about to say the words I've never said to anybody before.

"I trust you." I had to take several deep breathes after that, I probably could've started hyperventilating. Riker grabbed my hand again and said, "Whoa, whoa calm down, it's alright." I closed my eyes and calmed down enough to say, "Wow, I've never told anybody that before." I looked over and he had a big grin spread across his face. "So _I'm_ the first person you've _ever_ told that to?" He said. It looked like he was on cloud nine. I grinned and said, "Yup. And you're the first person I've ever sang in front of too. You're also the first person I've ever been on a roller coaster with." He just sat their and smiled, and drove, obviously. I still felt warmth on my hand and looked down to still see his clasped on top of mine.

Things were starting to get a little awkward now. Not that I didn't kind of, actually, _enjoy_, feeling his warm hand on mine. It's just, I- I don't know. I always tend to kind of "break away" or whatever you want to call it from any kind of intimate moment. The fluttering I get in my heart or chest and the butterflies in my stomach, _Scared me._ A fear of intimacy. The one fear no one, not even Riker, may ever break. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I couldn't shake a little nagging thought saying, "_But you want him to try, don't you?" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was noon by now, and we finally reached our first stop, Umami Burger. I laughed as he parked the car and turned the engine off. "What? You're gonna need _alot_ of energy for what we're doing after this." I laughed again and went to unbuckle my seatbelt. All of a sudden, before I even press the little red button, Riker dashed out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and was at my door in two seconds flat. He leaned against my window for support and had to take several deep breaths, before opening my door. I laughed and said, "What'd you do that for?" He looked down at me, straight faced, and said, "I had to beat you to the door, before you opened it yourself." I was leaning up against his blue Toyota for support because I was laughing so hard.

"Alright, Alright, Times a-waistin'! I need me a burger right now!" He said like a child and grabbed my hand and started skipping to the restaurant. Yes, _skipping. _I would be embarrassed if someone else was doing it, but I can be myself around Riker, so I started skipping along with him. We finally reached the little outside restaurant (1), and walked up to the counter. I looked around and noticed it was on a boardwalk, over looking the ocean. "Hello, welcome to Umami, what can I get you?" The lady had dark brown hair, darker than mine, and light blue eyes. Her name was "Carmen". Riker scanned over the menu real quick and said, "I'm not very hungry, so I'll just have the Double Original Umami Burger, Large Fries, and a large Pepsi." My eyes widened and I and the cashier lady burst into laughter. "I..Th-thought you said..you weren't...all that hungry!" I said in between laughs. After I calmed down enough I said, "I'll have the same." His eyes widened in shock as she gave us our order and we sat down at a little two person table. I went to take a bite of my burger and saw him watching me. "What?" I asked. "Wow, you sure can eat alot..." I knew he was joking, but just to be the friend I was, decided to play it up a little bit. I sat my burger down on my plate and said, "Okay, and just what is that supposed to mean?" He choked on his soda and started stuttering out, "Well, I-uh...I swear I didn't-" I laughed and said, "Dude, calm down. I'm just messing with you." He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You're a meanie." I just laughed and took another drink of my Pepsi saying, "You know it." We continued eating our burgers and threw our trash away. We walked to the car and Riker ran in front of me and opened the car door, bowing like, what I'm guessing was supposed to _look_ very gentlemanly, in sort of a _dorkish_ way. I laughed as I slid in and said, "You truly are the dorkiest gentleman I've ever had the privilege of knowing." He laughed and shut the door. He ran around in front of the car and got in, sticking the keys in the ignition.

"You know it." He said, mimicking me. "That's. My. Line!" I said my voice raising a pitch and lowering on the last word. I plugged my iPod back in and decided on, "_What Goes Around, Comes Around_" by Justin Timberlake. We were dancing and singing as loud as we could and I've never had more fun in my life. it was around 2PM now, and I was growing more and more curious as to where we were going next. "Okay, where are we going next?" He smirked and said, "Well, we're going to go see _The Avengers _and what we do after that is a surprise." I smiled big and started jumping up and down in my seat. "So, I'm guessing you like The Avengers?" I laughed and said, "Uh yeah! I've wanted to see it since it came out but, you know, everyone's been so busy..." He smiled and said, "Well, don't talk through the whole thing, and if you even make _one _swooning sound when Thor comes on, so help me..." I laughed and said, "Geez, don't worry. Hawk Eye is the one _I _like. I actually watch it for the action, not the people. And, so help me if _you_ start swooning when Scarlett Johansson comes on..." He turned red and said, "Alright, Alright, I give. Do you like super hero movies?" I shook my head and said, "Yup. The only kind I watch. I can't even remember the last time I saw a chick flick. Action movies and nerdy comedy movies are my favorite." He laughed and said, "Me too. But I happen to love chick flicks." I laughed and said, "You would." He smacked my arm playfully and I laughed harder. We pulled up to the movie theater and I almost jumped out, but Riker unbuckled his seat before me and raced around front, sliding over the hood of his car. I laughed at how _James Bond_ it all seemed and when he opened my door, a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. I immediately stopped laughing and starting apologizing, "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, or, whatever it is you're planning on doing..." _Too Late_.

"Oh, I'm not going to _kill_ you, but I _am _going to do something _far worse_..." Before I could blink, he pulled the lever on my seat so I was fully reclined back and started tickling me until I couldn't breathe. My hands were trying to slap his away, but I was laughing so hard that I couldn't see straight. I sort of, accidentally, may have, slapped his face, _a little..._ I stopped laughing dead in my tracks, and I looked up at his cheek. It was a little red, and he was absolutely speechless. I covered my hand in front of my mouth, and sat back up. After a second, maybe longer, of silence, we burst out laughing. Riker was rolling around on the ground, and I was clutching my stomach. He got back up and helped me out, and I gave him a giant hug and said, in-between laughter, "I...I am s- so sorry!" He hugged back and said, "Awe, it's alright. I probably deserved it." I shook my head and said, "No, you didn't. I should have warned you, that, I, well, tend to get a little violent, when I'm being tickled..." He laughed and said, "That would have been helpful. Does it look bad?" I turned his head to the side and kissed his cheek saying, "Not anymore." I almost laughed when I saw a slight, _was that a...Blush?_ Why yes, I guess it was. I grabbed his hand and we walked over to the ticket booth. He got two tickets and we walked inside. I looked around and noticed a small group of girls in the corner. I looked closer and immediately tensed up when I saw Mandie. She was the girl in my class and grade that loved to make fun of me and bully me every chance she got. You name it, she's done it too me. I tensed especially when I saw her look at me and smirk. I whipped my head back around, but still kept looking at her through my perivial vision. Riker turned towards me in the snack line and said, "What's wrong?" I looked pointedly from him over to Mandie and saw realization flash through his eyes. "A bully, I'm guessing? Well, don't worry, she probably won't even be in the same movie as us." I nodded and we got our candy and left. We handed our tickets to the ticket guy and walked in. The theater was pretty packed, but there were two empty seats up at the top. We raced up the stairs and sat down just as the lights went dim.

During the previews I saw Mandie walk in with her other make up caked clones and slid down in my seat, pulling Riker down too, until they couldn't see us. I saw her scan the crowd curiously, looking for me obviously, before settling on the row of seats down at the very bottom. The movie started and we scooched back up into our seats. The movie, in one word was, _amazing_. Riker and I both teared up at the scene where we thought Iron Man died. As soon as it was over we jumped up and clapped until a bunch of people down below us shushed us. We laughed as we made our way back into the main theater room and just barely made it out without Mandie spotting us. We jumped in the car and I looked at the clock.

"Wow! That movie was 3 hours long! Its already five o'clock!" He laughed and said, "Well, we'll be there right on time then huh?" I got confused and said. "What's the surprise now?" He just shook his head and said, "Uh, uh, uh I'm not telling at all!" I sighed in defeat and slouched back in my chair. After about ten minutes of driving, Riker reached back into the back seat when we pulled up at a red light. He pulled out two bottles of ice cold water and said, "Here Drink this then start humming and warming your voice up." I obeyed, since I really didn't have a choice. We pulled up at a..._karaoke barn?_ My eyes widened in realization and I started saying, "No, No, no, no, no! Riker! You kow I have stage fright!" He started laughing and said, "Its too late! I already signed us up as a duet." I angrily got out of the car and Riker had to basically drag me inside. We enterd and the whole place was black lit, making every bright color stand out in shining neon colors. Music was pumping through the speakers and I had to admit, it was really cool. Riker led us over to the little stage where a blonde haired girl was currently singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber. She got off and I didn't even notice him pick out a different song. He dragged me onstage, and a few people screamed with delight when they recognized him.

"Alright guys, I'm Riker this is Elizabeth and we're going to perform a special song for you all tonight." I waved awkwardly, and my cheeks grew red. Riker came over and whispered, "Good Time, by Owl City, okay?" I nodded and the music started up. Everyone cheered when they heard the beat and I started humming..

(**Riker: **Plain, **Elizabeth **_italics, _**Both****_ bold italics)_**

(hhhmmm) (whoah oh oh )

Its always a good time (_Whoah oh oh) _Its always a good time.

**Riker stepped up and started to sing. He sounded even better live.**

Woke up on the right side of the bed. Whats up with this prince song inside my head?

Hands up if your down to get down tonight. (_hhmmm) __**Cuz' its always a good time...**_

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab. Take me anywhere. I'm in if your

down to get down tonight. **_Cuz' its always a good time..._**

**Alright, my turn. Riker gave me a reassuring nod and I took a deep breath, and stepped up to the mike. **

_Goodmorning, and Goodnight. I wake up at Twilight. __**Its gonna be alright. **_We don't even have to try. Its always a good time _(Whooo!) _

**Whoah oh oh oh oh oh, Whoah oh oh It's always a good time. Whoah oh oh oh oh oh, We don't even have to try, its always a good time. (**

Its always a good time**) **_(whoah oh oh )_

We were dancing and spinning now and everyone loved it, I loved it...

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. Lets hang out if your down to get down tonight. Cuz' its always a good time. _Good morning and good night. _I wake up at Twilight. __**Its gonna be alright. **_We don't even have to try, its always a good time (_whooo!)_

We kept singing and dancing all the way until the end. Everyone jumped up and cheered and loved it. We ran out of the building and I jumped into Riker's arms for a giant hug. He hugged back saying, "So, I guess you liked it?" I nodded my head yes, to thankful for words. "And i'm guessing your maybe a little over your stage fright now?" I nodded yes again and hugged even tighter. "Thank you, so much." He nodded into my shoulder and we got in and drove home. The whole time I was smiling like a complete idiot. No, seriously, my cheek muscles were really sore...

We pulled up in my drive way and we both got out and walked inside. "I'M HOME!" I called to no one in particular. My mom came in through the kitchen and said, "Hey, sweetie! Did you two have fun?" I nodded my head vigorously and she smiled and nodded. I hugged Riker goodbye, I couldn't wait to see how he could top this. I went upstairs and turned on my light. Kissing my penguin on the nose and throwin my purse onto the bean bag next to him. I went over to close my curtains and waved at Rocky through the window. He smiled and waved back before closing it and I did the same. I opened my laptop and opened my twitter. **Lizzie_JohnsonR5: ****_wow! rikerR5. Can't wait for next Friday! _**I sent it and closed my laptop and changed into my pj's. I turned out the light and fell asleep. This was the best day of my life... _So far._

**Authors note: Hey guys! I saw alot of you reviewd or followed and I'm so thankful! To ****_Ausllylover and ForStarKidsOnly _****I'll put your characters in soon I promise! The timing has to be just right tho... (1) I have no idea if umami grill is really an outdoor resteraunt. I seem to have this fantasy where all resteraunts in LA are cute little outside parlor things. Wow! I need to go to La... Anywho REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE MORE! Also, updates may not be this quick in the future. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**


	3. The Third Friday

**Hey! Me again! Anywho, here's chapter 3! Very excited! Please read and review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! I'm gonna start doing a question of the chapter so here's the first one: Do you think Elizabeth and Riker would make a cute couple? anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRRR!**

**Disclaimer: *angy sigh* Really?! It's pretty obvious I don't own anything you know or recognzie in the story. Including Riker and Rocky Lynch... It hurts...**

Fridays With Riker

The third Friday

This Friday, Riker was going to take me to get my guitar at a little guitar store called "Guitar Barn". I know, I know, "_Why not go to a Fender or Gibson dealership? You live in L.A. dummy!" _Well, its simple, I don't really _feel_ like paying 3,000 dollars for a guitar. With the money I've been saving up and the money from my job at Freezy's I have about 300 dollars. Enough for a beginner's guitar and stand, and case. Again, at ten o'clock AM, Riker tweeted me saying, "**rikerR5:****_ Lizzie_JohnsonR5 Are you ready? Hey guys! Taking my friend Lizzie_JohnsonR5 to get a guitar today! She said she wants to learn from the master so...\o/_**".

I laughed and tweeted back saying, "**Lizzie_JohnsonR5: ****_ rikerR5 Yeah, i'm ready. I do want to learn from the master sooo, rockyR5 Could you teach me? hahaha._**" In seconds I got a reply back from Rocky saying, "**rockyR5: ****_Yeah, I'll teach you! i'm the master at many things...;)_**". I laughed and replied back saying, "**Lizzie_JohnsonR5:****_ rockyR5 Can you just come with us? I have no idea what kind to get. You are the master at many things! Like, 1. Being sexy, 2. Lying.._**." I looked through my curtains and saw Rocky laughing his butt off. He looked over and threw his arms in the air in victory and I started laughing.

My twitter pinged again and I turned my attention back to my computer and saw, "**rikerR5: ****_Yeah, he can come :) We'll be over in a sec!" _**I smiled and turned off my computer. I stretched and grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and watched T.V. After about two minutes of commercials, Riker and Rocky walked in. I immediatly jumped up and gave Riker an excited hug.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?" Rocky said. I laughed and shyly walked over and gave him a hug. Like I said, I get really shy and nervous around people I don't spend alot of time with. I pulled back after a minute and grabbed my purse. We walked out the door and I turned and locked it before trailing behind Rocky to the car. He opened the passenger door and flipped the seat down so I could get in the back. I climbed in and buckled up before handing Riker my IPod to plug in. He smiled at me and grabbed it before plugging it in. He handed it over to Rocky and he started looking through it. He finally landed on "_Start Me Up_" by The Rolling Stones. Yeah, I have alot of 60's to now rock music. We were singing and dancing in our seats when Rocky turned it down.

"So, what kind of guitar do you want?" Rocky asked. I shrugged my shoulders, looking out the window and said, "I don't know. I did some research on some of the brands and decided on either a Fender, Jay Turser, or a Yamaha." He nodded and said, "Those are pretty good brands too. We'll just have to look around." I nodded and I looked up into the rear view mirror and saw Riker slightly smiling while he was driving. _Seriously? Does this guy ever stop smiling?_

We pulled up to the music store and I could barely hold in my excitement as Rocky got out and flipped the seat down so I could too. As soon as everyone was out I walked/ran inside and my eyes grew wide at what I saw. The walls were gray and their was every instrument that you could think of in the room. Soft acoustic songs filtered through out the whole store and their where shelves with different books from different artist so you could learn their songs. I guess I stood there in shock a second too long because before I knew Rocky and Riker appeared next to me and were slightly laughing.

"A little overwhelmed Lizzie?" Riker asked. I nodded sighlently and grabbed his hand and started dragging them around the store. After five minutes of just looking around with them, Riker broke off saying, "I'm gonna go look at some of the basses they have. Rocky, help her find one. Elizabeth, don't let him break anything." I laughed as he walked off, leaving me, alone with Rocky. _Awwkkwwaaarrrdddd_.

Without saying anything, I walked over with him to where some really nice acoustic's where. We kept searching through guitar's and after a minute Rocky said, "Hey Lizzie, Do you want like, a plain looking guitar, or something different?" I didn't even have to think before I said, "Something different. Something with a nice pattern and deep looking wood grain." He nodded and pulled one out. "What about this?" He asked showing it too me. My eyes widened at the beauty of it. It was a dark wood color around the rim and the middle exploded from the finger board with a brighter wood. Their were different colored tones of wood throughout the whole guitar and I loved it immediatly. I nodded and he carefully handed it too me. "Strum it. See how it sounds." I nodded and held it in the correct position. I took a deep breath and let my fingers fall over the strings. The sound was beautiful, it was rich, and velvety, but it had just a touch of a high tune too it. I smiled and said, "Yeah, I like this one the best." He nodded and since we still wanted to look around some more we went over to where the electric guitars are. We were looking at the Fender's when we heard it.

A strum. Then another, and another.

We looked at eachother at the same time and Rocky looked particularly interested in the melody. "Did you hear that?" He asked. I nodded and walked around him, motioning for him to follow. We got to the edge of the isle and peeked around the corner. A girl was sitting there, in a hidden corner, strumming and humming, just barely singing. I looked closer, and noticed she had chesnut brown hair, cut to about her chin, with gold twinkilng from the soft lighting. She looked to be around 5'4'' and I couldn't see her eyes, but all in all, she was pretty. I looked over to Rocky, and he noticed too.

"_I'm still alive but i'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god that I don't believe in. Cause I got time while he got freedom, cause when a heart breaks no it don't Breakeven."_

Her voice was very soft and Colbie Calliat-ish. How ironic, she was singing the Colbie Calliat version of that song.

"Wow." Rocky breathed. I smiled too myself, I needed to get him to talk to her. We hid back around the corner and stood up, walking away a little before talking. "She was amazing." Rocky said dreamily. I smiled and nodded looking down and examining my guitar. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rocky kept fidgeting in his spot. Almost itching to go back and listen to her. I smiled and said, "Rocky, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop." He hung his head down and mumbled, "I know." He looked like a 7 year old who was being punished. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled saying, "So, your just gonna have to go over there and talk to her." He perked up and smiled, then it dropped and was placed with a nervous glance. "I- I want to. But, how?" I gave him a reassuring smile and turned him around, pushing him to the corner where the girl was playing saying, "Your Rocky Lynch! I'm sure you'll think of something!" Right before I pushed him to where the girl was I turned him around saying, "Oh wait!" and fixed his hair and shirt, making sure he looked alright. He smiled and after a quick hug he shyly, but somewhat confidently, walked out and sat next to her. I could tell she smiled but hid it with her hair and continued playing and singing. But this time, Rocky got the genuis idea to sing with her.

Rocky :**Bold **Girl :_italics _Both: **_Bold Italics_**

Her best day's will be some of my worst. She finally met a man thats gonna put her first.

While i'm wide awake, he's no trouble sleeping. **And when a heart breaks, no it don't break-**

"Whats going on?"

I jumped and squealed at the sudden noise and clutched a hand over my heart and mouth. I turned around to see Riker crouching there, looking innocent and clueless. I slapped a hand over his mouth to and walked us a little deeper into the isle and took my hand off his mouth.

" I'm watching Rocky with that girl to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said while taking a few steps twoards the end of the isle to watch them. Riker followed me and croutched down next to me and watched. They stopped playing and were actually talking. I smiled and heard Riker say behind me, "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Elizabeth." I turned around to see him smirking at me. "Oh, shush your face and listen." I said and turned back around. I tried not to notice, but Riker crawled up behind me and I could feel the warm breath on my neck. I barely held back a shiver and continued watching.

"How do you know they even like eachother?" Riker asked behind me. _Boys, clueless. _My mind said. "Well, their talking to eachother, and smiling, thats good. And just look at the body language. The way their leaning into eachother, and how their fingertips are just barely touching. Their also looking straight in eachothers eyes." I turned around to finish my theorizing but stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and our faces were just inches from eachothers. His body was just barely touching mine, and our fingertips were touching from where he was still supporting himself on his arms. _See what I mean? Body language._

We scattered when we heard a cough from behind us. I stood up and spun around seeing Rocky and the girl holding hands. I smiled inwardly, but looked awkward on the outside. Rocky was smirking and said, "Did we, uh.. Interupt something?" I blushed immediatly and said, "No, not at all." I then looked over to the girl and reached out my hand.

"Hi, i'm Elizabeth, a friend of Rocky's." She smiled and took my hand and shook it saying, "I'm Kara. Well, Kara Rose. I saw you two watching me from earlier." I laughed awkwardly and said, "Well, in that case, I'm the one who got Rocky to talk to you." She laughed and said, "Well, thanks. Is that the guitar your getting? It's beautiful." I suddenly remembered I haven't shown Riker yet and picked it up saying, "Oh yeah! This is the one i'm getting Riker!" He laughed and took it, inspecting it carefully. I had alot I wanted to talk to Kara about so I looked at her and said, "Do you want to help me pick out a strap for it?" She smiled and nodded. We hooked arms, even though I was a bit taller than her, and walked off to the guitar straps. As we were searching I said, "So, what do you think of Rocky?" She smiled and blushd saying, "I like him. He's funny and sweet. I'm actually a big R5 fan so its amazing I didn't freak out yet, especially since Riker's here too!" I laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm a fan too. But i'm lucky enough to have them as neighbors." We both laughed and picked one out, when she said something I wasn't expecting, "Are you and Riker a thing?" I choked on my own spit, _gross, _and said, "No- no no we're just friends. Besides i'm only 15, and he's like, 20!" She smiled coyly and shrugged her shoulders saying, "Whatever you say.." We both laughed and the boy's came up. "You ready to go?" Riker asked. I nodded and grabbed my guitar, going up to the counter to pay for it. I handed the man my debit card and he swiped it before handing me the reciept and and putting my guitar in the hard case. I smiled and he gave me a couple of guitar picks and a stand before saying, "Have a nice day." I thanked him and Riker came up and grabbed the guitar while I held the strap, picks, and stand. We waited outside in the car when Rocky came out..._Skipping?_ Me and Riker burst into laughter and he got in and said only one thing the whole ride home, over and over again...

"I got her number!"

**Thats it for chappie 3! ****_ForStarKidsOnly_** **I hope you liked it! I'll bring kara in again soon! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I smile soo big when I see a new review! You'd think I was the joker! Speaking of, Did anyone see ****_The Dark Night Rises? _****Best movie everrrrr! Anyway, check back in soon for chapter 4! Love you guys! **


	4. The Fourth Friday

**Hello! And welcome to the fourth installment of ****_Fridays With Riker_****...**

**Wow, that sounded really formal. So not me. Anywhatever...**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own anything you recognize in this story. Including Riker Lynch. But if anybody out there DOES own Riker Lynch, feel free to contact me...**

**Fridays With Riker**

**_The Fourth_**_ Friday_

Well, today I start my first guitar lesson, and i'm really excited! Instead of Rocky and Riker coming here, I'm going over to the Lynch's instead. I was really nervous. I don't know why, but I wanted to make a good impression on the other's so I got up extra early and got ready. I perfectly straightened my hair, put light eye make up on, and got out a nice outfit that consisted of jean capri's, a pink, white, and black plaid shirt with sleeves that ended at my elbows, and my brown Sperry's. I put a small butterfly clip in my hair and looked in my mirror.

"Well,-" I sighed, "This is as good as it's gonna get." I grabbed my guitar and purse and made my way downstairs. Everyone was home today and greeted me as I walked through the living room.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked. "Rocky is giving me my first guitar lesson today. I'm going over to their house." My mom smiled coming into the living room from the kitchen and looked at my outfit.

"Why so dressed up?" Before I could answer, Steven came stomping downstair's and said, "She's trying to impress Riker." I blushed as my dad raised his eyebrows and said, offended, "I am not. I just want to make a good impression on the family." My mom smiled and said, "Well, thats very grown up of you." She gave me a hug and fixed the collar on my shirt before letting me leave the house.

I walked out into the warm, slightly breezy summer air. My stomach felt like a breeding ground for butterfly's and I felt like I was going to throw up. I took several deep breathes as I made my way up the driveway and to he front door. Before I could even knock, Rydel threw the door open and gave me a giant hug.

"I saw you coming up the driveway. It's so nice to see you Elizabeth!" She was really nice and sweet and very, _very_, friendly. I could tell we'd be good friends someday soon.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously as she led me into the house. "Oh, I've seen you around and knew you were Steven's sister. Riker likes to talk about you at dinner too." She giggled at the end as I blushed and Ross appeared in the doorway next to the living room.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth! Riker told me to tell you he'd be down in a minute, and Rocky too." I nodded and said, "Mkay, thanks Ross." He smiled and passed us to go into the kitchen. Stormie then came from downstairs and greeted me with a hug.

"Hello dear, Is it alright if I call you Lizzie?" I nodded and released from the hug saying, "You can call me anything you want Mrs. Lynch." She rubbed my arms and said, "Well then, you can call me Stormie, Lizzie." I giggled and said, "Well alright Stormie." Rydel was standing with us the entire time and was smiling bright. We were headed into the living room when Rocky came down with his guitar and sat on the couch motioning me to follow. I followed and got my guitar out.

We were right in the middle of practice when Riker came down and sat next to me on the other couch. He was, though, particularly close. Like, our sides are touching. _Oh god._ I could barely keep my thoughts together as Rocky was showing me how to change chords. I was suprised at how quick I picked it all up. More practice and i'll be as good as him one day.

"Okay, now change from an F sharp to a D flat." He said, while showing me the correct guides. I strummed and it didn't sound the same as Rocky's. I tried re-positioning my hands and strummed again. _Nope. _All of a sudden I felt one arm wrap around my back and over onto the hand on the guitar neck, and another warm, toned, long arm, to where my hand was at the fingerboard on the drum of the guitar. _Please tell me that isn't-_

"Here, put your guide hand like this, and only strum the last five strings." Riker's voice filtered throughout my eardrums as he guided my hand. _Yup, it is. He is NOT making this easy for me._ I ducked my face down to prevent Rocky or riker noticing my blushed cheeks and strummed. The note was spot on, and when I looked up, Rocky was either smiling or smirking. _God, I hope he isn't thinking what i'm thinking_.

"Well, thats enough for today. You did really, really good." Rocky said, getting up. I smiled and put my guitar in its case before getting up too. Riker followed suit and Mark walked in the door just as I was thanking Rocky for teaching me.

"You must be Elizabeth! I'm Mark." He said while giving me a big hug and smiling. _I guess that's where Riker got his smile from. _ I hugged back and he pulled away, smirking at me and Riker, "Well, Riker talks alot about you, and I must say, he was right, you are very pretty." _Well played, Mark. Well played._ I blushed furiously and shyly, looked up to Riker. He had a blush on his cheeks to but was kinda, smiling down at me. I laughed and said, "Thats, umm, very sweet. It was nice to meet you Mr. Lynch." He patted my back and said, "Oh, you can call me Mark." I smiled and nodded.

Rydel came down and said, "Hey Lizzie, we're going swimming, you wanna come?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, just let me bring my guitar back home." She nodded and I headed out the door. I walked home and opened the door to my house. As I was walking upstairs, I called out to my parents, "Hey, I'm going swimming over at the Lynch's!" They said okay, and now as I opened the door to my bedroom, was the hard part. Finding a bathing suit. I get really shy and insecure about how I look, even though I know my body's not bad, but it's still not as good as Rydel's or these other girls I see. I sifted through my dresser and finally decided on my light blue tanktini with white stripes. I threw it on and grabbed a towel, my hairbrush, and my purse and headed back over to their house.

I knocked on the door and a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes answered it. "Hey Ratliff!" I said, giving him a hug. _Wow, where did all this confidence come from?_ He hugged me back and said, "You must be Lizzie! Come on, there all swimming out back." I nodded and laughed as we hooked arms, and skipped outside. We were greeted by all the Lynch's and Rydel came up with a video camera and said, "Hey guys! This is Lizzie! She's our neighbor and friend! She is going swimming with us today! Say something Lizzie!" I smiled and waved saying, "Something Lizzie!" She laughed and went to record the little diving contest the boy's were having as I set my stuff down and relaxed on a chair. I was tanning when a shade fell over me and I felt cold water drops on my skin. "Thats weird. When did it start to rain?" I mumbled opening my eyes. _Not rain. _ Riker stood above me laughing at what I said, and sat down at the end of my chair.

"Are you gonna get in or what?" He asked. I smiled and nodded saying, "Yeah, I will." He smirked and stood up. I closed my eyes again and continued tanning when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs and a pair around my arms, lifting me up off the chair. I opened my eyes and saw Riker at my feet and Rocky at my head. I just let them carry me, with my arms crossed, and mumbling, "Oh, real mature guys. Yeah, real mature." When they threw me in I flipped so I did a cannon ball. I swam around a little and popped back up. I got back out and went to the diving board and satarted diving and and swimming around again. I was actually having a ton of _fun_.

I was talking to Rydel and we were getting really close and having alot of fun. Ryland came out in a swimsuit and jumped in, getting us all wet and we laughed. Riker kept glancing over at me and Rydel every once in a while and smiled. Ross went back in and came out with an Ipod and dock and plugged it in. We were swimming with the music and I started jumping up and down in the pool with excitement when, "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake came on. Rydel started laughing and said, "Hey guys! Remember a while back when Riker and Rocky danced to this and we recorded it?" Everyone laughed at the memory and Rocky mumbled, "Yeah, don't remind me." I was confused and Rydel said, "Oh! Guys! Lizzie's never seen it! Oh, I am soo showing it to her!" She jumped out of the pool and toweled off before motioning for me to do the same. As I was drying off Riker and Rocky kept poking up and said, "Please, please don't! Lizzie, if you care about us at all you won't watch it!" We were inside by now and before Rydel showed me the video I turned around and said, "Guys, I do care. Thats why I'm watching it!"

Rydel pressed play on the computer and I thought I was going to die from laughing. Riker and Rocky were only in jeans and a black vest and it was really cute when they were dancing. I almost lost it when Rocky would pop up with the, "Uh Huh."s. When the video was done, I was clutching to the computer desk for support and laughing my bum off. After I calmed down enough I stood straight up, and with a serious face, said, "And Thus began Rocky's obsession with the word, 'Sexy.". Everyone laughed and soon it was time for me to go home. I gave everyone a quick hug and Rocky made plans for us to practise every Thursday. Riker walked me to the door and said, "Same time next Friday?" I laaughed and kissed his cheek saying, "Absolutely." Before walking back home and entering my room.

I took a shower and started singing when, "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy came on my radio. I got out and dressed in my Marvels The Avengers pajama's and checked my Twitter.

rikerR5: _Funnest day ever with my friend Lizzie_JohnsonR5! Can't wait for next week! \o/_

rockyR5: _Lizzie_JohnsonR5 you did great today with your guitar lesson's! Pretty soon and you may be as good as me!" hahaha._

rydelR5: _Went swimming with my new bestie Lizzie_JohnsonR5! Gonna have to plan a girls night out soon!_

I replied to all of them and almost jumped out of my skin when I noticed all the new follower's I have. I scrolled through them and noticed they were all R5 fans. I smiled and shut my laptop. I went over to close my curtain's and smiled when I saw Riker and Rocky sitting on their bed playing video games. I laughed and closed them, turned my light off, and got in bed. Dreaming wonderful dreams.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't too good! I'm a little scatter brained right now and can't think of any good plot twist. Guess that means I need to bring in a new character huh? *cough* ****_Ausllyluvr *_****cough* hahaha see ya next time!**


	5. SUPRISE CHAPTER!

**Ok, guys. I know you weren't expecting this, but...SUPRISE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**In case you get confused, this is what Elizabeth thought about while she was dreaming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, my life sucks, Riker Lynch is hot, available, and NOT mine, the world hates me...**

Elizabeth POV

I tossed and turned all night with questions and scenarios floating around in my brain, of Riker. Here is the inner battle conversation I had with myself...

*Thoughts*

_You can't be falling for Riker!_

_Oh Yeah? Why not?!_

_Well, he's older, waayyy out of your league, and think about what would happen if you did!_

_Oh please, Enlighten me!_

_Well, Things could get akward. Innocent touches or the occasional hand holding would be read into more!_

_Is that_ _all ya got? COME AT ME BRO!_

_You couldn't be able to act normal or yourself around him. Which may be what he likes about you anyway, how you don't act like an obsessed fangirl! Think about that!_

_Ok, maybe your starting to get a little right. You know what? This is all just a crush!_

_Yeah, Yeah. Keep going! Your starting to make alot more sense now!_

_I'm just confusing friendlyness with flirtyness! I mean, I probably just have a crush on him because he's the first guy, who's NOT related to give me some attention! _

_Yeah! That a girl! _

_Besides, he probably just thinks i'm a little kid..._

*end of thoughts*

My mind was more at ease, and I fell asleep slowly. But a nightmare changed all of that.

_*Dream*_

_I was with Riker, walking through town. We ended up on the boardwalk, over looking the ocean. I started laughing. Riker turned twoards me slowly._

_ "Whats so funny?" His melodious voice asked._

_"Nothing really. It's just, Kara thought we were a couple the other day. And I've been getting alot of tweets saying how cute we would be if we were." I said, scared but honestly. I didn't get a response for a while. On the inside I was freaking out, perhaps on the verge of tears, but on the outside I just started laughing it off. "See? I told you it was stupid.." _

_I really wanted him to say something along the lines of "No its not." and then proceed to confess his undying love for me, we'd walk off into the sunset and kiss and hug, but instead..._

_"Hahahahaha! That is funny! That would have to be the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!" He said, harsh emotions lacing in his words. I wanted to agree but instead, I unhooked our hands and started fidgeting with my hair._

_"W-well, its not the STUPIDEST thing i've ever heard..." I said shyly, trying, but failing to act non chalant. He smirked at me and said, "Oh! My god, this is the funniest thing i've ever heard! You- You have.. a...CRUSH ON ME!" He said, pointing and laughing at me. I couldn't help it then. The tears fell, and they fell hard. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and said,_

_"Look. Your just a kid! A stupid little kid! Sweetheart, I'm too good for you! I only ever took you to do all those fun things because I felt sorry for you!" Sobs were ripping from my throat now, and I watched him walk to the end of the boardwalk. He went up to some blonde haired girl, who looked older than me, and was wayyy prettier, and spun her around. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck and they kissed, passionatly. I tried to run, I tried to scream, but I was frozen to the ground._

*End of Dream*

I woke up with a jerk. My whole body covered in sweat, tears streaming down my face. I turned the bedside lamp on and scrunched my knee's up to my chest, quietly crying into them. I started rocking back and forth.

"It's true. It's all true." I kept mumbling until I eventually, cried myself to sleep


	6. The Fifth Friday

**Hey! Me again! I hope you guys liked the suprise chapter, because this one is going to be full of emotions! Well, maybe, yeah I kinda just make it up as I go along, soooo PREPARE FOR ANYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Or anyone you recognize.**

**Fridays with Riker**

_**The Fifth Friday**_

Well, its Friday again, and Riker didn't really say where he was taking me, he didn't even drop any hints. But that's not the real problem here. The real problem is that dream I had. It happened a week ago and it's still fresh in my mind! I've woken up everyday feeling depressed and grumpy, but mostly depressed, maybe a little heartbroken too. I grumply rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. I put a little anti-frizz cream in it and let it naturally curl. I went back into my room and checked my twitter. _Nothing_. I sighed and slipped my shoes on. After a while I heard the home phone ring. I ran downstairs and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into it. "Hey, its Riker." I smiled and said, "Yeah, hey! So, whats up?" I waited a second and he said, "Nothing. Just called to say I'll be over in a minute and I wanted to tell you to pack a swim suit." I said, "Okay, bye." and hung up. I ran upstairs and got my green tanktini and slipped it into my purse along with a hair tie. I heard a knock and ran downstairs with my purse. I answered it and saw it was him. I smiled and went outside, locking the door behind me. We walked out onto my driveway and into his blue FJ. He handed me the IPod and I plugged it in, turning the volume up. I scrolled through songs before I chose one. I paused a little before I pressed play and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, glancing at me while driving. I smiled at the memory and said, "This song, I practised it alot one year for a talent show that I ended up chickening out of." He smiled and glanced at the IPod saying, "Why? What song is it?" I shook my head and said, "My Immortal by Evanescence." His eyes bugged out of his head and said, "No way! I've never heard anybody sing that before! I need to hear you sing it." I shook my head no and said, "It probably won't be any good. Theres a reason I didn't sing it..." He shook his head and said, "Oh yeah? And just what would that reason be?" I sighed and said, "well, I just thought I sounded really, nasally. Especially with my high voice." He nodded and said, "Well, start humming now, then sing the song." I nodded and started humming and doing vocal warm ups. After a minute he told me to sing so I pressed play and got ready.

(Elizabeth: **Bold**)

I'm so tired of being here... Suppressed by all my, childish fears.

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause'

your prescence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These

wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. Theres just too

much that time cannot erase...

I took a deep breath for the chorus and hit every note with as much emotion as I could muster up. I glanced at Riker and saw a small smile slowly etch onto his face. Maybe i'm not so bad after all-

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have...**

I took a deep breathe and let it out as I sing the note. Making my words sound empty but with a light voice.

**...All of me...**

I paused it and looked over at him. He dropped the smile and picked up my hand saying, "You amaze me every time I see you, you know it?" I laughed and said, " I can't imagine how. I'm nothing special at all. Just plain ol' me." He shook his head and said, "You try new things. You have fears and your not scared of getting over them, and once you do you seem on top of the world. Like you could do anything, and it makes me feel like I could do anything. I'm so incredibly proud of you! _You _can't even imagine it." I felt small tears swell up in my eyes and I wiped them away, looking out the window. He pulled over into a small parking lot and said, "Hey, whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

I laughed, though tears were still slightly streaming down my face and said, "I'm happy. Nobody's ever said they were proud of me before. For the first time in my life I feel like i have a...Friend." I laughed at how weird I sounded and said, "God, I sound like such a loser." He pulled me onto his lap and I was suddenly greatful for the bench seats.

"Hey" he cooed, rubbing my back and wiping tears from my eyes. "Your not a loser, and I'm definatly proud of you. I always will be as long as you _keep_ being you." I nodded into his sleeve and took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't been feeling the best recently." He nodded and said, "Bad day?" I shook my head and said, "More like a bad week." He rubbed my back again and said, "Why?" I realized I couldn't explain the dream I had, then everything would be revealed, but I couldn't not give him an answer, so I decided to be as vague as possible.

"Well, It's because of a, ummm, nightmare, I guess. It happened Friday night." He nodded in understanding and just as I hoped he wouldn't, wanted more. "What was it about?" I took a deep breath and sighed saying, "I can't tell you." He slightly chuckled and asked, "And why not?" I got nervous now and said, "Because you wouldn't understand." He sighed giving up, and said, "You don't want to tell me, I guess thats fine. But can you atleast tell me what it was basically about?" I nodded, I guess that wouldn't give to much away, and said, "It was about you-" I wasn't done, but I looked at his face and saw a small smile, "You dreamt about me?" He asked with happiness in his voice. I nodded and said, "Yeah, but you didn't care about me anymore..." I hid my face back into his shirt, I couldn't look him in the eyes after this.

I cried quietly into his shirt until I felt a hand on my cheek, bringing my face up. I slowly brought my face up and looked into brown hazelish eyes, that reminded me of molten gold. He looked deep into my eyes and said, with all the sincerity I have ever heard, "I am always, _always_, going to care about you. I'm going to care about you until the day I die." He ended his proclomation with a gentle kiss to my forehead, cheek, and knuckles.

_Uh oh, here it comes. The intimacy fear is kicking in._ My heart beat started speeding up and I got the funny feeling in my stomach again. I quickly slid back into my seat and buckled up. "Um, thanks, that...uhh, means alot to me." I quickly stuttered out. He looked completely confused but nodded anyway, and started the car up. We pulled out of the tiny parking lot, and back onto the road. "So, where are you taking me again?" I asked, trying to release the awkward tension floating around in the air. His eyes widened in excitement and he said, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We're going to meet Ross at the beach for a suprise!" I smiled and nodded, I loved the beach.

We drove for about ten more minutes, before pulling up to Hunnington Beach. I squealed in delight, I've always wanted to go to this beach since we moved in 2009. He laughed at my excitement as I got out, and jumped up and down.

"Ok, ok, calm down and lets go change. We're gonna meet Ross down by the water." I nodded and we went into the sepereate changing rooms and changed. I got back out after five minutes and met Riker by the boardwalk onto the beach. He was wearing these blue and brown board shorts and a brown long sleeved board shirt, effectivly showing off his toned arms and stomach. We walked out onto the beach and met Ross coming up to us dripping wet with a surf board in his hands. He greeted us with a big, wet hug and led us to a little sandy spot with a blanket, and 2 other surf boards.

"Hey, what are those other boards for?" I asked as I set my purse down. Riker and Ross gave eachother a knowing glance and Ross stepped up and said, "Well, Riker and I are going to teach you how to...SURF!" My eyes widened and I started backing up saying, "I- I don't know about this guys. Theres sharks in the water." They laughed and said, "We're not going to take you out far. Plus, the waves are pretty tame today. You'll be fine trust me." I gulped big and hesitated, before nodding and picking up a board.

Riker led me down to an open sand area and layed his board down. "Okay, so we're gonna practise on sand first. Your gonna get down on your stomach and paddle. Move your arms like your ripping the waves back, then when you find one, turn the board around and start paddling away from it. Once the wave breaks under you, stand up and surf." He showed me how, while he was telling me, and after a few try's he said I did exceptionally well, and that I was ready for the water.

I picked up my board and walked with him down to the water. We waded in until it reached my waiste, then we slipped onto our boards and paddled out. We saw a small, but effective wave heading our wave.

"Alright here it comes, turn and paddle!" He shouted, I obeyed as he did too, and as soon as it almost got to us he said, "You can try standing on this, but I think it'll be better if you just ride it out." I nodded, even though there was no was I was "riding it out". I waited until the wave broke underneath me and stood up just as Riker did. I bent my knees slightly and held my arms out to my side.

I felt like I was flying. I felt on top of the world. I looked over and saw Riker whooping at me and in the distance Ross had his arms in the air in victory. The wave carryed us a little further, maybe about 5 or 6 feet, before we hopped off into the water. We paddled back over to Ross, and he gave us each a fist bump and patted me on the back saying, "Your a natural!"

We rode a couple more waves, me getting better with each one. Ross tried to do a flip off the white water on his board and wiped out. He paddled back over to our laughing forms and said, "So I missed! It's like impossible!" I laughed a little more and looked back out at the water. I saw a girl do exactly what Ross tried to do, and nail it. Ross and Riker must have noticed too because Riker yelled, "Look! Wow, she's awesome!" I nudged Ross in the side and said, "Looks like someone can do it!" He crossed his arms over his chest as the girl paddled up to us, or rather, Ross. As she came closer I noticed she had long brown hair, and green eyes. She looked pretty tall and had a smile on her face. She padled up to Ross and I looked over to him. He had this nervous look on his face and was completely out of it.

"Hi! I'm Mary." Her voice rang out. Ross was still dazed, so I splashed him with water. He choked on it for a second before recovering and sticking his wet hand out to the girl saying, "I'm Ross. Sick board skills. I tried doing that earlier." She giggled and shook his hand saying, "I know. I saw you wipe out. I came over to see if you wanted me to show you how to do that trick." He nodded and they paddled out. Me and Riker paddled back to shore and watched them, while sitting on the blanket and drinking some water. We laughed as we watched Mary do the same trick over and over again, each time showing Ross how he had to bend his knees a little more, and each time Ross wipe out in an incredibly funny way. One time, he even took her down with him.

We were rolling around on the blanket from laughing so much and I poked Riker in the side saying, "He gets his charm and incredible lady killer skills from you!" HE threw some sand at me, and thats what started the sand war, that eventually led to a sand castle war. When we were done, he took a picture of our giant sand castle and tweeted it. He grabbed my hand and said, "We should probably go back in the water and get all this sand off." I nodded and ran, dragging him with me, into the water. We splashed around and I dove under water. I opened my eyes and skimmed the bottom, where I found a giant sand dollar. I swam back up and tossed it to Riker. He washed it off and said, "Oh Cool!" Then proceeded to throw way into the water. I splashed him and said, "What was that for? I thought you said it was cool?!" He laughed and said, "Ahh, I'm just being a jerk." I nodded and said, "Well, your doing a top-notch job!" He laughed and I dove back under water. I swam around him and popped up behind him. I know he couldn't see me.

I swam back under and skimmed by his legs, pinching the skin on it. He jumped and started screaming, "SHARK! SHARK! SHARK!" and went to run out before I popped up and tackled him down saying, "Thats what happens when you try to be a jerk purposly!" He spun around and said, "Oh my god! I thought I was gonna die! You little jerk face!" I laughed at his comeback and said, "Alright, it was a joke. Calm down, geez!" He took a few deep breathes and said, "Not funny. Not funny at all." I laughed and floated onto my back saying, "It was from my perspective." I felt arms go underneath me and lift me up. I started screaming saying, "GAH! PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed and said, "Nope, I'm throwing you in."

I looked around for some kind of distraction, any kind for that matter. I kept searching frantically, _A guy eating ice cream? nope. Some old lady on a surfboard? nope. Ross and Mary kissing in the sunset? Nop- WHOAH WHAT?_ I gasped and climbed around Riker so he was holding me bridal style instead of me over his shoulder.

"Turn around! Ross is kissing Mary!" He laughed and said, "Uh uh. I'm not buying it." I grabbed his face in my hands and said, "Good god, man! Would I joke about this?!" He turned around saying, "Alright, I'll look but I don't believe you one- Ohhhhhhhhh" I laughed as he finally caught sight of them. They were side by side on their surf boards. Ross and Mary were both leaning into eachother, kissing. The sun was setting over the water and made it glow orange and yellow. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and said, "Awweeeeeeeee!" We both had goofy grins on our faces. Then, they tipped over and fell in. I guess they were leaning to much. I laughed and looked back to Riker, "Poor Ross!" He said, laughing as well. We laughed until they were only chuckles now and then.

Riker was still holding me bridal style, I looked at how his arms were situated on me, and how mine were wrapped losely around his neck. Riker was still slightly laughing and the sunlight lit up his face, making his blonde hair glow more than it usually does. He stopped gradually and met my gaze. the sunlight hit my face as his head was no longer blocking it. It shone on my wet hair, making the gold and red tints stand out, it was probably raggedy and curly by now. It was shining bright in my eyes too, but it didn't bother me. I liked being in direct sunlight, because it made my brown eyes Translucent, their normally so dark, you can't even see the pupils, but when in sulight they were clear.

I held his gaze for a moment, before ducking my head back down, and whispereing shyly, "You can, uh- let me down now." He chuckled nervously and said, "Oh right." We stood there awkwardly for a moment, before I laughed and said, "Last one to the blanket is a rotten egg!" and took off running as fast as the water pressure would allow. I made it to the sand before him and took off faster. I was almost to the blanket when I felt a force tackle me to the ground. I laughed and rolled over onto the blanket. I felt the sun set on my body and warm it up. A towel landed on my face and I pulled it off and started to dry off. Mary and Ross came back in hand in hand, and sat on the blanket.

"Have fun?" I asked Mary sarcastically. She laughed and said, "Yeah, loads of fun!" I laughed back and soon it was getting dark. I wondered why we haven't gone back yet, and I guess Mary noticed too, because we both looked at eachother in a questioning way. I turned around to Ross and said, "How come we haven't gone back in yet?" He smirked at me, looked at Riker. I shifted my gaze to Riker and repeated my question. He scooched up some so he was right next to me and said, "It's another suprise." I laughed and said, "Oh boy." We all laughed and waited. I had my knee's scrunched up to my chest and the towel wrapped saround me, waiting for whatever it was. I was looking out onto the ocean, when a cold brezze blew by us. I shivered and felt Riker tug on my ams. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his towle aroung me too. After a while of just sitting there, a heard a pop. I looked up and instantly knew what the suprise was, Fireworks. I smiled as I watched the sky light up with blues, greens, and pinks, and yellows. I awed in amazment and wonder. I rested my head on Rikers shoulder and slowly rested my eyes. The last thing I remeber was being placed on a soft warm suface, and a slight warm pressure on my lips, before drifting into a deep deep sleep.

Riker's POV

After about ten minutes of Fireworks I felt Elizabeth slowly fall asleep. I smiled to myself, she really was amazing, the way that she did things, and how she thinks everything is amazing and wonderful. I think it's safe to say i'm completely in love with her. I talked to mom and dad about it, because I was worried about the age difference, and they said, "Once you start to love someone, truly love someone, age, height, weight, it doesn't matter. Because you found the one and you'd never think of hurting them." I smiled again and said, "Hey guys, she fell asleep. Don't stay out to late alright?" Ross nodded and I carefully picked her up. Mary grabbed her purse and stuck it in my car as I laid the passenger seat back and buckled her in. I thanked her and she walked back to Ross. I got in and held her hand the whole way home. I kept thinking about how she dreamt about me hurting her, what I said and how I meant it, then she just kinda, freaked out and dropped it. There were definalty some deep rooted issues and I want to help her. I pulled up to her house and got her out of the car. Her mom opened the door and 'awed'. I chuckled softly and said, "I'll take her upstairs, but her purse is still in the car." She nodded and walked out to get it. Her dad smiled at me as I brought her through the house and up the stairs. As I reached her door Steven came out of his room, and ran to open it for me. I thanked him and he went downstairs as I turned her light on with my elbow. I carefully layed her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up over her. I looked around her room and noticed the penguin I got her. Her guitar was also set up in te corner of the light blue room and I smiled. I petted the stuffed dolphin on her bed before heading out. I almost crossed the threshold of her door, when I ran back into the room and stopped ubruptly at her bed.

"Would it be weird?" my mind asked as I got down on my knees...

"No, I love her, and she won't remember it, she's asleep." It answered back.

I was startled by a sound at her door saying, "Go ahead, nothings wrong." I looked back and saw Steven standing there. He had a light smile on his face and walked in a little.

"Wouldn't it be weird? With us as friends and everything?" I asked, as I took another longing look at the sleeping beauty. He chuckled and said, "No. I trust you, she trusts you, obviously. I can tell you love her, so go ahead." I nodded and took a deep breath, licking my lips.

I bent down slowly, and placed a soft, gentle, slow, kiss on her pink lips. They tasted like sugar and strawberry's. I smiled as I released and brushed the hair out of her eyes, before standing up and going back out. Steven giving me a pat on the back as I walked out the door.

**OH MY GOD! Review! **


	7. The Sixth Friday

**Authors Note: Sorry it's taking me so long to update! My computer, my poor, poor computer, caught a virus. I have no idea how long it will take me to update next time. So expct anything! I've decided to do a "Fun Fact" about me every few chapters. So heres one!**

**Fun Fact 1: I actually have rehearsed and sung My Immortal by Evanescence! I thought I sounded really nasally too. But my mom and dad said it sounded just like her! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the RedVines I'm eating, my mom bought them...**

** Friday's With Riker**

_** The Sixth Friday**_

I've gotten really used to seeing and hanging around with the Lynch's lately. I almost feel like I actually have a life! Like yesterday, after Rocky finished my guitar lesson, (He is also quite shocked to see how good I'm getting.) Rydel invited me to spend the night and go swimming!

*_Flashback*_

"Yeah, I'd love too! "Just let me run home and get my stuff!" I answered to Rydel. She nodded and said, "Alright awesome! I think I'll even call Kara and Mary later on!" I nodded and smirked evily when Rocky and Ross started smiling like dorks and blushed furiously. "Hey guys?" I started saying to Rocky and Ross. They looked over at me and said, "Yeah, what?" I smirked at Rydel and she smirked back before saying, "Are your cheeks always this red?" They hopped up off the couch and started chasing us around the living room. I grabbed a bunch of pillows and tossed half of them to Rydel and opened fire on the rest. Ross hurredly picked up one of my discarded pillows and charged twoards me.

I screamed and studied my surroundings as I ran for my life. I stopped at the stairs and saw Riker's bedroom door open. I made the split-second decision and ran like lighting up the stairs and into his room. I entered and slammed and locked the door. I took a deep breathe and turned around. Riker stared wide eyed at me and paused his video game saying, "Uhhh, what's up?" I noticed he was only wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. I gulped and leaned onto my knee's catching my breath.

"Hiding. Ross. Pillows. Fighting." I said in between breaths. He laughed and I heard a knock on the door. "I'm not here!" I said mid air dive and landed onto the other side of Riker's bed by the window. He laughed and got up, opening the door. I peeked around the corner for a split second to see Ross standing there, red faced and angry.

"Where. Is. She!" He said in between gasps of breath. Riker laughed and said, "Well, didn't you hear her? She said she's not here!" I scoffed and stood up saying, "Oh, real mature Riker! You just ratted me out!" They both laughed and all of a sudden, Riker pulled out two armed nerf guns. He tossed one to me and said, "Maybe, but you can't take them down on your own." I caught the gun with ease and looked at a, now scared, Ross.

"You have 3 seconds." I said. He nodded and ran out of the room, I looked over at Riker and we both nodded, before war screaming and running out of the room. We ran downstairs to find Rocky tied up with a jump rope, and Rydel sitting on him. Ross diving behind the couch, and Ryland and Ratliff watching it all from the island bar in the kitchen, eating a sandwhich, and cheering us on. We tipped the big lazy boy chair over and used it as cover as we opened fire on everyone and everything in the living room.

*_End Of Flashback*_

I laughed in rememberence and heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened it. Mom and dad were still home today and Steven was out job hunting or something. Riker stood there, in a black button down shirt, dark washed, ripped, skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"Hey, I have to go to set today. Wanna come with?" Wow, the _Glee_ set? I'm not a Glee watcher or anything, but I do like The Warblers. I nodded and grabbed my purse and beanie hanging off of the coat rack. I waved by to mom and dad and we walked down the drive way to his car. "Do you have any solo's this time?" I asked as we buckled up and he pulled the car out onto the road. "Nope." He said, for some reason happy. I got confused as I plugged the IPod in and settled on Our Time Now by The Plain White T's. "Then why are you so happy?" I sked confused. "Because Curt does have a solo. He's singing Uptown Girl by Billy Joel." I nodded and smiled bright. We continued driving and singing, occasionally cracking jokes about what happened yestersday, and after ten minutes pulled into a reserved parking lot. Riker showed the man his I.D, and when the security man nodded, we entered the lot and parked in spot 36, how ironic.

He opened the door for me, and we walked onto the set, hand in hand. I tried to protest why he had to hold my hand, and all he said was, "I don't want you getting lost!" We entered and were immediatly greeted by everyone you could imagine. The director, the producer, hair and make up people, everyone. I started getting a little overwhelmed, especially when they ripped Riker away from me to go to hair and make up. I stood there for a second, feeling how fast paced everyone was, until a guy with short dark hair, already in a warbler suit came u smiling. "Hi, you must be Elizabeth! I'm Curt!" The man said holding his hand out for a handshake. I smiled and shook his hand saying, "You have the lead on Uptown Girl, Riker told me! Congradulations!" He smiled a very Joseph Gordon-Levitt smile and said, "Thanks. Riker's told us alot about you. He told me to come and get you while he was in make up."

We were walking to the main stage, where it was made as the set of Dalton Academy. There was a little sitting area for guests and he led me their and sat down next to me. "Who's _us_?" I asked confused. He turned to me and whispered as we were watching all the big stars acting on the set," Me, Titus, and Dominic. Basically everyone he meets. He really likes you. He tells us all the time." I blushed and said, "Where are the rest of the Warblers?" He looked around for a minute and said, "Well, here comes Titus right now. Dominic and the rest are probably still rehearsing." I nodded and Titus came over to introduce himself. "Hello, you must be Elizabeth! I'm-" I cut him off with a handshake and said, "Titus, I know." He smiled cockily and said, "Yes, I am Will Smith's son after all." I laughed along with Curt and said, "Really?! Wow, so that was you in the Pursuit Of Happiness and The Karate Kid?" He nodded yes and looked around. He got stiff after a minute and grabbed onto mine and Curts arm saying, "Look! Theres Riker's crush!" I felt the jealousy build into my stomach but pushed it back, and tried terribly hard to cover it up by saying, false excitedly, "Really?! Who? Where?!" I looked all over and Titus and Curt pointed me to the direction of a tall girl with big brown, hazelish eyes and her hair was the same shade of blonde as Riker's but cut short **(1)**. My eyes widened in realization and said, "Wow, I can see why! She's really, really pretty." I felt the jealousy fade to insecurity and felt a hand tug on my own for reasurance. I looked over and saw it was Curt, he must know something I don't. We gave eachother a small knowing smile.

"All Warblers please be present on set." A lady's voice said over an intercom. They left with a hug and I sat down, hands tangled in my lap, hair brushed behind one ear and cheeks red. The girl I saw was the same one from the nightmare I had. I wiped away the few tears that were forming in my eyes from all my insecurities that were rising up. I looked up after a moment and looked around the set. I met Riker's eyes as he smiled at me and gave me a thmbs up. I smiled back and mouthed a "Good Luck." He nodded, even though his eyes seemed to notice something was wrong with me. I sat back in my chair and watched Curt start singing.

**Uptown Girl! You know I've seen her in her White Bread World!**

**I bet she's never had a backstreet guy! I bet her momma never told her why**...

Riker would sneakily make eye contact with me every once in a while and after they were done, Which was about 4 hours later, he was the first to come up to me and give me a big, sweaty hug saying, "How'd I do?" I laughed at how 5 year old-ish he sounded and said, "Wonderful! If that Mr. Ryan Murphey doesn't give you a solo soon I may just have to have a talk with him." He smiled and kissed my forehead before skipping, yes skipping, over to the dressing rooms to change. I smiled and blushed as Curt came up to me, already changed, after Riker hopped off. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, Ms. Elizabeth, I say our own Baby Warbler may have a different crush." I smiled and giggled, shaking my head. I gave Curt a big hug and said, "You did really well today! I may like it even more than the original." Just then, Riker came back out and grabbed my hand, dragging us out the door after saying a polite goodbye to everyone. As we passed the door, me and the Blonde Haired Girl made awkward yet, somewhat challenging eye contact. I shook it off and hopped into the blue FJ. We pulled out of the parking lot and Riker speedily drove us home.

When we pulled up to my house and walked inside he said, "It's four o'clock now. My suprise is at Seven. Stay here for a minute and Rydel and mom will be over to help you get ready." I nodded, even though I was confused. With Riker, I guess it's safer to just not ask questions. He nodded back and spun around to leave the house. Mom and dad looked at eachother, then to me, then to Steven, and we all burst out laughing. "Where. Is. He. Taking. You?" My father asked in between laughter. I shrugged my shoulder's and heard the doorbell ring. Steven answered it and Rydel and Stormie came in. Rydel was carrying a box that looked like it was from a department store, and a shoe box. Stormie was holding a travel bag full of make up and hair supplies. I gulped as we walked into my room and started skipping around hurridly getting things out. Stormie pulled me onto my desk chair and started curling my hair as Rydel started putting make up all over my face.

"Woah. Delly, easy on the make-up please?" She nodded and Stormie laughed as she finished curling my hair and started pinning it up. Rydel put on some light blue shimmery eye shadow on and a little mascara, and pink lipstick. When she was done she opened up the box she brought and pulled out a light blue dress. It was a one shoulder with small diamonds going down the neck line and it reached all the way to the floor.

"Wow! Where the heck in Riker taking me?!" I asked as I slipped the dress over my head carefully. It was a perfect fit. Stormie pulled out a black clutch purse and started putting my other things from my original purse into it saying, "He said it was a suprise." I nodded and slipped on the silver sandel heeled shoe's with the diamonds on the strap.

"Lizzie! He's here!" I heard Steven call. Rydel and Stormie where giving me a check over while I was walking down the stairs and I had to slap their hands away. "Guys! Gu- Guys stop! It's fine!" I kept mumbling as we walked downstairs. Mom and dad gasped with laughter when they saw me. I looked over to Riker and say he was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and light blue tie, We matched. We looked eachother up and down and finally I said, "Where, are you taking me?" He grabbed my hand and led me out the door saying, "It's a suprise." He then turned back to my dad and called out, "I'll have her home by 11!" He helped me into his car, and we drove off. I didn't put any music on, because I was determined to find out where we were going.

"A party?"

"Nope."

"Rylands home coming dance?"

"Nuh- uh."

"A Mud Wrestling Match?"

"What?!"

"Nevermind."

I kept it going all through the car ride. Until eventually he pulled up to an old, grand theater. It was one like you would see in old movies. The Marque said, "Phantom Of The Opera." I turned wide eyed to Riker and he said, "Number seven on your bucket list is..." He pulled out my bucket list, _What the heck? How'd he get it out of my secret box?!_ and read, "See An opera. Well, here we are." He handed me my list and a pen and said, "Cross number seven off." I smiled and crossed it off. Then, feeling _extremely _bold, leaned over and kissed his cheek, he kissed mine back and I said, "Thank you." He nodded and got out of the car. I had a big smile on my face the entire time he helped me out of the car, waited in line, and sat down in a box seats above the rest of the theater. The seats where big and comfy, and the play was magnificent. During the middle of the play, Riker clasped his hand into mine. I slowely let my gaze wonder from the stage, down my arm, to our clasped hands, and back up his arm to his face. He smiled a breathtaking smile at me and I blushed and smiled back.

The show lasted about 3 hours and I loved it. Riker's hand didn't leave mine the entire time. On the car ride back he held my hand, and I fell asleep when he started singing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. I thought I would die a happy girl when he started rubbing my knuckles absentmindly. I felt the car make a turn and stop. I woke up to a kiss being placed on my cheek bone. My eyes fluttered open and met his, centimeters away from my face.

"Hey." He whispered when he saw me awake. "Hey." I whispered back. He unbuckled my seat belt. Eyes and face never leaving mine, and slid his hand underneath me to lift me out of the car. "I can walk you know." I said with a slight chuckle. He shook his head slightly, face still inches from mine and said, "I know. Maybe I just want to hold you a little longer." My face heated up immediatly and I felt the fear kicking in. I think he noticed something was wrong, because he put me down and said, "What's wrong Lizzie?" I started hyperventilating from the butterfly's in my stomach and my heart fluttering. I looked up to his concerned face and barely managed out a small, "_I Can't"_ Before turning and running through my yard, heels kicking off in the process, and into my tiny, backyard garden. We had a little pond out back and flowers everywhere, surrounding it. I stepped along the stone pathway until I got to my swing that my dad and Steven buit for me, if I pushed enough, it would fly out over the pond. I watched as my dress moved with the breeze and clasped my hands onto the ropes. I heard quiet footsteps behind me and a hand slide down my back, until the person was kneeling next to me.

"Hey... It's alright." Riker soothed as he wiped my tears away.

"No, its not." I said sniffling. _How could it be?_

"Why isn't it alright? Tell me whats wrong Lizzie." He said, pushing the hair behind my ears, and kissing my wet cheek.

"I'm scared." I said simply. I felt so _small. _

"Scared of what, sweetheart?" He asked softly yet confused. I turned to face him, my forehead touching his. He snaked his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me ever so closer. His lips just barely brushed past mine, ghosting over the sensitive skin...

When I said...

"To love."

And ran into my house and threw myself onto my bed. Leaving a boy in the garden, who finally understood.

**Okay my lovelys! I am going to be super duper mean and leave you on this sort of a cliffhanger, not knowing when I could possibly update again! I LOVE YOU ALLLL! (1) I think we all know who I was talking about there. But if you didn.t it was Dianna Agron. I just didn't want to put her actual name in their incase some got offended! Read and Review on my lovelys!**


	8. Thursday Wait What?

**OKAYY! Finally got a chance to update! My computer is still broken, but you'll be happy to know that my spirits aren't! So, I'd really appreciate it if you've been reading this story and haven't been reviewing, if you'd review on this chapter. I love all of you and just wanted to know how many people are actually reading and enjoying this. **

**Disclaimer: I own Riker Lynch and everything else you see here. ...NOT! But for a second there, I had you confused, didn't I?**

** Fridays With Riker**

___ Thursday_

Riker's POV

I am such an idiot. Why did I come on to her so strong last Friday? My plan was to just get her to open up about why she's so...closed. But, when I saw her asleep in my car, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful, peaceful look she had on her face. Like when she slept, she went off to her own perfect, little world. Where she didn't have to deal with the stress and loneliness of everyday life. I shouldn't have kissed her forehead, I shouldn't have lifted her out of the car, I shouldn't have followed her into the garden, I shouldn't have tried to kiss her. But, I _had _to. I entered the backyard and saw her on her swing. Her dress gently swaying around her from the motion of gentle rocking. The breeze whipped her hair gently out of her face and carried the smell of her Tulips, Irises, and Morning Glory's to my nose.

I will never forget the lost, scared, and innocent look on her face when she told me. It was full of sorrow, and despair.

And it was absolutely begging me to help her.

I went home after that night and went to my room. Not even bothering to answer my mother and fathers questions of, "Did you have fun?" and "Where did you go?". I took my dress shoes off carefully, and un-knotted my tie. I hung my jacket up and un-tucked my shirt before crawling onto my bed, pulling my pillow up under my chin. Rocky, Ross, Ryland, and Ratliff where all downstairs playing video games, and Rydel was most likely off glittering and bedazzling something, just to make it more unique.

I sat and thought for what felt like hours.

Why does she have this fear?

How will she get over it?

How can I help her get over it?

and most importantly...What if she _can't _get over it?

My thoughts where abnormally calm, and organized. I knew I had to take it a step at a time with Elizabeth. I just didn't know...how. I was interrupted by a gentle knock at my door, and my mom and dad entering and sitting on either side of my bed. Mom started to gently rub my back, and dad started talking.

"I'm guessing things didn't go quite as planned?" He asked. Yes, I told him about where I was taking her. I even may have let it slip that I'd might even kiss her. I sat up and put my head in my hands, what was I going to do?

"She's scared. She's scared to love. And from what I saw, she's miserable from it." My mom sighed and said, "Thats the most terrible thing I've ever heard. The poor sweetheart. Do you know why?" I shook my head and said, "Nope. I'm a little scared to ask her." My dad patted my back and said, "Look, I'm not an expert at this, I've never even heard of this sort of fear, but I can believe it, and I think I know just what to do."

I sat up straighter and looked him with eyes that begged him to help me. "What? I'll do anything." I pleaded. He looked down for a moment, lost in thought. then he started spilling his secret plan to me and mom.

"It sounds like she has walls built up. Be it from, bullying, or not having any friends in school, maybe even something in her past, I'm not sure. But you need to break down all those walls at once. She's already let you in, in a way. But you need to kick down the rest. I know you don't want to hurt her, or want her to cry, but if you don't, you'll never know. You _need_ to. You won't be able to help her if you don't." He finished his plan with a huff, and I nodded slowly. I needed to do this. A thought occured to me...

"When do I do this?" I asked. He stared me dead in the eyes, and I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned to mom and she handed me my shoes.

"Tonight." They both said. I nodded and slipped them on. Walking downstairs with a new source of confidence. I walked out of my house and was almost army marching across their yard and up to their door.

Where I suddenly felt any feeling of confidence...vanish.

Elizabeth's POV

I was swinging, well, more like swaying, on my swing outback, thinking about how awful my life was; and how it couldn't _possibly_ get any worse, when I heard the sliding glass door open and close. I figured it was just mom bringing me my lemonade, when Riker walked around me and kneeled in front of me on my swing.

Definatly not my lemonade.

I decided then and there not to ask any more rhetorical questions to my life, about my life, It obviously started taking it as a challenge. I realized we had been starring at eachother in awkward silence for atleast five minutes. So I decided to speak up.

"Riker I'm-"

"Why are you scared?" He cut me off and I stared at him in shock. _Why should I tell him?_ The snobby voice in my head said. I silently agreed with it and said, "Why should I tell you?" It came off snobbier than I meant, but it's too late to back down now. He looked taken aback and answered saying, "I can't fix you if I don't know whats wrong." _Fix me? Was I just some dumb toy to him? Or a charity case? Is that why he's been my friend so long? He felt sorry for me?!_

"Fix me?! I'm not some stupid machine! I don't need fixing!" I had no idea where the attitude came from. My conscience regretted every word that was coming from my mouth. But it was like word vomit; I couldn't stop.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I wanted to help you." He said, trying to calm me down. I stood up from my swing and said, "See? Thats your problem! Your too nice, you want to help everybody! Maybe I don't need help!" He stood up now and started sassing me back saying, "What is so _wrong_ with being nice! You do need help!" I was about to cut him off when he got close to me and said, "I saw the look in your eyes Friday night. You wanted me, you _needed_ me! I saw despair and sorrow and helplessness in the usually bright, happy, beautiful eyes I know and love! Thats why I want to help you." He was towering over me by now, he did have a good five inches over me afterall. My neck was bent back so I could look in his eyes, and make a snotty remark, but I saw something I'd never thought I would see in a boys eyes...

Love. He loved me, he wanted to help me. The tears that I have been pushing back slowly fell, almost delicatly dripping down my cheeks and dropping off. I broke down onto the soft, dark green, recently cut grass and sat indian style. My arms supporting my head in my lap. He sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my back saying, "I'm ready to listen." I nodded and continued working on calming myself down.

"I'm scared that, once I start to love somebody, they'll leave me. In one way, or another." He nodded, but still looked confused so I gave him some examples and started my long story, "When I was around ten or eleven, right around the age when you start getting crushes and stuff, thats when the fear started. His name was Evan and he was in my class in fourth grade. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tall, but he wasn't exactly popular; oh no, I never got a crush on the popular people. Anyway, I was walking in the hall with my best friend at the time Amy. Me being the dorky, nerdy me I was, tripped. My books went everywhere and he saw. I was so embaressed but he walked over very confidently and picked them up, handing them to me with a smile. He stared in my eyes for a good ten seconds, then looked to Amy. He was basically acting like my friend the whole year just to get to her. I didn't know it and I convinced and told myself I loved him, being the young and foolish girl I was. The next day they walked up to me hand in hand. I knew he was using me because he never spoke a word to me after, neither did she."

I took a deep breath and looked over, he started to comprehend a little better, but I gave him a few more storyies to make sure.

"Then, in sixthed grade, I started seeing a guy named Chase. He was kinda punk, and later that year I caught him making out with the head cheerleader Carlie. Apperantly he wanted me to make her jealous and ended up winning his bet he and a few friends made. I told myself the week before I loved him. And basically every year, up to eighth grade something similar happened. I was used and I just stopped trying all together, I built up walls so nobody could get in, and now I'm...Terrified." I finished and looked over to him. He stared straight ahead and looked like he finally understood. I was so scared of the silence, that I started crying again. He seemed to snap out of it then and immediatly went into "comfort" mode.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't mean to space out, I was listening honest. I just couldn't beleive how those guys could do something to someone who's so...Beautiful. Inside and out." I pulled my head up and chuckled saying, "I'm not beautiful." He jerked his head down to me and said, "Oh yes you are! Everything about you is beautiful. And I mean everything." I smiled and said, "Thank you. I wish I could help you as much as you help me." He just shook his head and said, "You don't need to. I do it all out of love." I smiled, and for the first time, I didn't freak out when I heard that word.

Because for the first time, I knew someone ment it.

**Okay, I promise I'll but mary and kara back in soon! I just need to figure out how! But, ****_Ausllyluvr _****and ****_ForStarKidsOnly_****, If you have any plots on how to do that, with it still being within the same general idea and setting of the story, I'll be all ears! **

**Okay, I've decided that I'm not going to post another chapter until I get about 5 reviews from 5 different people. So, if you want another chapter, tell you other FF friends to read and review! And if you've been reading and haven't been reviewing, I suggest you do!**

** I love you all more than I love Star Wars!**


	9. The Diabolical Plan: Preparation Part 1

** Hello my dear readers and followers and favoriters! I thought my computer was fixed but it deleted the internet icon on my server and I'm just done with it for tonight :) So on that happy note, I will explain my future plans for this story! These next two chapters that I post will be short leading up to a big and funny chapter! I'm not going to put what day it is on here, because honestly, I do not know. Buutttt, lets just shoot that its a Wednesday and Riker and Lizzie haven't seen eachother since Friday of last week! Ok, here goes nothing...**

** Disclaimer: Yeaaahhhh, I DONT OWN NOTHIN'!**

** Fridays With Riker**

**_Wednesday_**

****Last Friday me and Riker were both kinda drained from the day before so we just went to the movies and hung out around his house.

Thats beside the point!

I still feel like I'm getting mixed signals from Riker. I mean, all the things he did for me that Friday TWO WEEKS AGO, and telling me i'm "Beautiful" and all that stuff... I AM SO CONFUSED!

I mean, Thow Me A Bone here Riker! I'm not exactly used to my crush liking me back!

I got so agitated and agrivated that I called Rydel over for some emotional support. And to give my poor pillow a break from all the physical abuse...

She came over in record time and was currently sitting indian style on my bed, watching me letting out my frustrations and pacing back and forth.

"I mean, You would think he'd be worried about a 4 to 5 year age difference! Plus, every time he shows _any _signs of liking me, I can't tell whether he's being brotherly or friendly or anything!" I finished my proclomation with a kick to the side of my baseball bean bag chair. Rydel started chuckling on my bed and I hurled my stuffed dolphin at her. She caught it with ease. Darn.

"I have four brothers and Ratliff remember? Plus, I think your totally over thinking this _whole_ thing. You tend to do that alot ya know?" I sighed and plopped onto my back on the bed, taking deep breathes I said, "Well, I know I over think things. But this is completely different! This could affect our whole _lives _we, and I'm not saying we will, date."

She layed down onto her back next to me too and said, "How could it affect our lives?" I turned my head twoards hers and said, "R5 could lose fans. The ones that like Riker, that is. They could be so jealous that they drop you. Plus, they and the state of California **(1)** may not like a twenty, almost twenty-one year old dating a fifteen, almost sixteen year old." We sat back up by then and I sighed in exaustion, putting my head in my hands and clawing through my hair. Rydel patted me on the back, giving me comfort.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but you need to hear it. I heard Riker talking the other night to mom and dad. He was talking about the whole age difference. He didn't say he loved you, but that much is obvious-" I cut her off and jumped up off my bed saying, "Then why won't he make it obvious? Why can't he just tell me and we could just wait until i'm eighteen?! Does he not love me enough to wait?! Is he just using me to make that blonde haired Glee girl jealous?! My emotions are churning and I can't make sense of any of them!" She sat their speechless and said, "I will admit, he does have a crush on that girl. But crushes can change. He's not very good at showing emotions, he's not very good at hiding them either. Plus, I know my brothers, their all giant flirts." I stopped mid-pace and was struck with an idea.

"We have to _make _him show his true emotions." I said it like it was the biggest revelation in the world. Rydel's eyes lit up and she slowly got off my bed, walking twoards me like she was on the berge of something...big.

"Like make him jealous." She said in the same tone as me. I nodded and she pulled her cell phone out.

"Lets call Mary and Kara. They can come over and we can begin our plan." She said, speed dialing them both.

"Sounds like a plan."

That, was the beginning of our master production...

**This will be part one of the short chapters leading up to my big suprise! (1) I kinda borrowed that line from Volcano: An R5 Love Story, so all ownership goes to Kara, also known as ****_ForStarKidsOnly_****. Review on my lovely's!**


	10. Preparation For A Diabolical Plan:Part 2

**Ok, here is part 2 of my 3 part master peice! I hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: Please check back to chapters 1 through 9 if you really need to find out that I don't own anything!**

** Fridays With Riker**

**_Preparation For A Diabolical Plan: Part Two_**

Me, Rydel, Kara, and Mary all sat in a circle on the floor of my dark room. Flashlights flickering on the giant peice of neon pink poster board sitting on my furry white throw rug.

"Alright girls. School starts back up this Friday. The end of the day is when we'll attack." I said, starring each girl in the eye. I looked back down at the poster board and roll called.

"Rydel, you know what to do?" She nodded and said, "I convince Riker that he has to pick you up from school Friday, since you don't ride the bus." I nodded and turned twoards Kara.

"Kara?" She nodded and said, "I convince a hand full of guys to flirt with you when Riker walks in the gym." I nodded my head to her in a 'good job' kind of way and turned twoards Mary.

"Mary, what are you going to do?" She looked at the board and said, "I make sure to get Ryland and Rocky and Ross in on our plan. I also make sure to make Riker's jealousy grow by walking up to greet him during pick up. I will subtly drop hints saying how they've been after you all day and what not. " I nodded at her and looked at all three of them.

"And tommorrow we're going to go to the mall to get a new outfit and a make over right?" They all nodded in agreement and I looked sincerely at all of them.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me guys. This really means alot." Kara stood up and said, "Well, I think I speak for everybody when I say that we just want you and Riker to be happily together." I smiled and she sat back down. We did a secret handshake that we perfected weeks ago and I took out my black Sharpie marker and handed it to Rydel.

"Would you do the honors?" I asked as she popped off the cap.

"Of Course." She said with a sly smile and began writing the name of our operation on the top of the neon pink poster board. After she was done we all put our hands in and chanted.

"Operation: Get Rikerbeth Together is a go!" I laughed at our "pet name" and blushed.

Suddenly the lights flickered on in my room and my very confused father stood at my door. We all shoved the markers and flashlights under my bed and sat on the poster. Trying to act non-chalant...

"Why do you have the lights off?"

"..."

"Is that war paint on you faces?!"

"..."

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! No seriously, Thanks...**


	11. Preparation For A Diabolical Plan:Part 3

**Read my Authors note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! **

**Fridays With Riker**

_** Preparation for a Diabolical Plan**_

___You hyptnotize me! (Yes you do!) You mezmerise me! Way-o way-_

I awoke to Ross singing Can't Get Enough Of You **(1)** as my alarm. I turned it off mid-chorus and looked at the time, Ten- thirty! _Crap! How did I sleep so late?!_ Rydel was coming to get me in half an hour, so I jumped up and put a random outfit together and rushed into my bathroom. I took a super quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I slipped on my jean capri's and my black R5 t-shirt that only R5, Kara, Mary, and I have. I slipped on some neon pink ankle socks and my blue Superman Converse **(2)**.

I went back into my bathroom and brushed out my curly hair, making it wavy. I slapped a yellow beanie and heard a knock at the door and footsteps come into my room.

"Lizzie, you ready?" Rydel called from outside the bathroom door. I stepped out and made a B-line for my jewelry. I put on some pink feather earrings, and my R5 pick necklace and jelly Say You'll Stay wristbands. It was only when I turned around did I notice Rydel was wearing the exact same outfit, except she had on a black and pink tutu and her signature combat boots. I quickly dove under my bed and pulled the poster board out with our plan on it.

"Hey Rydel, can you write what we need down on a peice of paper?" She nodded and went over to my desk and sat down, pulling out my notebook and ripping a page out and writing the needed supplies down. I rummaged in my closet to find my secret hiding spot for my emergency credit card and pulled it out, shoving it in my wallet and zipping up my army green messenger bag purse. I slung it over my shoulder just as Rydel was standing up from the desk.

"Alright, lets go pick up Kara and Mary and hurry!" We ran out of the house and jumped into her black Volkswagen Beetle. I sat down in the passenger seat and gasped in shock at all the Hello Kitty items and accessories. She laughed at my amazement and started the car.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used too." I laughed and started we started scream singing (Terribly of course) when According To You by Orianthi came on the radio. When we pulled up to Kara's house Mary came out with her (Their neighbors). and they started laughing immediatly at my air-guitar.

When we pulled up into the mall parking lot, everyone almost ran inside, until I stopped them.

"Okay guys, as you all know, I totally hate shopping. So to make this go by as quick as possible for me while still having fun I mapped out a schedule of sorts." Everyone groaned at my excessive organization and I read the list off quickly.

"When we look for make-up, Rydel will look for Eyeshadow and Eyeliner. Kara will look for Mascara and Blush. Then Mary, you have Lipgloss and or Lipstick, and... just anything else you think would be cool. I will look for Foundation."

Everyone nodded and we raced inside, getting the needed supplies and Sears and JC Pennies. I swiped my card and we were off. We passed numerous shops until we found one perfect one for clothing. It was called "Style of Rock" **(3)**. We ran in and was greeted with classic rock music blaring through the speakers. The whole store was sort of darkly lit and had a perfume smell to it. We stood their in complete and utter amazment until I broke out my trusty list and went over it.

"Okay, Rydel, you loook for bottoms. Be it Tutu's or anything else. Kara, your on shoes. Mary, you'll handle cool accessories, and I'll tackle tops. We'll split up and meet back by the dressing rooms in..lets say 30 minutes so I can try everything on." Everyone nodded and headed off to their assigned part of the store.

I picked out about five tops in total. I narrowed it down to my favorite two and joined Rydel at the bottoms.

"You know, Riker _really_ does like you." I blushed at her comment and replied saying, "But why? Why me of all people? I'm not blind I go to your shows and look at the Twitter pictures, their is a million girls out there who are crazy for them, and they all look like they could be super models. Why does he want me? The dorky, nerdy, shy kid who would rather sit in a corner and read a good classic book then be out front in the spot light."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and turned twoards me while she was still searching through clothes saying, "Maybe he's tired of seeing all the super model fan girls. I can see too, and every show every girl I see at a Meet and Greet are all the same** (4)**. They all dress for attention and are extremely obnoxiuos. Maybe he wants someone who doesn't feel the need to dress to impress a guy. Maybe he wants someone who actually _is_ normal and down to earth, instead of just _saying _they are." I felt a few tears well up in my eyes and quickly wiped them away. I couldn't believe, that someone as attractive and famous and _wonderfull _as Riker Lynch, would like me.

"All my life, I've always thought that nobody could love me that way. I may be fifteen, but I know my feelings. When I'm around him, I feel _safe_. And I feel Whole." She smiled at me and said, with a whistful sigh, "I love, love." I laughed and checked my phone for the time. 30 minutes on the dot. I nudged Rydel and we made our way over to the dressing rooms. Mary and Kara where their also and I looked at their outfits. I tried them on and picked two that I liked the most **(5)**. I payed and we walked around the mall and talked, stopping at the food court for pizza, then headed home. Rydel agreed to come over early tommorrow morning to help me get ready and I will never be able to explain my gratitude to them all.

I just hope this works...

**Author's note.**

** Okay, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. I'm starting to get some writer's block and it was hard enough to get this chapter out! **

**1. I don't own Can't Get Enough Of You. Though it is my favorite R5 song. **

**2. I'm pretty sure Riker actually has a pair of these converse. I saw it on Twitter. If so, then look at that picture, and that's the ones I'm talking about. My feet are big enough we may even wear the same size...**

**3. I totally made this store up, though it would be a cool idea! I have many cool idea's...**

**4. NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE! I just needed Delly and Lizzie to have a heart felt moment and say something sweet and reassuring to ELizabeth's insecureness. **

**Next Chapter: The Diabolical Plan in ACTION!**

**Also, Shout out to Ausslyluvr, who had to delete her account! She promised to review as a guest, but I'm really gonna miss you!**


	12. The Plan In Action

**Okay, so this is the moment you've all been waiting for! I'll let you go ahead and read, but read my authors note at the bottom!**

** Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own anything you see in here, or anything related to R5 or Riker. **

** Friday's with Riker**

**_The Diabolical Plan: In Action!_**

**** I woke up this morning with butterfly's and nervous cramps in my stomach. Why? you ask. Well, it's the first day of school and because...Our "diabolical" as Kara likes to put it, plan is in action today. I rolled out of bed and got my outfit out of my closet.

What is the outfit? You ask.

A black t-shirt that has red suspenders.

Black ripped _Skinny _jeans. And when I say skinny...I probably won't get the whole word out because it talking requires breathing. My special thanks to Rydel. *insert Sarcasm*

A pair of knee high black converse that go over my jeans.

A head band that has a black and red feather flower on it.

A locket necklace that has black dangly charms and bows.

A ring that has a red butterfly on it

And lastly, a bracelet that says "To Cool For You" My special thanks to Mary *more Sarcasm*.

I untied my hair from my pony tail so it wouldn't get greasy overnight and brushed my teeth. I set up my desk chair and sat, waiting for Rydel.

Ross' POV

I awoke to the sound of Rydel banging around in the bathroom. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock...Six O'clock?! I swung my feet over the side of the bed lazily and trudged to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Rydel skittering around like a mad man gathering numerous hair care supplies. She was also saying random weird things like, "Today is going to be awesome" and "Happiest day of my life". I rolled my eyes and got her attention.

"Rydel?! Do you have to be so peppy and _loud _at Six in the morning?!" She jumped and turned around to glare at me.

"I'm sorry. Are _you _helping _your _best friend, who's like a _sister _to you, finally fall in love today?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, then straightened them in realization.

"So, your doing that stupid plan thing Mary told me about today?" She nodded in a 'well duh' kinda way. I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest. "Don't you think it's not right to play with Riker's emotions like that?" She crossed her arms and jut her hip out.

"Don't you think it's not fair to Elizabeth for Riker to play with her emotions? And besides, when have we ever played with Riker's emotions before?" She said all sassy-like.

"Well, their was that one time he fell asleep and we got all dressed up. Then when he woke up, we convinced him he was in a coma for ten years." I said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. She sighed and said, "Whatever, I'm leaving right now. Don't you dare say a word of this to Riker."

She stomped down the stairs and I ran after her calling out, "Hey! What can I do to help?" She turned around with the door open and gave me a serious look.

"Don't touch anything! Everything you touch you destroy!" With that she walked out the door and I crossed my arms and pouted.

"She can't tell me what to do." I mumbled. Then the thought crossed my mind. I need, no- I _have _to tell Riker.

I was making my way over to the stairs, when I saw our little fish bowl with the family Beta fish in it, sitting on the side table. I saw the little can of fish food by it to. _Well, technically I'm not allowed to feed it. But, what they don't know won't kill them._

I tip-toed over and unscrewed the lid of the food. As I was walking over to feed the fish, I sort of...tripped. The table shook, and the fish bowl landed on the ground and shattered.

"MARVIN!" I cried as I picked the flopping fish up and ran over to the sink. The only thing that I could find at the moment was the coffee pot. I filled it up and stuck the still alive fish in it.

"Fewww!" I breathed as I cleaned i=up the broken glass and decorative rocks. _I'll just put him in a different bowl after i'm done._ I said, while wiping up the water and plants.

It took me like, half an hour to get it cleaned up. And after I threw away the last bits of glass I climbed the stairs and went back to bed.

Elizabeth's POV

After about ten minutes of me waiting and twiddling my thumbs together, Rydel finally walked through my bedroom door and set up her supplies. Still in her Hello Kitty pajama's. She crimped my hair and put my make up on, which consisted of red eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara, foundation, light pink blush, and glossy red lipstick. I got my clothes on and had to suck my stomach in even more, just to button my pants.

"Well, what do you think?" Rydel asked as I walked over to the mirror. I'm not full of myself, but I will admit, I looked pretty dang hot. Or atleast, I hope so.

"Well, if I can survive through the day only taking shallow breaths in ten minute intervals, I'll be good." She laughed and said, "Okay, Riker's going to pick you up after school. Are you ready?" _Nope. _

"Absolutely." I say and march out the door. Ready to take on the world. Or atleast, the world of High School.

Riker's POV

I woke up at Nine O'clock and threw on some sweats and an old Hollister T-shirt for breakfast. I put on my glasses, and looked in the mirror.

I look like a nerd with glasses.

"Wow, I am SO glad I don't usually leave the house with these things." I said. I walked downstairs to find mom and Rydel, standing over the stove.

"Morning honey." My mom chimed from where she was flipping pancakes on the stove with one hand, and cracking eggs into the skillet with the other.

"Morning mom, morning Dell." I said as I poured a glass of orange juice. My dad came downstairs already dressed and tieing his tie.

"Goodmorning everyone." He said while lifting the coffee pot out of the sink and sticking it into the machine. I could've swore I saw a purply- black smudge in it, but brushed it off as my glasses playing tricks on me. Rocky and Ryland came down next and each poured a glass of orange juiice, while the 'Goodmornings' flickered through the kitchen as well.

Mom handed us all a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and being boys, we ate it savagly. Pouring syrup and butter on our plate anywhere we deemed appropriate.

"Where's Ross?" My mom asked as she dived into her own plate of food with Rydel. Ryland looked up, with syrup all over his face and said, "I heard him cleaning or something early this morning." My mom smiled sweetly and sighed.

"He's such a good boy." She said. Just as dad was pouring his coffee and getting ready to drink it, Ross stomped down the stairs. He looked completely out of it then suddenly froze when he saw dad.

"DAD NOOO!" He shouted, leaping into the air as dad took a big gulp of his coffee.

Everything else happened in slow motion. Ross tackled dad to the ground and dad spit out his coffee.

Rydel screamed, mom screamed, Rocky gasped, Ryland spit out his bacon, and I choked on my Orange Juice at what I saw fly out of Dad's mouth.

"MARVIINNNN!" Ryland cried, running over to the, well...cooked, Beta fish. Rocky had to pick Ryland up off the floor, because he was sobbing. Ratliff walked in then and, seeing the scene before him, Ran upstairs and brought back down a shoe box.

"Ryland, I think a funeral is in order here." He stated, going outside. Rocky and Ryland trailing behind. I jumped off my bar stool and helped dad up off the floor, who was fuming at Ross. Mom and Rydel where mopping up coffee and picking up broken glass.

"Ross, why was Marvin in my cup of coffee?!" Dad yelled. Ross shrunk back, his arms wrapping around his back, his toes pointing inward and his head hung low.

"I went to feed him and tripped. The table knocked over and the bowl broke. I put Marvin in the coffee pot as I was cleaning up the mess. I guess I...kinda forgot he was in there." Dad calmed down at Ross' bashful tone and went sighed. "Alright, it was an accident. We'll get a new fish and bowl soon." Dad walked upstairs to change his coffee stained shirt and Rydel threw away the last bits of the broken mug.

"Alright well, I made plans to go shopping today, so...be back around 5!" She yelled then left.

"My children, what am I to do with them?" My mom mumbled as she walked upstairs, leaving me and Ross in the kitchen to finish breakfast and wash up the dishes.

As we were finishing washing the breakfast plates up, Ross nudged me in the arm and said, "Oh dude! I almost forgot, I have to tell you something important!" I nodded as he continued to tell me something...very ammusing.

Elizabeth's POV

All through school today people actually, noticed me. Some girl's gave me dirty looks, some guys whistled, one teacher even said I looked pretty! I met up with Kara and Mary at the end of the day and I suddenly got nervous, walking into the gym for Pick-up.

"Don't worry! You look fine and he won't find out!" Mary said and Kara agreed saying, "And I even convinced Chris Stephen's to flirt with you!" I looked at her in amazement and said, "Chris Stephens?! The QUARTERBACK?! How'd you swing that?" She shrugged her shoulder's and said, "Oh, you know how persuasive I can be. I just showed him my trusty Kar-a-te moves and he was basically begging to flirt with you."

Kara looked skeptical and crossed her arms mumbling, "Yeah, your moves and my Ten bucks." We all laughed and the loud shrill of the bell signalling the Parent Pick-ups were here startled us out of our relvelrie.

"Alright people! Look Alive! Places!" Mary and Kara yelled. In two seconds flat, I was surrounded by a boat load of guys, talking over one another and flirting with me.

"Wow, Elizabeth you look great today!"

"Will you go with me to Homecoming?"

"I was thinking that you and me could go out sometime."

"Have you always been so hot?!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the last one. But to be honest, I was completely overwhelmed. I searched over the heads of guys and saw Kara and Mary waving frantically at me, Signalling Riker was about to walk in.

I nodded and flipped my hair over one shoulder, alright flirting skills that I've never used, Don't fail me now...

He walked in wearing a new Hollister shirt, a black hoodie, some skinny jeans, and a pair of blue converse. I took a deep breath as he made his way over to me and started shooting off random names, and flirting lines.

"No, I'm sorry Robby, I can't go to homecoming with you."

"You really think I look good, Austin?"

"I'm sorry, Blake, but I'll be busy that night."

"Yes, I've actually always looked this-" I stopped mid sentence and hair twirl to someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Riker looking completely...Unfazed. Every noise the boy's where making faded and my cheeks grew red in embaressment. I got up with my bag and looked over Riker's shoulder to see Mary and Kara waving frantically for me to continue being flirty.

I flipped my hair over one shoulder and batted my eyes at a random boy and said, "Yes, Charlie, I have always looked like this. Now if you'll excuse me. My ride is here."

As I was walking away with a very, composed looking Riker, I kept waving behind me frantically for one of the boy's to follow me. I think one of them got the hint because I heard heavy footsteps behind me and a tap at my shoulder.

"Hey, Liz. Here's my number. Call me sometime, yeah?" Chris Stephens said with a wink. I smiled greatfully at him and before I could answer, Riker was pulling me out to the car.

We got in and buckled up, with me just waiting for Riker to explode with jealousy.

"Soooo, how was your day?" He said all happy like. _Crap._ I shook my shocked expression away and said, "Oh you know, as usual when I'm at school. How 'bout yours?" I was hoping he'd catch my hint about the flirting, but no. "Mine was great! My dad drank our pet goldfish, I got a new pair of Converse and I got to pick up my favorite little Best Friend from school today!" I would have laughed about the fish part, but it was drowned out by the words, "Little Best Friend" and the way he said it in a tone that could be used to describe the way you talk to a baby.

"Well, Thats. Just. Great" I said sarcastically and put some music on. I smiled when, "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet filtered through the speakers. I squealed in excitement and turned it up, singing along to every word. Riker laughed to and sang with me.

We pulled up to a park with green, green, grass and a big white gazibo. I hopped out and as we were walking remembered the slip of paper Chris gave me. Curiousity fished it out of my pocket and I opened it up.

**Tell me how the ''plan'' goes Liz! - Chris ;P**

I sighed, even though it was nice of him to write that. _I'll let ya know, Chris._ My mind said. My sad mood was brightened when I saw Riker was leading us to a playground with swings. I grabbed his wrist and drug us over to an empty swing set. I sat down on one and placed my hands gently and politely in my lap, crossing my ankles.

Riker laughed and said, "What are you waiting for?" I turned my head twoards his and said, in a fake british accent, "It is only fair that you push me, kind sir." He laughed and did a gentlmanly bow saying, copying my accent, "T'would be my pleasure, fair lady." I chuckled and uncrossed my ankles, grasping the chain with two tight hands. I felt him push me and I started kicking my legs, going higher, and higher each time.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He cried as he struggled to get on the swing and start moving. After I got so high up, I let my head fall back, I closed my eyes as the swing moved back and felt the calming force, mixed with the breeze that was blowing my hair around, I probably looked like an idiot.

When Riker started getting as high as me, I waited until the swing got up and jumped off, landing expertly on my feet. I looked back at his amazed face and started running. I ran as fast as I could, my laugh carrying on the breeze. I heard a thump not far behind me and Riker calling, "Ah, thats not fair! You better hope I don't catch you."

I laughed and dodged in and out of tree's. I ran faster with every step I took and eventually ended up at a little creek, with a little wooden bridge going across it. It was brown, and it was just two wide planks of wood running across over the water. I ran onto it and sat down. I let my body relax and leaned back on my hands for support. I took several deep breaths and breathed in the scent of Lilacs, and Mums. I finally let my mind relax and thought about what had happened. _Bad idea_.

My mind immediatly became consumed in my insecure thoughts.

_Why didn't he react? _

_ It's because he doesn't like you dummy!_

_ I knew this would happen! I never should have done this to myself!_

_ Well, after all the other times, you'd think I would have learned my lesson huh?_

_ I just don't get, it! It was suppost to work! He must've-_

I couldn't even finish my thought when realization dawned on me. He knew. He knew about our plan and so he acted like he didn't care so he could tease me! I was about to jump up and say my 'ah hah!'s like detectives do in movies when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me and footsteps croos the bridge and sit down right next to me.

I didn't even have to turn my head and look to see it was Riker. I smelled cologne and just kinda...felt his prescence. He leaned back on his arms too and nudged my shoulder. I just continued to stair out over the wide creek, poker face evidently on my face.

"You know, your a pretty fast runner and a great hider for a girl." He said, breaking the silence. I didn't react or even look at him, when I said, what I said next.

"You know."

I could just feel his eyes widen in confusement. "Huh?" He questioned, dumbfounded.

I turned twoards him with a stone cold expression and said, "The plan. Our plan. How did you find out?" His features softened in realization and he looked down shamefully saying, "Ross told me."

"I knew it." I muttered and got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could, I heard him run after me and heard him shout my name but I kept running. I couldn't tell if my cheeks and eyes were wet from sweat, tears, or both. I just ignored my blurred vision and ran until my legs gave out from under me, and I collapsed on the hard, white wood floor, of the gazebo. My mascara must've been running by then and wrenching sobs ripped through my body. I wiped my eyes furiously and looked around to make sure nobody was there. Luckily for me, the Gazebo was set far back into the woods, the same creek running under it and large Oak, Redwoods, and Apple Blossom tree's surrounded it. Blocking it from view.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and stood up, off the floor. I covered my face with my hands and continued sobbing until I felt a hand on my back.

"Sshhhhh" The voice said, trying to rub me down. I was suddenly filled with anger when I recognized the voice, Riker.

I slapped his hand away from me and walked forward a bit, leaving a good foot of distance betweem him, and my back.

"Lizzie I'm-"

"Save it! Do you have any idea what it's like to be betrayed, and confused?" He went to speak, but I cut him off again, spinning around to face him, not even caring if my face was red, and my mascara was running down my cheeks, serves me right for wearing make- up anyway.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought I could even love you! I thought that, for the _first _time in my life, someone actually cared and liked me back! I guess I was wrong again, and I'll have to pay for my foolishness, just like all the other times." I yelled so much my throat hurt and my voice was going horse. I looked up again and saw the pain in his eyes, but like that, it was replaced with anger.

"Why would you go and plan out a stupid plan like that then if you thought I loved you back!" I couldn't believe he would yell at me. He never ever got mad, and even though he was probably furious with me, I have to admit, it was kinda hot when he got mad. I suddenly shrank back, I could barely whisper because my voice was so horse.

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid I was just making believe that you liked me back and I got confused. You'd look at me sometimes with something more than friendship in your eyes and then the next minute, your treating me like I'm just a kid again. I didn't know what to do. I figured if I made you jealous, then that would give me an answer." He stepped a little closer, but didn't touch me. He calmed down and I couldn't bare to look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask me? Why couldn't you have just told me that you loved me?" I heard the scincerity in his voice and my heart felt like it was full-to-the-brim.

"Because of the dream." Was all I managed to say.

"The same dream you told me about the other day?"

I nodded and I said, "In my dream, I told you I liked you and you laughed in my face and called me a stupid little kid and went off , locking lips with that Blonde Haired girl you have that crush on from Glee." I sniffled away the last of my tears and worked on wiping the mascara off my cheeks.

He pulled me into a tight hug and said, "It was only a dream." I pushed away and said, "It could have happened though! After the past I've had I wouldn't be suprised if you didn't like me back." I tried to be funny at the last bit, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He pulled me back into a tight, reassuring hug and said," Your right. I don't like you." My world stopped and I pulled back.

"Wha-what?" Was all I managed to spit out, my vision already starting to get blurry with fresh tears. He grabbed my shoulders firmly and looked me square in the eyes.

"Now, you listen here. I don't like you-" He cracked a smile, and I was beyond confused, "-I love you." I whistled in relief and said, "Wow, you have no idea of the Metaphorical weight you just took off my shoulders." He chuckled and pulled me into another tight hug, kissing me on the head. "Oh, with that imagination of yours, I can only imagine." It was my turn to chuckle now and It turned into full out laughter.

"Whats so funny, honey?" He asked, rhyming on purpose. I shook my head into his shirt .

"I can't believe how dumb that plan sounds right now."

He laughed and said, "Well believe it. It was incredibly sweet of you to go through so much trouble for me though." I groaned and said, "You have no idea. They almost killed me with the shopping. I almost choked to death on the hazardous fumes and almost tripped from the dark lighting in the Hollister store." He laughed again and I added, "All for pants that are so tight I had to take shallow breaths in ten minute intervals all day for. I'm actually about to hyperventilate right now, what from the running, and the talking and the-" He cut me off with a laugh.

"Now, I really want to kiss you right now. But, that would be illegal. So until you turn Eighteen in a few years, I'm gonna need you to be the one to kiss me." I suddenly got really nervous and I chuckled awkwardly.

"Ya see, I _would_. But I don't exactly know how..." He laughed again and kissed my cheek. He grabbed my hands and said, "Well, you just focus on getting your lips to meet mine, and I'll take it from there." My cheeks reddened on contact, and I started giggling like an idiot.

"Well, I guess that could work." He nodded with a smile and I took a deep breathe. I stretched on my tippy toes until I got to his chin, where he craned his neck down to meet mine. I timidly pushed our lips together until they where a little closer than _barely touching_. I felt him chuckle deep in his chest and he put his hand to the back of my neck, forcing our lips together harder, and deeper. My insticts kinda took over I guess, because the next thing I knew, my arms where stretched out arond his neck and our lips where moving in perfect sync.

I suddenly felt this weird pain in my lungs, besides the electricity running through my veins and I remembered, _Air, Nobody told me you couldn't breathe while kissing! Where is the Kissing Guide for Dummies book when you need one? Maybe they make a pocket version_...

I was awakened from my thoughts when the need for that stupid air really came over me and I broke apart, breathing kinda heavily. I opened my eyes and wished I could keep the image of his face right then. His usually tan cheeks where pale, with a slight blush glowing across them, his eyes where still shut and his mouth was still parted slightly. After a while he opened them and broke out into a huge grin when he caught sight of me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for a kiss to feel like that." His eyes where practically shining and his smile could blind the stars.

"So, it's S'Alright?" I asked him with a big cheeky grin, knowing full and well my dimpled cheeks where on show.

"Yeah, it was S'Alright." I smiled and gave him a big squeezy hug. Then the thought occured to me.

"Riker?"

"Hmm?" He asked looking my way as we headed out of the gazebo and down the little pathway to the car.

"Just how many people _have _you kissed?" He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, as if saying "Too many to count."

As we were walking he kept swaying into me every once in a while. He also had an unusually tight grip on my hand and had to keep looking at the ground.

"Riker? Are your contacts in?" He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "I ran out of contact solution this morning. My visions a little blurry." I stopped dead and said, "Well, don't you have back-up glasses or something?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, but they make me look nerdy and I don't like to wear them in public unless I have to." I shook my head and said, "I don't care if you look nerdy, but I do care if you can't see. Where are they?" He gestured to his pocket and I fished them out and opened them up. They were kinda thick, black, square rimmed glasses and I stuck them on carefully. We squinted his eyes open to look at me clearly.

"Wow! You have brown eyes!" He said, as though just now noticing. I laughed and said, "Yeah, and you do look dorky." He blushed and went to take them off but I caught his hand mid-gesture and placed a sneeky little kiss on his unexpecting lips.

"I like it. Your like, Dorky hot." He smugly smiled and started strutting to the car, me laughing and following behind him. He acted like he was winking at random people and doing the finger guns, when he opened the door for me. I slid in and waited for him to get in and buckled up. Once he did I just kept staring at him, unable to keep my eyes off of him.

"What? Mesmerized by my good looks?" He said, smugly.

"Nope. I just can't believe I let you drive without your glasses on."

**Welllllll, huh? huh? Whatdya think? I'm thinking the next chapter will have the girls and ross and rocky's reaction to the two of them. What did you think of Ross and the fish? Did I make it funny enough? Tell me!**


	13. That Night

**Hey yo! This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter! I decided to write this one because I just realized Riker never took her anywhere last chapter, except the park, which is a little lame, so here we go!**

** Disclaimer: haha! You must be seriously confused if you think I own R5 or Riker Lynch! Or anybody else for that matter.**

** Fridays With Riker**

**_That_****_Night_**

****As we drove home that afternoon, radio blasting and windows down, holding hands, I literally felt that weird cliche` feeling I'm pretty sure everyone gets when their in love.

"Hey, where do you wanna go tonight?" Riker asked as he pulled onto an exit, heading twoards home. I scrunched my face up in thought and said, "Uh, I'm not sure. What do you wanna do? You know me, I'm down for anything." He laughed and thought for a little while.

"I can teach you how to ice-skate." My eyes widened in excitement and I bounced up and down in my seat, I was so excited I couldn't even form coherent scentences. So, I just nodded my head excitedly.

"So, I'll take that as a Heck Yeah!" He said, his dorkyness seeping out. I calmed down enough and started singing along to the radio when "Dani California" by The Red Hot Chillie Peppers came on. He turned twoards me shocked and said, "I'm suprised you like this song. You have weird taste in music for a girl. Especially a teenager." I mocked offence and said, "Well, you obviously don't know all that much about me." He shook his head and said, "Okay, lets play a questions game then. I'll ask questions and you answer them." I nodded ''okay'' and he started.

"Whats your favorite movie?"

"White Chicks, or the Star Wars saga." He nodded his obvious approval and continued.

"Your favorite T.V. show?"

"The Office. Though Austin and Ally is a close second."

"Favorite Song?"

"At the moment or all time favorite?" I asked confused.'

"All time favorite."

"Oh, Then it's What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake."

"Secret nerdy obsession?" I rolled my eyes at that one but answered anyway.

"Sometimes, I have lightsaber battles in my room, by myself." He had tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard at that one.

"Okay, last question. How would you describe yourself, and your taste in music." I thought for a while on that one, because really, I don't know how well I could describe myself.

"Well, my music taste is definatly different. I like oldies, and classic rock, I also like songs that are from the early 2000's, like Stacie's Mom by Fountains Of Wayne and Allstar by Smashmouth. I like those old songs that I can listen to and immediatly remember where I was when I heard it, or feel happy again. Songs with meanings, instead of all that Rap music today that never has any meaning, I definatly don't like what most girls my age do. I'm more Rock N' Roll."

He turned twoards me and said, "Alright, we basically have the same taste in music. Now, how would you describe yourself?" I took a deep breath, and thought as I spoke.

"Well, I'm different like my music, or atleast I try to be. I'm definatly dorky and nerdy. I'm the girl most guys would rather have as a friend than a girlfriend. I'm weird, I like the things guys like. I love sports, although I'm pretty sure I suck at just about every one except for baseball. I'm pretty good at basketball, but I'm terrible when people watch me. I like to have an open mind, and try new things. I hate the glitter and the pink and sparkles. I don't like Bieber or One Direction. And honestly, I hate when people gossip. I also start to feel sick if I'm in an environment thats too girly. Which is why I never stay in Rydel's room for long when I come over. I also really don't think i'm all that. Their are some things I think I'm good at, but I'll never brag about it. I don't like to wear make- up. I figure it causes more pimples than its suppost to hide, and I honestly don't get why girls wear it. Unless thay wear it to make themselves look pretty, I figure there isn't enough make-up in the world to do that to me. haha." I said laughing. We pulled up into a stop light and he turned twoards me.

"That is all the reasons why I like you. Your real. A guy can say things to you, that he'd be afraid to say to other girls. Your more approachable, and your sarcastic, which I love, but you say it like it is. Even if you don't mean to be so blunt sometimes..." I laughed at the last part. "So, I'm not like all the other girls?" He shook his head 'no' and kissed my cheek.

"Never, ever be like them. Their all the same. They all think their super models and figure the more skin they can show the better. I love you just the way you are." I smiled and blushed. I couldn't even describe the irony I felt when "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars came on the radio.

"You do know I'm going to have to serenade you the whole way home now right?" He asked, as he heard the song. I nodded and said, "Yup. Brace Yourselves." He laughed, and serenaded me the whole way home.

We pulled up to my house moments later and I got out. Riker said he'd pick me up to ice-skate around six so, I had an hour and a half to get ready.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" I called out. I heard their okays, and ran up the stairs before my dad could see the outfit I wore to school today.

"Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like their not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying..." I sang as I walked into my room and turned the lights on.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?!" I heard a couple voices shout. I jumped around and clutched at my heart, gasping in shock. I was breathing heavily when I noticed Mary, Kara, Rydel, Ross, and Rocky in MY room.

"GUYS! WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" I yelled at them all. They all looked down guiltily and they all chorused their "Sorry's."

"Yeah, well, if I didn't have to change my pants before I DO NOW!" I shouted, already getting a pair of long gray sweats from my drawer. Rocky and Ross fell over on the bed with laughter and all the girls followed me as I was walking to my in suite bathroom.

"Well, what happened?"

"Did he say it?"

They all chorused. I calmly turned around and said, "Maybe. But you'll all just have to figure some other time, because I only have an hour and a half to get ready." I said, as I walked into my bathroom and locked the door.

"FOR WHAT?!" They shouted from the other side of the door. "He's taking me Ice-Skating!" I yelled back.

Kara's POV

"He's taking me Ice-Skating!" She yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. Mary threw her hands to her sides as we turned around and faced the boys on the bed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out some other time." She said, as she made Ross sit indian style and sat herself on his lap. "Not Necissarily." I said, while Rocky pulled me down onto his lap and Rydel spun herself around in her chair.

"Well, what does my evil genius of a girlfriend have in mind?" Rocky asked as he gave me a quick peck lips. I giggled, because well, he called me a evil genius. Which I happen to take as a Major compliment, don't you judge me.

"Do you guys feel like Ice Skating tonight?" I asked, a mischevious grin appearing on everyones faces.

"Mmm, you don't want to see a movie instead?" Rocky asked as everyone else, including myself Face-palmed.

"..."

"So thats a no?"

Two hours later me, Mary, Rydel, Ross, and Rocky where dressed up in our warm black coats, black hats, and black gloves. We were going for a spy theme...

We entered the rink and rented our skates, when I spotted out of the corner of my eye, Elizabeth's red beanie, making the rich chocolate color in her hair stand out. She had on a black and white plaid pea coat and some heavy white pants and red knit gloves.

"I see them hide!" I shouted. We all jumped behind a large bench and peeked out the sides. Lizzie was struggling to keep upright so she was clinging to the sleeves of Rikers black leather jacket. _Wow, he wears glasses? Stop it Kara your getting off track!_ My mind shouted.

"Okay, lets just skate behind the group of people right behind them!" I whisper shouted. Everyone nodded and we all slowely made our way onto the ice. MAry kept slipping and would have went down, but Ross was basically carrying her across the rink. I stealthily skated a little closer to behind the other group and trained my ears to listen in on their conversation.

"So, Ross broke the fish bowl and put the fish in the coffee pot?" I heard Lizzie ask and giggle.

"Yup, you should have seen dad's face when he spit out a cooked beta fish." Riker answered her back. I giggled a little then remembered I was suppost to be a spy and made a serious face.

"I wish I could've been there." I heard Elizabeth ask with a wishful sigh. I peeked out from around the shoulder of the guy infront of me and saw Riker put his arm around her shoulder.

"I wish you could've been their too." He said, almost _romantically_. _God, let me contain my fangirl feels_. I prayed as I struggled not to giggle uncontrollably.

I skated back to the other's and Mary was the first one to ask, "Well, any proof." Her voice was a little strained as her feet kept sliding out from under her and she had to keep pulling on Ross' arm to remain upright.

"Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. I did hear an interesting story about Ross and a certain Beta fish though..." I said looking pointedly to Ross. Rocky lost control and started laughing at the memory while Rydel shook her head and Mary looked utterly confused.

"Thats just great. Make one mistake and your branded a fish murderer for life..." He said, his head hung low. I looked around the room and noticed they where making their way back around the oval rink, almost being able to look straight at us. I quickly pulled everyone through the exit and we hid behind the the little wall that was half metal half glass. I heard a skid and a stop. My heart stopped, the spotted us.

I was about to stand up and amidst defeat, when Rocky pulled me back down and motioned for me to be quiet.

"Alright, you ready to try skating on your own?" Riker asked. I heard Lizzie hum in agreement and he said, "Alright, just remember, its like riding a bike, focus more on moving and less on keeping your balance and you'll be ok." I looked up a pinch and saw her nod her head, before letting go and moving.

I was shocked and I think everyone else, including Riker who still hasn't moved from her spot, when we saw the grace and elegence she used as she moved and made clean cut turns. She glided across the ice without so much as a stumble and elegantly made her way back to Riker. They started skating again and I noticed the group we were trailing behind left. Now, we had no way of protecting ourself from their eyesight.

We all slowly stood up and made our way back onto the ice, keeping a great distance between us and them.

"Hey, guys, I think their talking. Lets get a little closer!" Rydel exlaimed and went to go on. We kept trying to pull her back saying, "Rydes thats not a good idea they'll see us!" Her eyes grew wide with horror and said, "But guys! Look their leaving!" I looked over and saw that they where indeed, making their way to the exit.

"Come on!" She cried out, grabbing onto the nearest arm, which unfortunatly, was Mary's.

Rydel was an expert and was skating fast, basically dragging Mary along with her. Mary's feet where going everywhere, sliding out from underneath her as she struggled to keep up.

"RYDEL STOP!" We all called, racing to reach them. We heard Mary's loud cries as Rydel turned around to face us then...

_SMACK!_

They skated right into the wall and fell onto their butts. We all raced over and struggled to help them up when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Lizzie's voice asked, obviously enraged.

"Skating?" I asked hopelessly. Riker shook his head and skated over to help Rydel and Mary up.

Busted.

**Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter! More coming up so stay tuned!**

**KEEP SAFE EAST COAST!** **Show that giant hurricane who's boss! I hope all of you are okay! We only got hit with some heavy rain thank goodness, but I hope you all are okay! **


	14. The Eighth Friday

**Hey, Hey, Heyyyy! R5inmysoul in the HIZ-OUSSEEE! Wow, things just got all ''street'' up in here! lol, anyway, I cant exactly think of anything to say sooooo, READ! Ya know, if ya feel like it...**

** Disclaimer: Ummm yeah hehe. I think I may try something new for the disclaimer. **

** ME: Hello, Rocky dear! Would you do the honor of saying the disclaimer today? **

** ROCKY: Of course! Ehem, *reads from script* R5inmysoul is incredibly awesome and doesn't own anything, including me or Riker or anybody else for that fact. **

** ME: Well done! A Gold star for you!**

** ROCKY: IT SAYS SEXY ON IT!**

** ME: Oh rocky, *shakes head***

** Fridays With Riker**

**_The Eighth Friday_**

I didn't awake to the sound of Can't Get Enough Of You today, oh no, my life just can't work like that. I awoke to the gut wrenching feeling in my stomach and the ripping, dry, course coughs that erupted from my throat. I ran to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of my stomach and flushed the toilet. I rinsed my mouth out and took a look in the mirror.

Bad Idea...

My hair was straggely and stringy. My face was pale and clammy, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I felt as though someone poured ice water all over me but at the same time I felt like I was on fire.

"Mom!" I found myself calling out. Even my voice sounded horse and it hurt to talk. My mom came running in and immediatly started checking me over.

"Well-" She said as she took a thermometer out of my mouth "- You have a fever of 103. So, take a shower and go back to bed. I'll call into the school and tell them you won't be in today. It looks like you have the Flu." I nodded and motioned for her to wait as I suffered through another coughing fit.

"Can you tell Riker too? He said he was taking me to a Ice-Hockey game tonight." She nodded, a strangly knowing look on her face and said, "Steven, your dad, and I have to go to work. Steven should be home around Eight but we'll be working late. I'll ask Stormie or Rydel to check up on you every hour or so." I nodded and she left the bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my plaid flannel pajama's and stepped into the steamy shower.

I washed my hair and body and the steam cleared up my sinuses a bit. I turned the water off and stepped out into my room. I pulled out a fresh pair of plain black pajama's and slipped into bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a shallow sleep for about fifteen minutes when I heard someone come in and sit down on my bed.

"Hey." It was Steven. I rolled over and opened my eyes. He smiled a little and said, "I brought you some Vicks and a box of tissues. I come home at Eight and I'll stop by and get some medicine on the way home." I nodded and barely got out a "Thanks." He smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving the room and turning off the lights.

Stormie's POV

I was finishing up the breakfast dishes with Rydel when I heard a knock on the door. I hollered at Rocky to open the door, since he was the closest and Mrs. Johnson walked in.

"Hello, Michelle! How are you and Robert doing?" I asked, giving her a hug. She smiled and said, "Good thanks." I led her into the kitchen and offered her a cup of coffee but she declined.

"I came by to ask if you or Delly could check up on Elizabeth ever so often? She's got a bad case of the Flu and we'll all be at work late except Steven who comes home at Eight." I tsked and let out an 'awe' sound. Rydel immediatly hopped into action, flittering around the kitchen getting ingrediants for chicken soup and Rocky and Ryland set to making a pot of hot chocolate for her.

"Oh, the poor baby. Of course! I don't know if you've noticed but she's had quite the affect on this family." I pointed over to where Rydel was making the soup and Ross came in to help her, and Rocky and Ryland trying to figure out the instructions on the tin of cocoa mix. Michelle smiled fondly and Rydel turned around to where she was sitting at the bar.

"Lizzie's like family now. I'll go by and check on her as soon as the soup is done." Michelle nodded her thanks and Ryland spoke up next.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to all of us. And in this family, we all help when someone is sick, If only Riker knew she was sick!" Speak of the devil Riker came down just then and immediatly jumped into the conversation.

"If only I knew who was sick?" He asked while giving a greeting hug to Michelle. She looked over at him and said, "Lizzie has a bad case of the Flu. I'm sorry, Riker, she told me to tell you she won't be able to make it to the game tonight." His eyes bugged out of his skull for a moment but he immediatly gained composure, acting as non-chalant as he could. Me being his mother saw right through it and knew he was freaking out on the inside for the health of the wonderful girl.

"Oh, well, I see. Do-do you know h-how bad it is?" He asked stuttering while slapping Rocky's hands away from the pot of hot cocoa and taking it over before the whole thing blew up. I nodded at him appreciativly and he nodded back, before giving Michelle his undivided attention.

"Well, It looks pretty bad, Riker. She has a tempature of 103 and she was throwing up." Michelle answered. "I'm sorry, she was really looking forward to seeing you tonight." That earned a snicker from Rocky and a jab in his ribs from Rydel. I gave them each a warning look and they settled down. Riker looked really worried now, I saw the pain behind his brown eyes and just wanted to cuddle him. I tried to think of a subtle way of cheering him up, then it struck me.

"Hey Riker, you've already had your Flu shot, but Rydel or me hasn't. So, why don't you bring the soup and everything over, and maybe just watch some movies or something?" I'm a genius, it's kind of my job. His eyes and face looked like a light literally brightened and we all looked to Michelle for an ok.

"Well, I think she would appreciate that very much." She finally said, we all had a silent victory moment and Riker nodded then ran upstairs to get ready.

"Okay troops! Rocky, you help Riker carry over the stuff." I said and they nodded, Rydel looked sulken and left out though, so I quickly said, "Rydel, if you want you can walk over with them and make sure she doesn't need anything else okay?" She immediatly brightened and nodded. Riker came back down with a, well, backpack full of movies and I sighlently laughed at his child-like eagerness.

Rocky, with the help of Ross and Ryland spotting him, carefully poured the hot cocoa into a thermus and Rydel expertly drained the hot soup into a tupperware container. They all got their shoes and coats on and followed Michelle out the door.

Riker's POV

I was trying to contain my worry as we crossed the yard and walked up the short driveway to the front door. My heart ached for Lizzie and I just wanted to make everything better for her. I wish I could take her sickness away and make sure it never came back. Michelle, the spitting image of her daughter, opened the door and it looked like everyone had already left for the day. She motioned for us to wait in the kitchen while she went upstairs and I kicked off my shoes and obeyed orders. Rocky set the thermus down on the counter and plopped down on a bar stool and Rydel followed suit.

After what felt like hours of waiting, I heard a muffled talking and shuffling upstairs and a faint, "Okay." Before Michelle came back down and sighed.

"You can all go in now." She said to all of us. We nodded and immediatly almost ran up the stairs. Michelled stopped me though just as I was about togo upstairs and said, "I set her T.V. up so you can watch some movies. I really appreciate you always looking after her like this." I nodded, trying to find words to say, when I finally found the right ones.

"Well, I care about her, alot." I said, nervous of her reaction. She just smiled fondly at me and said, "I know. A mother can tell these things ya know." I smiled and chuckled a little bit. She then motioned with her head to the stairs and said, "Well, go on now. She's waiting on you." I smiled and gave her one last hug, before picking up my backpack full of movies and ran upstairs.

I entered the dimly lit room and immediatly dropped the bag I was carrying and knelt at her side of the bed. "Hey." She said smiling and speaking weakly. I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "Hey, you look sick." She laughed but immediatly regretted it and clutched at her stomach.

"Ouch, don't make me laugh. and, thank you Captain Obvious." I did a "nose laugh" and remembered that Rydel and Rocky where in the room. I looked around and noticed Rydel fluffing and situating her pillow so she was comfortable, and tucking the blankets in around her. Rocky, was just, being as comforting as he could. Which ment he was awkwardly sitting at the end of her bed, and reading the instructions on the Vicks bottle.

"Hmmm, I wonder how strong this stuff really is..." He said while unscrewing the cap and taking a giant, giant, breathe, with his mouth open. Rocky's an idiot. He immediatly started gagging and I could tell it took all Elizabeth had in her not to laugh at his stupidness. He was literally doubled over, almost dry heaving. I laughed along with Rydel, as she dragged him out of the room calling out, "Well, tell me if you need anything else!"

Leaving me alone with the sick beauty laying in the bed. I finally got a good look at her and noticed how pale and clammy she looked. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair looked damp and was splayed out across her pillow in chocolatey brown waves.

Elizabeth's POV

My mom came in and said that Rocky, Rydel, and Riker *insert giggles* where here to see me. I nodded and said a weak, "Okay." Before she left to go get them. While she was downstairs I went into a violent coughing fit and thats what Rocky and Rydel walked into. Rydel immediatly lifted my back up and was patting my back and Rocky stood back, trying not to get sick. After I finished, he came closer and handed me a tissue which I gladly took.'

"So, I was gonna ask how you were feeling, but according to what I just saw I'm gonna say not good." He said with a laugh at the end. I tried to laugh but immediatly regretted it and clutched at my stomach in pain.

"Well, you would be correct. I feel like crap." I said, while blowing my nose. Rydel worked on getting my pillow nice and fluffy and said, "Well, Ross and I made some homemade chicken soup for you." She said. "Wow, you didn't have to do that." I said, though it sounded nasally. Rocky nodded and said, "Yeah we did. Me and Ryland also made some Hot Chocolate, though we almost burnt it and Riker had to step in and save it."

I silent chuckled and patted his shoulder saying, "Thank you, Rocky. I really appreiate the special effort it took." He laughed along with me and said, "Glad to see your sickness isn't affecting your sarcasm." I smiled and nodded, thats when Riker walked in.

He was wearing some medium washed skinny jeans with rips and the shirt he wore in the "Love Me" video. His face was covered with worry, and I could see the pain in his eyes. I slightly smiled and he dropped the backpack he was carrying and walked over to my side.

After the casuality's where exchanged and Rocky gagged on some Vicks, they left and left me with Riker. Their was about five minutes of him just rubbing my knuckles and trying to comfort me when he said, "Hey, I brought a bunch of movies." I nodded, in the middle of another coughing fit, and motioned to the T.V. and DVD player in my room. He nodded and unzipped the bag. As I was blowing my nose with the tissue I got out of the box on the nightstand, he pulled out one of my favorite movies.

Star Wars Episode 2: Attack Of The Clones

I smiled in delight as he stuck it into the player and grabbed the remote. I scooted over on the bed and he layed down ontop of the covers. I tried scooting away from him a bit, just so I wouldn't get him sick, but he kept scooting closer.

"Why are you moving away from me?" He asked with a slight chuckle as the opening Crawl for Star Wars came on. "Well, I didn't want to get you sick." I said plainly. He just laughed and nudged my body closer to his, arms wrapping across my shoulders and a big kiss placed on my head. "I had my Flu Shot already, so theres no way I can get sick." I laughed a little and said, "You know, you can still get sick from me."

He looked me dead in the eyes and with the most sincere and love struck voice I've ever heard said, "But maybe it's worth it. I get to be with you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and looked down to blink them back. When I looked back up, his face was lit up from the glow on the T.V., making his famous blonde hair stand out more. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering my lips on his skin a bit. Loving the warmth on my cold lips. Thats when I remembered, We still had some stuff we needed to talk about.

"What are we now?" I asked, as he watched the scene where Anakin confesses his love for Padme. He didn't answer me right away, but I knew he was thinking. After what felt like hours, but was really only seconds, he said, "I don't know." I sighed and buried my head back into his arms, watching and paying close attention to the screen, yet still keeping up the conversation.

"It's illegal. We couldn't do anything involving dating until i'm Eighteen." He nodded and answered me back, "Then we'll wait." I laughed a small, bitter laugh and said, "Really? In Three years, you probably would have found someone else." I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it was like word vomit, I couldn't control what came out of my mouth, or how it sounded when it came out. He immediatly paused the movie and took me up into his arms.

"Hey-" He cooed, "-I know what your thinking." I breathy laughed into his shirt and said, "Oh, really? And just how do you know?" He stroked my hair and kissed my head saying, "Because I know you. Your thinking logically about this whole thing. You always have to think logically about everything, which I find very admirable by the way-" He quickly added as I twist the draw strings on his hoodie, "-And when your in love, I will agree that you can't always just follow your heart where ever it may take you, but I think your paying to much attention to your brain and not enough on your heart." He said, poking me right where my heart is. I laughed and looked up into his molten gold eyes with the beautiful flecks of brown in them.

"Do you really think that you'll love me as much as you do now in Three years? Thats an awful long time, Riker." He took my face in his hands and brought it up close to him, tickling our noses together.

"It may be a long time to you, but every day I spend with you go's by faster and faster, its a blessing and a curse. I know that I love you, so I'm willing to wait. But, the question is, do you love me as much too?" He came off as confident, but I picked up on the flecks of nervousness and insecurity hidden in his voice.

"Yes, Riker. I love you. More than you may ever know." He smiled a "Million Dollar Smile" at me and I returned the favor. He was just about to lean in and kiss me, when another insanly painful coughing fit broke us apart. I immediatly turned away from him, swinging my feet over the bed and coughing into my tissue. He crawled over on his knee's and patted me on the back.

"Lizzie, it sounds like its getting worse. Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked me. I couldn't answer because every cough felt like a kick in the gut, and someone shoving sand paper down my throat. I coughed so much that I got naseous, and ran into the bathroom, so fast, he could barely keep up.

I leaned over the toilet and shut my eyes, throwing up so much that I felt like my internal organs could go with it. Riker stood back by the door, far enough to give me privacy, but close enough to leap into action if something bad happened.

It felt like hours, but I finally stopped and opened my eyes.

"Lizzie, is that..." Riker began to ask, but I cut him off with a nod. The toilet was full of clouded blood. I had thrown up clouded blood, alot to by the looks of it. I barely had the energy to pull the little silver handle to get the dreaded stuff out of my sight. I went to stand up, but I may have thrown up more than I thought, because I crumbled to the floor. My head felt light and I was dizzy. It was amazing that I was still concious. I felt Riker lift me up bridal style and walk, (or run, I really couldn't tell) downstairs and out the door. I had to fight to stay awake and aware of my surroundings.

I felt myself be put onto a firm, yet soft and warm object, almost like a chair. I heard car door sounds, and an engine roar to life. He gripped my hand the whole time, and I heard muffled voices that I vaguely made out to be Riker, Rydel, and Stormie. After what felt like seconds of driving, I was yet again being carried. This time we entered some sort of building, which I'm guessing was a hospital, because I saw and felt bright lights beating down on me. Riker layed me down onto a stretcher or some sort of bed, and I was being rolled away.

His hand held mine desperatly until I felt it slack off more and more, until it was nowhere to be felt. They put a mask on me that covered my nose and mouth and everything went black.

Riker's POV

I held her, growing limp, body tight in my arms as I raced down the stairs and out the door. I opened the door to my blue Toyota FJ as fast as I could and carefully set her in and buckled her up.

"MOM!" I shouted as I fished around in my pocket for the keys. My mom ran out the door followed by Rydel. I motioned for them to hurry and get in the car and they did.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rydel shrieked as she buckled up and saw Lizzie's...body. I jammed the keys into the ignition and jerked the car in gear. Once we were safely on the road to the hospital, I clutched onto Elizabeth's hand and told them everything.

"She was coughing really hard, worse then before and I offered to take her to the hospital. She said no and when she threw up...It was clouded blood. Alot of it too. She tried to stand up and she crumbled onto the floor." They nodded and I got caught in a red light. "Crap!" I shouted and slapped the steering wheel. I took a quick glance over at her and saw she was visibly going unconcious. I could tell she was fighting to stay awake, which was good. Only Lizzie could regain logical thoughts and recall certain medical facts at times like these. She knew if she went under, that was it. I felt the tears cloud my eyes at how brave and strong she was being, and the milisecond that light turned green, I stomped on the gas.

Mom and Rydel kept nudging her and talking to her, trying to keep her concious. After a minute I joined in too.

"Come on Elizabeth, stay awake for me." I kept mumbling until the words didn't sound like words, just random noises coming out of my mouth. We reached the hospital in record time and I jumped out of the car so fast, Rydel had to turn it off for me because I forgot. I cradled Lizzie's limp body in my arms and shouted for help as soon as my foot stepped into the doorway. Immediatly a doctor and two nurses came up. The doctor held one eyelid open and shined a flash light into her eyes before the nurses came along with a stretcher and started wheeling her off. I followed as far as I could and clung to her hand desperatly, until one of the nurses held me back.

"No people after this point, sorry." She said. I nodded limply and whimpered a little when I saw them wheel her around a corner, out of my sight.

**OKAY! I know I told some of you that their was going to be major funniness in this chapter but I started typing and this is where it led me! **

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and favorited and or followed this story! I love you all! Stay posted for the next chapter!  
**

**Also, I'm eating a sofa pia! Its a mexican desert and I lovvveee itt! PM me if you want the recipe! Its super simple and DELICIOUS! Unless, your one of those "Healthy Eaters" Then of course you'll probably think its nasty, and complain about "Caarrrbbbsss" and "Calloorriieess" and such...**


	15. The Eighth Friday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

** Fridays with Riker**

**_The Eighth Friday- Continued_**

Rydel's POV

We waited anxiously in the blindingly bright white waiting room for what felt like hours. The tick-tock sound the clock was making seemed to echo in our ears. I jumped a little in suprise when Riker finally stood up and said, "I should go call everyone." Mom subtly nodded and he walked off, phone glued to his ear.

Kara, Mary, Rocky, Ross, and Ratliff walked in and sat down next to us. No one dared to say a word. Riker came back and sat down after a while, saying, "They'll be here as soon as they can." I knew he was talking about her parents and Steven. A doctor walked out of the big double doors and startled us all.

"Elizabeth Michelle Johnson?" His kind voice asked. We all stood up, but it was Riker who immediatly walked over. "Yes?" He asked, obviously scared. "Well, she wanted you all with her when we tell you the news." He said. We all nodded to eachother and stood up. Riker was walking the fastest, and when we entered room 325 he was the first to be by her side.

Riker's POV

I ran into the room and immediatly ran to her side. She was awake and looking better, and I forgot that other people where their. I walked over and desperatly took her face in my hands, giving her a soft and gentle kiss, right on the lips. She gently pushed me away, and it was only then that I noticed the unshed tears that formed in her eyes.

"Lizzie, baby whats wrong?" I asked her softly. She just squeezed her eyes shut, not answering. I turned back around and saw everyone staring at the scene. I looked to the doctor and my eyes begged him to answer.

He came further into the and cleared his throat. "Elizabeth's condition is alot more serious then we originally thought. Her throat was so dry, and her coughs were so violent, that it shredded her vocal chords." Their was a stunned dead silence. Everyone looked at Elizabeth in pity, and in return, she turned her head away in shame.

The doctor nodded and left, saying, "Their may be good news, but we're not for sure." I nodded my thanks to the doctor, and he left. "Guys, can we be alone for a minute?" I asked everybody in the room. They nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind them.

Her head was still hung low, and I gently lifted it up. The tears where sliding down her cheeks. I bent down my head, and kissed her again and again, making sure she knew just how much I loved her. I just wanted to be close to her. She pulled back after a moment, and the tears where all dry. She scrunched her knee's up and made room on the bed. I sat down and held her, though she pushed back after a moment to.

She looked around the room and finally found a dry erase board. She un-capped the marker and began to write.

**What am I going to do now?** The message stated, in her cleanly written handwriting.

"Well, we'll just have to take it a day at a time." I said back. She erased her previous message and wrote another one.

**The doctor said their may be a surgery to help me talk again. **I nodded and said, "Well thats good. Things will get better, I promise." She held out her pinky, and we criss crossed them. She smiled and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me close and kissing me. My mind scattered and I couldn't even remember what day it was or what my middle name was, she kissed me that passionatly. She pulled back just as I was getting deep into it and wrote another message.

**I love you, Riker.** It stated. I shut my eyes tight and felt the glorious feeling her saying, or writing, those words gave me. I grabbed onto her hands tight and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Marry me."

Before she could answer, her parents and Steven burst in. Her mom showered her with hugs and Steven sat by her side protectivly. Her dad was talking to the doctor and her mom cried at the news. Elizabeth eyed me as I took her dad out of the room.

"Mr. Johnson-" I started. "Call me Robert, Riker. It's all right." He said with a soft chuckle. I nodded and said, "Robert, sorry. I was um- I was wondering if you'd- uhh." I was so nervous I couldn't get any words right or out. I finally took a deep breathe and said, "Sir, I- I want to Marry your daughter."

**Ok, yeah i was going to make it longer, but I felt like that was a pretty good place to stop. CLIFFHANGERRR!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an actual chapter. But I've been thinking about posting another story on here, because of this little idea thats been swimming around in my brain for sometime. So, I'll tell you the title and a trailer of some sorts and you tell me if I should do it or not. **

** It will be called ****_Realize_**** and is based off the song by Colbie Callait. Because listening to it is how I got the inspiration. It'll be set in California, just like real life, and R5 will be in it, just not as R5 the band. Heres the trailor.**

** When Elizabeth first met Riker when she was a freshmen and he was a junior, she thought the world of him and fell head over heels.**

** When Riker first met Elizabeth when he was a junior and she was a Freshmen, he thought...Nothing. **

** Elizabeth and Rydel are best friends, along with Carrie, Taylor, and Bethany. **

** Elizabeth pines over Riker for the rest of her freshmen through Sophmore years. Never telling a soul about her infatuation, until her friends find out. **

** Elizabeth is in the Drama club and is the quiet straight A student in class. Riker is the Hocky teams captain, and is on the team along with brothers, Rocky, Ross, and friend Ellington. **

** I might use a few Glee character names in here. I dont watch it, but I know some of the names and what they look like, so if you recognize a name from glee, just picture the person who plays it along with it. **

** More will be explained in a prologue I post if I do decide to post this story. I'm not taking requests for any of the characters, because I usually get to crowded with them and I feel bad If I can't get any in. So, instead I will PM a few of you , asking if you would let me base one of the characters off of you. I probably won't have any love interest for the rest of the boys, because it takes my focus away from writing the main story plot. **

** Please tell me in a review, If I should do this. I need all the reviews I can get for this, so if you've been reading and not reviewing, I'd appreciate it very much if you could post me a review with your descision. I really value your opinion, and each one gives me more inspiration and motivation. I love you all!**


	17. The Conversation

** all my lovely readers! Okay, so I left you all on sort of a cliffhanger last time, so the wait is over! I actually wanted to say something about the last chapter.**

** I had no Idea, whatsoever, that I would write that. Here I was, writing the chapter, when I'm all "he should propose!" I dont even think my brain registered what I was doing when I wrote it and posted it. So if this chapter is terrible, feel free to tell me. **

** [Disclaimer] Me: Alright, uhhh lets see, after what happened last time with you two *looks directly at Ross and Ratliff* lets have...Riker do the disclaimer! **

** Riker: Okay! R5inmysoul is incredibly talented and amazing, but unfortunatly, she doesn't own anything. Though she wished she owned me! *winks***

** Me: *blushing* Hehehe, y-yeah. T-thanks Riker. Okay, on with the chapter before I have heart failure. NOW! NOW! DO IT NOW!**

** Fridays With Riker**

**_The Conversation_**

Riker's POV

I had no idea I would've been asking, what could most likely be the most important question of my life, today. My hands were sweaty, and I kept shifting from one foot to the next anxiously. Robert, or as I may have to call him after this, Mr. Johnson looked...blank. I don't even think he registered what I said, because his face lacked all emotion. And as I've come to know, Some emotion is way better that No emotion. My heart pace quickened when five minutes of silence went by. Then his face seemed to lighten up again, and he finally spoke.

"Riker." He started, looking kindly into my eyes. "Michelle was right. You do love our Lizzie, and I couldn't think of a person i'd rather have her be with." I automatically felt the knots in my stomach settle. I was about to throw out all my thanks when he continued.

"She's still only 16, Riker. I know you love her, I can see it everytime your around eachother. But it's still illegal. I will allow to you marrying her, but I want you to wait. Could you wait for her?" He askes me, placing a gentle hand onto my sunken shoulders. I thought for a moment, wanting to make the absolute best descision for her, and myself. I felt the confidence in me build as I made my descision.

"I will wait, Robert. I'll wait for as long as she wants too. I really, really want her to be mine." He smiled in understanding and gave me a friendly and warm hug. I returned it and we walked back inside.

Mary and Kara were sitting at one side of her bed, while Rydel was sitting on the other side. Steven, Ryland and Ratliff were no where to be seen though. Neither was my mom or Michelle.

"Where are the others?" I asked Rocky and Ross, who was sitting on the couch by the T.V. "Steven, Ell, and Ryry went to the movies. Mom and Michelle went back to the house to do stuff." Rocky answered while flipping through channels. Mr Johnson left to go home after our talk, so it was just us. I pulled up a chair on the other side of Rydel, and grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand.

"Hey, Lizzie." Kara started saying. "You never did tell us how the plan went." I rolled my eyes and Lizzie grabbed the marker board to write down her answer.

** It didn't go quite as planned. **She wrote. "Why not?" Mary asked. Ross immediatly stiffened, and his eyes grew wide. Elizabeth noticed this and was trying hard to supress a smirk as she wrote her answer.

**Ross told him. **

In an instant, Ross was being tackled to the ground. Mary was pounding her fist into his shoulder screaming, "HOW COULD YOU?!" Rocky was trying desperatly to pry Kara off of him, who was going insane. Rydel was pushing and shoving at Ross, and yelling, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD WE WORKED?!" I looked down at Elizabeth who had an unbelievably amused look on her face.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" I asked after a while. she opened her mouth, as if saying "stop" but of course, no sound came out. She erased her previous message and wrote a new one to me.

**Sorry, can't speak. Are you gonna stop them?** I laughed and scooted onto the bed next to her. I gathered her up into my arms and kissed her head. "Maybe later." I replied. She sighlently laughed, and wrote down another message. **What did you and dad talk about?** It said. I started playing with her fingers, intertwining them and rubbing her knuckles. "Marriage." I replied simply. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look up at me, almost eerily.

She started gesturing for me to tell more, so I did. "We talked about us, and marriage." She sighed and nodded, sinking her head lower into my arms. We were content for a long time, well, long as in maybe 5 minutes at the most. Just holding eachother and watching Ross, being beaten and tackled. Yeah, it was fun.

"How long?" I said after a while. She turned to me with questioning eyes and I explained. "How long do you want to wait? You know, for Marriage?" She nodded in understanding and turned back around, contemplating my question. She erased her board and wrote her number. **21.** Was all it said. I nodded and kissed her head, "I think that's a very good number." She shook a little with laughter and I spoke up when I heard a loud screech from Ross.

"Okay guys, I think he's had enough. Remember he kinda needs his face un damaged." They all stopped dead in their tracks, and in an instant, they where completely civilized again, helping his mangled body up, clothed were torn and hair a mess. Mary kissed him on the lips apologizing profusely and Rydel tried to fix his torn shirt. Kara, well, she looked absolutley fine with the damage and her and Rocky were currently making out in the corner, oh well.

After a while everyone left, leaving me and Elizabeth alone. We sat and held eachother for a while. Completely comfortable with the silence. "So, are you already going over wedding plans in your head?" I asked, joking. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, I knew she would never do something like that so soon. She sat up and turned onto her knees one arm going around each side of my head. She leaned in real close, and I started melting under her gaze. I puckered my lips a bit, leaning in to meet hers and I closed my eyes, waiting. Her lips barely brushed past mine, just ghosting over the skin on mine, when she pulled back, and layed back down, resting her head on my chest and closing her eyes, slowley falling asleep.

"Tease." I mumbled, falling asleep too.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up after, what I'm guessing to be 20 minutes, to a light knock on my hospital door. I looked over to see Riker still sound asleep, head leaning back onto the pillow, and arms wrapped losely around me. I carefully untagled myself from him, and gently, so as not to wake him up, slid out of the small bed, and tip-toed over to the door.

"Hello, Ms. Elizabeth" My doctor, Dr. Reese, said. I put a finger up to my lips quickly, motioning for him to be quiet. He nodded with a smile and said, "Well, I came here to tell you some good news." I exhaled out of relief, I could really use some good news right now...

"There is a surgery you could have. It's short, maybe half an hour at the most, and what we do is re-construct your vocal chords, putting the shredded tissue back in place and securing it. We have an opening now, and your medical insurance should cover it. But there is one problem..." He whispered, as my eyes dropped from hopeful to serious. I took a risky look back at Riker and took a deep breathe, preparing myself for the worst.

"You'll have to stay quiet for ten days, to be sure the salvant dries and can stick properly. After that you'll be fine, but you mus'nt sing to often. It could damage your vocal chords permenatly." My dreams had been partially crushed. How could I be a famous musician like Riker if I couldn't sing all the time? I only had a short time to think, since they only had an opening to do it right now. So, I went with my gut decision.

I nodded. I took a quick glance back at Riker, he probably wouldn't be up for another thirty or forty minutes anyway. But then again...he may be mad if I left without him. I don't think my parents would mine, as long as the insurance was paying for it. But just to be safe, I quickly wrote a note out on my marker board, saying where I was and when I'd be back.

I walked out of my room, and followed the doctor down to the surgery room. He had me lay down on a bed, and some nurses came and gave me a sedative, then... everything went black.

After I had woken back up, everything was blurry. As my vision was clearing I could tell I was still in the surgery room, nurses where de-prepping, and everyone was cleaning up. I sat up hazily, and a nurse ran to me and helped me up fully. Dr. Reese came to me, pulling the mask off his face and smiling.

"The surgery was a success! You'll be fine to leave now." He said. I nodded, and slowly and carefully, with the help of a nice nurse, made it back to my room. She told me on the way there, what to do, and what not to do during the ten days. I nodded, and opened the door. Riker was still asleep, but there was a fresh change of clothes by my bed and a note.

**I brought you some clothes. I hope the surgery went well! -Rydel.**

I smiled and picked them up, walking into the little bathroom and changing, also brushing my teeth in the process. As I walked back out, I noticed he was stirring a bit. I walked over softly, and lent in to give him a small, sweet kiss on the lips. His eyes opened and lit up. He smiled mischeviously and pulled me in for another kiss. His hands went through my hair, and mine where planted firmly on his shoulders. We pulled back, and he pulled me into a hug. I climbed over him and sat on the bed. Grabbing my marker board just incase.

"Why are you dressed in regular clothes?" He asked as he saw I wasn't in the ugly blue, cheap material, hospital gown.

**The doc said I could leave today. **

"But, I thougt you had to wait until after your surgery, if you can have one."

...

"Lizzie, what'd you do?" He asked, wearily.

**I already had the surgery.** I plainly put.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me?! I should've have been there with you! Do your parents know?!" He said, fast.

**The doctor came in, said it was only half an hour long, you where still asleep, and you couldn't have been there anyway. It didn't hurt, Riker. Honest! Plus, it was a success! He said I could talk again in ten days. He called my parents beforehand, and they were alright with it. But, there is one problem...**

I had to erase and write about half way through because my board ran out of room, but he read the last four words and braced for the worst. "What is it?" He asked, wearily.

**I won't be able to sing, atleast not as often. **

He exhaled, and turned to look at me, "How are you gonna be famous now?" I laughed, sighlently of course, and wrote down my answer.

**It's no biggie. I think I'll just leave that up to you. Atleast I can talk now right?**

He nodded, though he still seemed down, he was taking it worst then I was. I erased my message and wrote a new one.

**Besides, I wouldn't want to run you out of buisness anyway. I'm clearly much better! **

**Okay guys, weird place to end, I know. But, it felt like it needed to end there! Sorry it took longer than usual. I've been legitametly busy lately and was either to tired to write, or had nothing to write about. I hoped this chapter wasn't too bad! Thanks for all who read it!**


	18. Ten days later

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Now, quick note, I'll maybe post a few more chapters of this, then an epilogue, then its done. But never fear! I'm posting a new story called ****_Realize _****and its another R5/Riker story, so you should go check it out! I've already posted the prologue, you can find it on my profile under "My Story's". **

** Disclaimer: Haha, yeah! Lets have Ratliff finally do the disclaimer! *Ross does pouty lip and puppy eyes.* **

** ME: *looking directly at Ross* Not. One. Word. Ratliff, hurry go!**

** Ratliff: R5inmysoul, even though incredibly cool, doesn't own anything...*trails off sadly***

** ME: Awe, its okay, Ratliff. We're still THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AVENGED MUSTACHE'S though, right? I officialy own that!**

** Ratliff: Ye-ah! The Justice League is BACK! We should make T-shirts... *goes off to make T-shirts***

** Fridays With Riker**

**_Ten Days Later_**

Well, the past week and a half went by so slow. I couldn't talk at school, so all the kids had more reason to pick on me. I wanted to just stay home, but apperantly I couldn't afford to miss the first ten days of school.

Riker and the rest of the guys came over to see me as often as they could, and I was extremely greatful for the company. Rocky and I watched movies until we couldn't see straight, and I helped Ross pick out a new Beta fish for Ryland, which he insisted on naming, "Marvin 2.0". This time though, he got a aquarium that was virtually indestructable, I still had to remind him not to feed the fish though. Mary came by to help him set up today.

Rocky and Kara where out, doing something, I don't know. Probably laser tag or movies, maybe some "Get Shaved". How should I know? I don't plan their dates!

Despite of where everyone was during the day, they made sure to gather around when the clock hit 2 pm. Riker had to hurry home from the Glee set just to be there. Everyone crowded around me, and when Steven started the count off, everyone was excited to hear how my voice turned out. But Rydel had the phone in her hands, incase something didn't sound right and she had to call the doctor.

"Okay, Lizzie. It's two O'clock. Say something!" Steven comanded. I took a big drink of water, just in case and said, "Uh, H-hey everyone!"

_Whoah._

My voice, didn't sound like my voice. Not in a bad way, but, I can't explain it. I usually had sort of a medium to high pitched voice, the normal voice for a 16 going on 17, year old girl should have. But this voice, sounded older. It had a velvety smooth soulful quality to it. And while, It still had flecks of highness in it, it didn't exactly sound the same.

Everyone stood in shock. "T-try singing something. The doctor said you could sing, just don't overdo it." Ross said. I nodded and opened my mouth to sing.

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough and now it's all in vain. Time starts to pass, before you know it your frozen. Ooohh. But something happened for the very first time with you, my heart melted to the ground, found something true. **_

_** And everyone's looking round' thinking I'm going crazy. **_

_** But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vain that I keep on closing...**_

_** You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep, bleeding love...**_

I finished with a gasp and everyone was also shocked. Riker's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Elizabeth. You sounded just like Leona Lewis!" Rydel exclaimed with a giant cheer. I laughed as Kara and Mary tried to recover from the shock. I took another couple sips of water, because my throat had gotten sore just from singing that little bit.

Everyone gradually scattered. Steven went back to work, Mary and Ross were probably watching Marvin 2.0, and that left Kara, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, and I to occupy ourselves.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked after a while. "Sure." everyone agreed. She and Rydel got up and sorted through movies.

"How about Tangled?" Rydel asked as she found my Blue Ray copy. We all nodded and she popped it in, everyone settling into the couch. After about half into the movie, and after me and Kara got over the initial shock of how much Flynn Ryder resembles Rocky, everyone was basically asleep. I looked at the clock on the kitchen stove and noticed it was already six O'clock. Riker was asleep, leaning on the arm of the couch. So I carefully got up, being careful not to stir anyone from their slumber, grabbed a coat, and walked outside, to my swing and garden.

It was already getting darker out since fall and winter where coming fast, and their was a slight chill in the air. I saw my breath float through the air as I gently sat on my swing and pushed it a bit. The cold air hit my face, and it felt magical. The sky was visually cloudless, and the stars shone clearly and brightly, along with the full moon.

I heard the sliding glass doors open and close, and I twisted my body slightly. Riker was walking off the deck, barefoot, and shrugging a hoodie on over his plain white T-shirt. He walked up behind me, and started pushing me some more, making me swing out over the pond slightly.

"Whats wrong? I woke up and you weren't there." He said as he pulled me back to a stop. He walked around infront of me, and sat down on the large stone there. I sighed and answered the best I could.

"My voice. Just singing that little bit earlier today made it sore. The doctor said not to overdo it with singing. But, judging by what a couple of lines did, I don't think I should sing at all anymore." He nodded in understanding, and seemed to think for a while. "Your not okay with not being able to make music are you? You lied to me the other day when I asked and you said it was no biggie, didn't you?" I looked into his eyes and saw sadness in them.

"I don't know. I feel like I should be mad or something about not being able to make music, but, I don't know anymore. It's not like I got my hopes up for being a famous celebrity someday. In all honesty, I don't want to be. I just wanted to be able to sing. Now, I just feel, lost." I sighed loudly, again. And Riker stood up to give me a big, reassuring hug.

"You know, I wish I could help you get through this more. But I can't. I want to be able to just, take everything bad away from you, but I can't. Your gonna have to get through this partially by yourself, but just know that I am always gonna be here for you. Incase one day you break down, and you need a hug, I'm literally gonna be right there." I hugged him tighter and said, "Just you being here, right now, and how you always are, helps me tremendously. I love you." He "nose laughed" and turned my head up to give me a soft, gentle, reassuring kiss on my lips.

When he pulled back, he reached into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out a long, velvet box, and opened it up. "I got this last week. Kept it with me everywhere I went, haha." He said with a little laugh at the end. I gasped at the sight of a charm necklace of sorts.

An Ice Cream cone for when we went to Get Shaved.

A blue penguin with sparkles for the penguin he got me at the fair.

A roll of film for all the movies we've seen.

A microphone for the Karaoke place we went to.

A theatrical Happy/Sad face for when we saw Phantom Of The Opera

A guitar for when we went and got my guitar.

And in the middle, was a pendant, of a heart. It had my intitials and his initials.

"I love it." I said, speechless, as I lifted my hair up and turned around so he could put it on me. He clasped it in the back, and spun me around to face him. The moon was shining over his head, and he bent down, just leaning his forehead against mine, and sighing deeply.

"Whats wrong?" I murmered. I could feel a smile creep up on his face and he said, "Nothing. For the first time, nothing is wrong." I smiled with him, and when we both leaned in to kiss, We were smiling.

**Okay, so this next chapter will probably be the absolute last, then an epilogue. Also, This next one will time jump a couple years, hint hint. **

** I love you all my lovely reviewers, readers, followers, and favoriters! **


	19. The Wedding (Okay, who saw this coming?)

**Alright guys, the time has come. This is the last chapter, then the Epilogue, which will officially end this story. But dont forget about my other one okay?**

** Disclaimer: Alright guys, I think Ross should finally do it today. **

** Ross: R5inmysoul, What can I say, I'm really gonna miss this story...**

** Me: *Sniffling* Ross, man! Hurry up I'm gonna cry!**

** Ross: Okay! Okay! She doesn't own R5 or anything you recognize, that includes the music, the people, and everything else that is famous. **

** Fridays With Riker**

**_The Wedding_**

This was it. I looked in the mirror as Rydel adjusted my vail for the thousandth time. My mom was crying silently in the beach house master bedroom, and Mary and Kara were waiting patiently by the door with their bouquet of white Iris flowers, and their ocean blue dresses. My dad knocked on the door, and peeked his head inside.

"Their Ready." Was all he said. He was about to give his baby away, what else could you say?

I nodded and gave everyone a huge hug, my eyes starting to mist over as the past seven years of my life floated past my eyes. Mary walked out, followed by Kara, then my mom, then Rydel, the maid of honor. I was the last to leave, and I looped my arm through my fathers, as he helped me down the stairs in my white lace, dress, my vail ghosting over my face and looking through the patterns of the lace. I hope nobody notices I'm wearing converse instead of heels...

Kara joined Rocky at the door and they walked out onto the long white lace runner that seperated our feet from the sand. Wooden chairs were placed on each side of it, and little string lights with Iris flowers aligned the Runner. At the end, was a white archway that had vines wrapping over on top of it, and underneath, was the officient, and Riker.

Mary and Ross joined hands and walked down next, and parted at the end, Mary going on the left, Ross going on the right, next to Rocky. Stormie and Mark, of course, got their turn down the isle, and sat in the front row seats, on Riker's side. The flower girl, and ring bearers, who were all Riker's little cousins, who I loved dearly, walked down next.

Rydel and Steven was the last to go, before it was my turn. The butterfly's in my stomach multiplied by the hundreds, and I felt happy, yet lightheaded. After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the end.

The music picked up a bit, and the french doors swung open for the last time. My father took the first step over the threshold, and I followed at a graceful pace.

Everyone stood up, and turned to look at me. I felt a blush creep up my neck, and I heard a few scattered Gasps. Everything else after that, I didn't notice...

I only noticed the completely awestrucken face of my fiance` in minutes to be Husband. He was wearing a tan suit, a black vest, white shirt, and ocean blue tie. His hair had been windswept perfectly over his forehead, hiding the corner of his eye, which made me swoon. Over the years, his features stayed the same, unlike mine. I had grown more, atleast two or three more inches, so I was now 5'9'', my hair had gotten lighter at the tips, and my face had become less, baby like.

He smiled, a smile I knew he only reserved for me. A smile that could put all his other breathtaking smiles to shame, if that was even possible. His brownish hazel eyes sparkled with delight, I felt mine misting over with tears of joy, and if it was possible, I think his were too.

My father handed me off, and the ceremony started, everything went by in a blur as the vowels were exchanged, and the words I've been waiting to hear, for what felt like my whole life, were said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Riker scooped me up, and dipped me in a graceful fashion, planting a kiss on my awaiting lips that had so much pure love in it, I actually did start to cry. Everyone clapped and cheered as we parted, a secret, knowing glance passed between both our eyes.

We walked back down the runner, and soon, everyone was invited inside so the outside ceremony space could be set up for the reception. We had beverages, and little appetizers, and soon, everyone was invited back outside.

A large, white tent was set up, with high ceilings that had drapes going up into them with small crystal lights hanging down. The whole blace had blue lighting, and the DJ started the dancing off.

I was dancing and moving to the beat of the music with Rydel, Kara, and Mary, when the music stopped, and a spotlight hit the small stage.

The shadow of a tall figure stood there, bass in hands, and two brothers right next to him. the spotlight hit him, illuminating the platinum blonde hair that I loved, and the DJ called out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, R5 IN THE BUILDING!" Everyone went exstatic, especially the few fans that won the contest to be present at our wedding. R5 had gotten huge over the past couple years, not as big as One Direction, or Justin Bieber, but I had a feeling they didn't want to be...

_**My friends say I'm a fool to think that your the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for** **love. **_Riker's marvelous voice rang out. As everyone cheered as they sang the song that started it all...

_**Whoah oh oh Love me Love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how ya do me! Kiss me, Kiss me, say that ya miss me, Tell me what I wanna hear! Tell me ya love me. **_

The last lyrics rang out, and, in true Riker fashion, he jumped off stage, skidding to a spot infront of me, and swooping me up into a big kiss.

I pulled back, giving him a serious, yet loving glance, and saying, "Wait here." He nodded, obviously confused, but Rydel, Kara, Mary, and the rest of R5 new what was happening as I made my way to the stage, where a large, black, grand piano stood.

"Lizzie, you know you won't ever be able to sing after this." Kara warned as I stepped out onto the stage. I nodded and said, "Then shouldn't I be singing for the last time, to someone I love?" Mary and Rydel gave me a long, reassuring hug, and I joined Ross and Rocky and Ratliff up on stage, where I sat at the piano.

"Ladies and Gentleman, especially Riker, here for your entertaining pleasure, Mrs. Elizabeth...Lynch." The DJ's soft voice rang out.

Everyone immediatly gasped. Riker was shocked, and made to push his way up onto the stage, probably to stop me from ruining my singing voice, but Rydel and Mary gently pushed him back, landing him into a seat, that was pushed out into the open area.

"Hey guys. This song, means alot to me. And I never had the guts to sing it, until now. Riker, this...This is for you." I saw his eyes mist over, and I gave him a small smile, telling him sighlently that everything would be okay.

Because everything would be okay...

_**I'm so tired of being here...**_

_** Suppressed by all my, childish fear. **_

_** And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.**_

_** Cause your prescence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. **_

_** These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real, there just so much that time cannot erase. **_

_** When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...**_

_** And I held your hand, through all of these years, but you still have... All of me.**_

My throat was on fire, and I knew now, the immensity of my descision. I kept my head down, expertly playing the piano infront of me, it was all worth it to me.

And it was too late to turn back now...

_**You used to captivate me, by your resegnating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. **_

_** Your face it haunts, my once pleasent dreams... Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.**_

_** These Wounds won't seem to heal. This Pain is just to real, theres just so much that time cannot erase.**_

_** When you Cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd Fight away all of your Fears.**_

_** And I held your hand, through all of these years, but you still have, all of me. **_

I held the last note out as I stood up, microphone in hand, and glided over to center stage, setting it in the mike stand there. Rocky and Ross then came out of the shadows, and took their places next to me. I took the offered guitar Ross handed me and flung it over my head. Ratliff took his seat at the drums, and for the next few lines, there was no music except the sound of my voice.

_** I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. **_

_** But though your still with me...**_

_** I've been alone all along...**_

We erupted into music and movement, Rocky playing Riker's bass effortlessly, while me and Ross took over guitar. I risked a glance to were Riker was sitting, and the tears flowing freely out of his eyes spoke more than words ever could.

Everyone elses faces. Well, I didn't exactly notice them...

_** When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your Tears.**_

_** When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_** And I held your hand through all of these years!**_

_** But you still have...**_

_** All of me... Hmmmmm... **_

We finished, and the pain and burning in my throat was close to unbearable. I set my guitar down, and before anyone could move, I ran off the stage, and out onto the beach, my shoes kicking off along the way.

I reached about half a mile, when I just stopped, and stared out at the ocean. The moonlight was glistening over it, and I felt at peace. My throat was still killing me though...

Not caring about the sand getting in my hair or on my dress, or who was watching, I layed down into the cool sand. My dress slid up to my knee's and the water was just barely tickling my bare feet. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the scent of every ocean smell you could imagine, I almost wanted to fall asleep. I spread my arms out, and waved them around in the sand, making sand angels, of you will.

I heard the thumps of footsteps approaching, and I opened my eyes, only to find Riker, my husband, towering over me. He was breathing heavily, probably from running, his lips were slightly parted, and he looked down at me with a certain gleam in his eyes. I stood up on my own, and we were nose to nose.

"What about your voice?" He asked. I smiled and said, "It hurts, if thats what you want to know." He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing up and down my arms.

"You won't be able to sing again. You knew that and you still did it." He said, some kind of, unreadable emotion in his words, almost as if, he knew I was going to do it.

"I know. Thats why I sang it to you." His eyes met mine, and they flooded over with amazement and wonder. "I love you." Is what he barely got out, before his lips met mine in a passionate, hungry, love driven kiss.

We pulled apart, and I rested my head in the nook of his neck, and we looked out over the ocean, where the scheduled fireworks where starting to set off. I suddenly got hit with an idea, and I began undoing my hair, taking all the bobby pins and other clips out, and throwing them onto the sand.

My hair hit my face in an ubundant of waves and sparkly curls, and I started heading twoards the water, dress and all. I waded in until it completely covered my ankles, and went lower until it was half up my leg, making its way to my knee.

"What are you doing?" Riker called, confused as he was still standing on his spot on the beach.

"Swimming!" I called back as the water lapped through my dress onto my knees. He quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, pulled off his jacket, his vest, and undid his tie, carelessly throwing them on the sand, before peeling off his shirt and racing into the water with me, the icy cold water...

"Your crazy!" He called as he shivered. I laughed and went out deeper, the water was almost hitting my waist now, and called back, "Crazy 4 U!" He laughed as I quoted the lyrics from one of their songs, and he ran out deep into the ice cold water, meeting me and picking me up, spinning me around.

We heard the music from the white tent in the distance, "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. He bowed like a gentleman, and offered me a hand to dance, I curtsied like a lady, and took it. We waltzed in the water and everytime the line, "You lift my feet off the ground, and spin me around" came on, he would do just that.

After a while, I started getting cold, so he pulled me in close to him, and wrapped his arms around me, mine where clutched in the front of me. I lifted my head up, and reached my hand up too, to bring his face down to mine, and our lips, for the millionth time since I was 16, met in a soft, gentle kiss. Each time feeling like the very first time it happened.

We never got tired of eachother. He still found different ways to make me smile, and I could always find a way to suprise him.

We slow danced like that through the night. All night.

Well, until Rydel came running out screaming at us to get our butts back inside before we got sick...

**Alright guys, last chapter! The next one will officially end the story! But dont forget about my other one in the works. **

** And quick thanks to a person who reviewed on the Prologue of Realize, she couldn't log in, but it was a really sweet review and I loved it!**

** Also, I was gonna end my story a certain way, but an idea just popped into my head of a different way I could end it, and I think it would blow your guys' minds! Like, I don't even think you'd see it coming! I'm not sure which I'll do, I may just find a way to incorporate them both! **

** I know this is probably asking to much, but I'd seriously would like, I don't know, maybe six or seven reviews on this chapter? I'm close to forty I think, and it would blow my mind if I hit it. So, I know you guys out there hate it when authors ask this, mainly because I hate it too, but would all those silent readers review on this one? **

** The main reason is I'm extremely curious to see how many people are actually reading this. If you haven't been reviewing because you found some faults, or aren't a big fan of it, then review and tell me what I could do to make my next and future writings more to your liking! **

** I love you all in a non- stalker creepy way!**


	20. Epilogue

** Hey guys! I decided to combine each ending to my story just because I think you guys will like it! So, I hope you like it! Please, Please, Please review okay guys? I would seriously love you all forever!**

** Disclaimer: I'm gonna play favorites and have everyone do the final disclaimer. I'm seriously gonna cry now...**

** Riker: Alright, I think I may cry doing this one. Deep breathe, R5inmysoul, doesn't own anything. And she would like to express her deepest appreciation for everyone who has ever read and reviewed or just enjoyed this story. **

**Rydel: And to everyone who has followed or favorited. She loves you all.**

**Rocky: And she reads all the reviews all the time because you all make her that happy. **

**Me: Hey! You weren't suppost to tell them that! *Glares at Rocky* *mumbles* your lucky your cute...**

**Ross: And we would all like to express our graditude for putting us in this story with such amazing characters like Mary and Kara. **

**Ratliff: And I would like to express my graditude for the awesome glow in the dark Justice League for Mustaches shirts we made. Avenging Mustaches since 1997!**

**Ryland: I'm just happy I get to be here. R5inmysoul is awesome. Read on!**

** Fridays with Riker**

** _Epilogue_**

_ I was walking into the airport to meet my husband and his band when they got off the plane from their across country tour. The baby carrier I was carrying held a little 5 month old boy, with blonde hair and brown eyes, who we named Evan Anthony Lynch. When Riker left he was only a month old, and we missed him terribly. He was cradling the stuffed penguin his daddy sent him. _

_ "Mary! Kara!" I yelled out when I saw them at the terminal waiting for their other husbands, Ross and Rocky. I reached them and hugged them both, lucky to have such nice sisters and aunts to my son. Evan woke up and started crying a bit, and Mary immediatly picked him up and started rocking him back and forth. I sent her a greatful look as I could finally set the baby carrier down and relax my sore arm. _

_ Kara and I talked for a long time about the things we heard from Rydel on the tour. Apperantly they had the best time, we agreed that as soon as Evan was old enough we'd go along with him. But for now, I had to stay behind and watch my husband doing what he loved from a computer screen. _

_ "They're here! Look! They're here!" Mary's voice called out, startling me from my thoughts. _

_ Rydel was the first one out of the tunnel and raced over to give us a long, meaningful hug. She then grabbed Evan, who missed his Aunt Rydel terribly and began bouncing him up and down, making him laugh his little baby laugh with delight. _

_ "Oh! I missed you all soo much!" Rydel squeeled with joy as she pinched Evans cheeks. We all laughed at her Rydel-ness, and the next thing I knew, Mary had trampled over me practicly to get to Ross. They were holding eachother and Ross gave her a long kiss on her awaiting lips, and flashbacks of when they met at the beach over nine years ago flooded into my brain. _

_ Rocky was the next out and Kara flew into his arms with her five foot form. He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. It was terribly obvious how much he missed her by the way his eyes conveyed so much love and pain for having to leave her for four months. _

_ Ratliff and Ryland came out next and attacked everyone in huge hugs. They each gave baby Evan a stuffed toy, to which I protested that he had too much already, but as brothers and caring uncles, yes I consider Ratliff an uncle, just waved me off. From the looks of it, Ratliff got him a giraffe, and Ryland got him a monkey. _

_ Stormie came out next and practicly had tears in her eyes from how excited she was too see us all. We gave eachother a long, tight, hug and she kissed my cheek saying, "Oh, you had no idea how much I missed you and the baby! I thought Riker was gonna lose it from how long we had to stay away." The mention of my husband brought me back to my senses and I said, "Speaking of Riker, where is he? And Mark too?" _

_ Ryland turned to me from where he was tickling the baby's face with the pet stuffed monkey he got Evan and said, "He and dad are unloading the luggage. They'll be around in a minute or two." I nodded my thanks and continued catching up with Stormie._

_ "So, how was the tour? Alot of fans?" I asked. She nodded her head and said, "Almost every venue was sold out! Oh, we met so many wonderful fans! It was the greatest thing ever! As soon as Evan is old enough, you two are definatly coming with us, and Mary and Kara too! I don't think my boys could afford another four months away." _

_ "Was it really that bad for Riker, momma?" I had taken to calling Stormie momma after about a month of me and Riker's marriage. Mark was dad, but my parents still had the same amount of love I've ever given them. They understood. _

_ "Oh well, perhaps a bit more than he would let on. He kept a picture of you and the baby the day Evan was born in a frame in his bunk. He'd never tell anyone this, but I caught him several times just admiring it. And before every show he'd talk to the picture, much like he was talking to you." Tears had formed in my eyes and I held them back bravely. That was, until I looked away for a second._

_ He was walking out of the long hallway, Mark trailling behind. I looked for a moment and took in his appearence. A black R5 shirt, A blue hoodie, and his glasses. I immediatly stood up fast, and our eyes locked the same way the had every day of our lives. _

_ Not one word had issued from our mouths. He dropped his bags, and we ran faster than lightning to eachother. I rammed into his hard chest and threw my arms around his neck tightly. He picked me up and squeezed me tight around my waist. The tears sighlently spilled from my eyes and he took my face into his hands. _

_ "I missed you-" he panted "- more than you or anyone could ever imagine." He then proceeded to lean down and give me a kiss full of longing and want. It brought more tears to my eyes as I placed both my hands on his face and kissed him back with just as much force. We pulled away and I noticed the unshed tears in his eyes. _

_ This time, I wrapped my arms a little more loosly around his neck and leaned in slowly, and kissed him with passion. Our lips collided and moved slowly with eachothers and I played with the hair on the back of his head while he still held me around my waist. It was more of a promise kiss. I saw the worry and relief in his eyes just now and this kiss said, "I will always love you, don't worry." As we parted the kiss I rested my head on his shoulder and leaned into him. He held me snuggly and rocked us both back and forth. _

_ "Come see your Baby, Riker." I said after a minute. I lifted my head from his shoulder and trailed my hands down his arms until they wrapped firmly around his rough hands. I walked backwards, never disconnecting eye contact with him, and led him over to where Mark was holding him on the chair. He stood up, holding the now sleeping boy, and handed him over to Riker. _

_ Riker wrapped his arms around his son and rocked him back and forth. Evan had his arm up over his head and his usually bright blue eyes were resting peacefully. His pale chubby little cheeks had a pink glow to them and his mouth was parted slightly open. Riker rubbed his cheek gently and placed soft sweet little kisses on his forehead. He had a beautiful bright smile on his face but a few water drops spilled from his eyes. Everyone was sighlent, just admiring and relishing in the moment of us all being together again. _

_ "Come on, guys. Lets go home." Mark said softly, standing up and offering his wife a hand to. She took it and the two, now grandparents, came over and gave us all and the baby one last kiss and hug before grabbing their desegnated bags and walking off. _

_ Ross and Mary said they're goodbyes to everyone and went off to their house. Kara and Rocky soon followed suit. Rydel, Ratliff, and Ryland stayed behind to help us with the bags and the baby. We all piled the bags and everyone in the back seat of Rikers Toyota, which he also missed terribly, and drove home. _

_ "When can I keep Evan for a night now that we're back?" Rydel said, breaking the silence. I was about to answer her question when Riker answered for me and said, "Tonight, if you want." I looked at him in shock and said, "Don't you want to spend some quality time with your son?" He smiled, his eyes still locked on the road and said, "Of course I do. But Rydel really missed him and he'll be fine for one night. Besides, maybe I don't want to share you when we get home. I haven't seen or been able to kiss you and hold you for four months and thats what I really want to do." _

_ I blushed at his confession and we dropped Ratliff off at his little apartment. We then drove Ryland back home, with his parents. Rydel was the last to get out. I handed her the overnight bag that had his diapers, pacifier, extra clothes, everything in it and she carefully un buckled the car seat and took Evan in. Riker and I walked in behind her, just to help her get re settled and situated. We stayed for about ten minutes, me saying ten million goodbye's to my baby boy, then left. _

_ Rydel's apartment was only five or ten minutes away so it didn't take much time for us to get home. As soon as we walked through the door I went to put the luggage away when a hand clutched onto my wrist, making me drop the bags and spin around. Riker had discarded his other luggage, Which included his precious bass, and pulled me up against him. _

_ "I love you." He said until he kissed me passionatly. I responded instantly and kissed him back with just as much force. He pushed me up against the countertop in the kitchen and immediatly set me up on it. _

_ "Lizzie, wake up." I heard him say, though it sounded like an echo. _

_ "Wake up, Lizzie!" He said again and again. Each time becoming louder and sounding more and more familiar. _

"LIZZIE WAKE UP!"

I jumped up with a start, sweat all over my forehead and my best friend Lora, jumping up and down on my bed. "Oh thank goodness your up! Hurry, or we're gonna be late for the concert!" I rubbed my eyes groggilly and looked around my room. Nsync posters, R5 posters, light blue walls, a guitar in the corner. What happened?

"Riker?" I asked groggily, looking around for my husband. "Yeah! If you don't hurry your never gonna meet Riker!" I looked at her like she was crazy and had two heads and said, "Why would I want to meet him? I'm married to him, idiot." I said bluntly. She stopped bouncing and looked at me with shocked and confused eyes.

"Lizzie, your not married to him. You've never even met him before!" I sat straight up and jumped out of bed, pacing the room back and forth.

"So, it was a dream? The whole time I was dreaming?" I kept mumbling to myself. "Geez, it must've been one heck of a dream if you actually thought it was real." Lora mumbled standing up.

"But thats just it!" I said pacing over to her. She flopped back down on my bed in fright and I continued. "It couldn't have been a dream! It felt so, so real! I actually dreamt that I knew Riker. From the time I was 15, which would've been two years ago, until the I was 23!" She stood up off the bed and dusted her homemaid tutu off saying, "Geez, it sounds real. Was I in it?!" She asked excitedly. I shot her an apoligetic look.

"No, sorry." She just brushed it off and said, "Okay well, what happened between 15 and 23?" I looked at her and said, "He and Steven were best friends. He came over one Friday and took me to a carnival and Get Shaved. He'd take me out every Friday and we were best friends for a while. Then one day he confessed his love for me and we had to wait until I was 18 to date. Then at 21 we married. 22 I don't remember, but by the time I was 23 we had a baby boy named Evan Anthony Lynch and he was beautiful, Lora! He looked just like his dad except he had ice blue eyes! I went to the airport to pick him up from a four month tour he and R5 had around the country and Rydel took Evan home and their were these girls named Mary and Kara who were married to Ross and Rocky who they met when I was a teeneager and were all through the story and then YOU just HAD to wake me up at the BEST PART!" I finished my a thousand miles a minute ramble breathing heavily and standing looking at Lora.

She blinked a couple times, obviously trying to process what I just told her.

"So, it was a good dream?"

I screamed in frustration and heard my dad call up the stairs, "Everything alright, girls?" Lora yelled back a, "Everythings fine Mr. Johnson! Your daughter just went phsyco for a moment!" By now I had my face buried in my hands and heard dad call back, "Well thats usual! You two better hurry or you'll be late for that concert thingy your going to!"

Lora suddenly jumped up and shoved a punch of clothes at me and shoved me into my bathroom. "HURRY! SHOWER AND COME OUT HERE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I obeyed, still completely in the dark about why she was freaking out and hopped into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body and turned the steamy water off. I hopped out and toweled off before putting the outfit on.

Wowza. A blue tutu, yellow leggings, A black homemaid R5 t-shirt that had all their names and our favorite songs printed in neon paint, another long sleeved fitted pink T-shirt with sleeves to go underneath, a light green skinny tie, and black converse that went up my legs. I looked like a circus clown with all the colors on me. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair before stepping out.

Lora was wearing the same thing except she had a green tutu, a light blue skinny tie, and white converse that went up her legs. She had a chair set out in the middle of my bedroom floor with a hairdryer and brush in hands, a straightening iron on and heating up on my desk. I was shoved into the chair and she set to work, fixing my hair.

"Where are we going again? My brains still a little foggy from the dream I had." She spun me around to face her and said, "A couple weeks ago we got VIP tickets to go see R5 perform. It starts at noon, takes a half hour to get there, and its already ten thirty. Plus, I wanted to be at least ten minutes early. Now shush before I burn you with my iron!" I nodded, scared at how scary she appeared and sat quiet for the rest of the time.

"There!" She said with a long happy sigh. "We are done!" I stood up and looked into the mirror. In fifteen minutes she managed to blow dry my hair, straighten it, then put it into long beachy, yet tight, waves. I was in awe.

"I don't know how you do it. I still don't know how you do it..." I mumbled as I touched a particularly curly strand of hair in my face. "Well, sometimes it just takes the 'Magic Touch' ". She said while twirling her fingers around in the air.

"NOW COME ON!" I quickly ran and grabbed my purse and car keys, making sure I had the ticket and pass to get into the concert and a little extra money for anything else. I ran downstairs and yelled a quick goodbye to my parents before running over to my cherry red 1966 Convertible Top Ford Mustang with White Interior. Normally one of them, since their so rare, would cost tens of thousands of dollars. But this one, I restored with my Dad and Grandpa when we visited back home in Minnesota. It took alot of work, but I eventually finished it, and I now know a thing or two about cars!

We got in and buckled up. I completely took out the original radio unit and put a newer one in that had an auxilary input and a CD player. Lora plugged in her IPod and we blasted Look At Us Now through the speakers. She was telling me the directions on how to get to the venue as we were singing and I almost nearly missed the exit.

We pulled into the parking lot in record time. It was only Eleven Thirty so we had half an hour to kill. I rolled around the parking lot, looking for a good parking spot that was safe enough so my car wouldn't get damaged any. We finally found one in the back.

"HEY! THATS THEIR TOUR BUS! PARK NEXT TO IT!" Lora screeched. I looked over at her and said, "How about we pull up in style?" She looked confused and I switched the lever that made the Convertible Top go down. She smirked at me and said, "Good thinking." We put on our sunglasses and I pulled around the bus and parked about two or three spots away.

"Omg, Lizzie, thats them getting out right now!" Lora whisper/ screamed. I made a movement with my hand that said "be cool". I grabbed her IPod and put on " I Feel Like Dancing" by All Time Low and started singing it. Lora looked confused for a moment but I motioned for her to follow along, which she did. The tour bus doors opened and I looked over quickly to see Ross and Rocky getting out.

"OH DUDE! LOOK AT HER CAR!" I heard Ross exclaim and I smirked. I looked over at Lora, we both smirked. I nodded my head to her and we both took our sunglasses. I turned the music off and turned the car off, trusting my guts that it would be okay with the hood down and nobody would steal anything from it.

"Hey guys! Can't wait for the show!" I called to Rocky and Ross, who were still oogling the car. Rocky snapped out of it first and nodded, waving sheepishly at us. I looked back to Lora and we started sighlent laughing to eachother.

"Look at who's car, Ross?" I heard...Riker say. My eyes widened in shock and excitement as he stepped out of the tour bus in a grey button down and a black skinny tie.

"That girl's over there! She's got an old Mustang!" Rocky answered. Riker looked over and nodded at me, I nodded back, but I had the worst feeling of Deja Vu. Stupid dream.

He and Ross and Rocky walked over to us...OH GOD. I looked over at Lora, who could honestly tell I was freaking out and she started mouthing wildly to me, "Be cool! Be cool!" I nodded and took a few deep breathes before turning back around, only to be face to face, with the blonde man that I dreamed about. He stepped back a bit, because we were so close and I blushed.

"S-so, uh, Cool car." He said stuttering. Was he _nervous?_ I smiled and nodded back saying, "Thanks." Wow, thats it?

Luckily for me as Ross and Rocky were talking to Lora, Mark came out with an equiptment bag and said, "Riker! Give me a hand with- wow! What a car!" Riker spun around fast and we both blushed. Mark set the bag down, and with a large, excited smile on his face, walked over.

He whistled in delight and said, "Geez, its a beauty. Is it a 68?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts that were consuming it and backed away from my car abit, allowing them to get a better look. Riker was admiring the paint job and the real white leather interior, he looked at me for an answer.

"N-no. It's a 66. I found it in a junk yard back home in Minnesota and my Dad and Grandpa and I restored it." Mark nodded and circled around to the hood, examining. "How much restoring did it need?" Riker asked, and Mark nodded, wanting an answer too.

"Everything was trash. The paint was a green color that was rusting off, the engine was rusted and locked up, the interior was ripped and the radio had a giant crack and the Radiator was completely busted." His eyes widened in shock and he said, "Wow, you restored all that?" I nodded my head and said, "Well, every time we'd visit I'd work a little more on it with Dad and Grandpa. When we weren't visiting I just read almost every book I could about cars and things like that." He nodded his head in approval and Mark butted in, "What kind of engine did you put in it?"

"Here, I'll show you." I said, reaching down into the floorboard of the car and pulling the nob that popped the hood. Mark lifted it up and set it on the metal rod and whistled again while Riker and I made our was to were he was standing.

"Its a 498ci -V-8 engine. The radiator cap is new and the transmition is new too. Papa taught me how to take it apart, clean it, and put it back together. it cost a fortune to restore." Mark nodded his head in approval and Riker asked, "If it cost so much to restore, why didn't you just buy a new car?" I shrugged as I pulled the hood back down and popped it back into place. I leaned against the hood, facing the two and thought hard as I answered.

"I liked the vintage look. And the challenge of getting to restore it. They don't make cars like these anymore, I wanted my own peice of classic american history. Plus, quality time with Papa and Dad restoring it, and I learned how to take a car apart! Seemed like a no lose situation." Mark chuckled and leaned against the hood giving me a side hug and said to Riker, "Well son, it's not everyday you meet a girl who can speak Car Lingo." I laughed as Riker blushed and said, "Don't I know it." With a little wink at the end.

"Boys! What are you all lolly gagging at! We have a stage to set up!" Stormie yelled out as her and Rydel and Ryland burst from the bus carrying large equiptment boxes. Everyone seemed to burst into action and they all scattered like wildfire. All except, Riker.

"Well, I'll see you at the concert and meet and greet." I said awkwardly while shaking his hand. He looked at me oddly, curiously even and said, in a suspicious way, "Yeah, it was nice to meet you." Then walked off. I sighed, knowing and convincing myself inwardly that it was just a dream, something like that would never happen. I walked over to Lora and she said, "Well, what did you and Riker talk about?!" I shook my head in a "not what you think" way and said, "Cars. Face it, Lora. It was just a stupidly wonderful dream and it's never gonna happen!"

She looked at me shocked and grabbed my wrist, stopping me ubruptly from where I was leading us in, and said, "Don't you think like that! I saw the way he looked at you! Rocky and Ross saw it too! Thats what we were talking about!" I just laughed a bitter laugh and said, "Look, he talked to me, yeah. But thats only because I talked about cars! I'm sure if we weren't the only two people around at the time, or if a bunch of other girls were around, He wouldn't give me the time of day. So just drop it." She seemed taken aback at how moody I became and sighed sadly, putting her head down.

"I told them about your dream." I almost screamed at her in anger, I was so mad, but she stopped me and continued. "But thats only because they told me Riker had the same exact dream! Lizzie, don't you get it? You two dreamt the exact same dream about eachother! That wasn't a dream! It was fate!" She finished her speech and I was shocked.

"He dreamt about me?" I asked, to noone in particular, shock and amazment lacing my words. Lora nodded as I looked up and I said, "He dreamt about me, that means the dream is real! We gotta go!" She laughed as I dragged her into the Venue and were greeted by Ratliff's mom, who stamped our hands with a panda stamp and said, "Just give your VIP tickets to the guard and Ryland will lead you into the front row." We nodded and thanked her and did as she told.

Ryland did indeed, lead us into the front row, and we thanked him as we took our seats. We must've been earlier than I thought, because we were the only two in the whole place. Two girls suddenly appeared next to us, wearing a tutu and everything also, and I almost freaked out at who it was.

"HI! I'm Kara and that's Mary. Who are you?" Kara asked as she shook hands with Lora. I was so freaked out, and so was Lora, because she eerily turned back to me with wide eyes and said, "I-I'm Lora. Thats Elizabeth." I nodded my head slightly too them and shook each of their hands.

"Why isn't Mary talking any?" I asked, suprising myself at how calm I sounded. Kara looked back at her and laughed, before turning back to me and saying, "Ah, thats just the initial shock of her being within touching distance to Ross Lynch setting in. She'll be fine." I laughed, Kara is just like in my dream. Mary probably is too, I couldn't tell, she hasen't said anything yet.

"Hey guys!" Rocky exclaimed as he and Ratliff and Ross came out on stage to do a quick warm up. Lora and Kara swooned and Mary was so overwhelmed with fangirl feelings she just kept looking at Ross and giggling like a school girl. I think Ross kinda liked it to be honest. He kept stealing glances at her and smiling, I think I caught him winking too. Poor Mary, she won't make it through the concert. She's already close to fainting.

The entire venue became packed in a matter of minutes, and it was only for the sound check. I was standing right infront of Riker the whole time, and it was awkward. You would think it's be awesome for me, what being infront of Riker, he making eye contact, maybe our hands touching...

Nope.

He would make some eye contact, but it was very awkward, for the both of us, and as soon as he would he'd turn away like I had the face of a monster. I felt a little offended to be honest. I felt like he didn't want me there, I felt unwelcome. I kinda just stood there, hands in my pockets, and looking at my feet, in contrast to everyone else who was screaming and jumpind around, belting the lyrics to the song. I guess the others noticed too, because Lora and Kara kept asking if I was alright, Lora new in a sense why, but Kara just couldn't understand.

The other's on stage would give Riker odd looks, obviously being able to tell something was off. By then, being at the concert just made me feel uncomfortable all together. They finished with Sound Check and they started walking off stage, when Riker kinda hesitated. He walked over to the edge of the stage, right were I was and fidgeted in that spot for a second, before stretching his arm out to me and giving me his bass pick. I stared at him in shock for a few moments then carefully took it. I looked back up with confused eyes, but Riker was nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the concert basically was the same. Riker and I would make awkward eye contact every once in a while, then he'd shake it off and go back to bouncing around on stage, like nothing ever happened. At least a hundred people, mostly girls, were packed into the small venue, and a good portion of them were screaming Riker's name. Yeah, theres no way that dream could happen now.

At the end of the concert, instead of waiting in the meet and greet line with Lora, Mary, and Kara, I just told Lora I'd be out in the car when she was done. She nodded, but her eyes were confused, I could tell.

I just couldn't bare to see him again. To talk to him. It all felt so natural in my dream, but in real life, things like that don't happen. I guess I wanted to hold onto what was left of the leftover feelings in the dream, instead of having them all completely crushed and burned. It was just a dream, dreams aren't real.

I walked out into the chilly night air and walked over to my car. The street lamp lit up the pavement and it felt peaceful. I never got in it, I just leaned up against it, my arms crossed over me and feet crossed at the ankles. I tried to process what had happened, what could have happened, but my head was empty, no thoughts roamed around to even keep me company. I heard the door open and close and heard heavy footsteps running and shallow breathing.

"Look, Lora, if your wondering why i'm out here its because-" I started, turning around expecting to face my friend, but instead, I came face to face with Riker. He had on a blue plaid button down and a brown leather jacket over it, and he looked rather stunned. He approached me awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Lora said you came out here." He said, coming closer so he was now leaning up against the back door of my car, a respectable distance away.

"So, why'd you come out here then?" I questioned, trying hard, extremely hard, not to sound mean or angry.

"I- uh. I guess I wanted to apologize. I wasn't myself tonight, and I saw how awkward you seemed. What with me kinda trying to avoid you and all." He chuckled a little at the end, and I couldn't help but let a small smile play on my lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I had a weird morning and a really weird night. I think my awkwardness and dorkiness may have rubbed off on you." We both shared a good laugh at that one and out of nowhere he said, "You really are how I dreamed you'd be."

I froze in shock, I eerily turned around, and saw him frozen too. I couldn't let him get away now, cause I could tell that any second now he was going to make a run for it. I stepped a little tiny bit closer and got ready to question him, before he stopped me.

"I'm sorry I said that. I- I didn't mean it, I have to go!" He turned to jog away, but I grabbed hold of his wrist just in time.

"You had the dream too? The dream where we met, when I was fifteen?" He seemed taken aback, but quickly melted into relief and said, "Yeah. I see we meet, again, Lizzie!" I laughed as he pulled me into a long hug and I felt happy and whole again.

"Why were you being so awkward around me then?" I asked as he pulled back, the atmosphere immediatly changed, and It felt as though we had known eachother for years, just like in the dream.

"Well, I was worried. I was so shocked when I saw you, I didn't want to scare you off. I didn't want you to think I was weird or a dork or something, always staring at you with a creepy look on my face." I laughed at his explanation and said, "Trust me. Your weird and dorky regardless. I don't mind, honest." He smiled and all his perfect, white teeth showed.

"I guess we have to make sure the dream comes true now?" He said, and I blushed. "Yeah, I think we'd better. Hopefully I won't get deathly sick this time and loose my singing abilities." He laughed in remembrence of the dream and said, "And maybe Ross won't cook our beta fish in a coffee pot." I died laughing that time, and we were both clutching and leaning on eachother for support.

"So, can you really sing like in the dream?" He asked after a minute. I shrugged and said, "Well, I guess so. But you'll probably find out one way or another." He laughed and said, "I may just have to take you out to a Karaoke Barn, and we'll sing Good Time." I smiled in remembrence, of what could possibly be the best part of my dream, but I suddenly got a little skeptical.

"Is it weird at all? I mean, knowing all this stuff about eachother and basically how we turn out, when in reality, we've never met." I asked. He seemed to think, because he stared at me for a while and said, "Nah. It saves us time. Now we can go do more fun stuff!" I laughed at his childness and said, "Well, it doesn't have to play out just like it did in the dream." He nodded in agreement.

"Riker! There you are! Your missing the Meet and Greet come on!" Mark yelled from where he was standing at the door. "Oh, nice to see you again cool car girl!" He yelled when he noticed me. I laughed and waved back yelling, "It's Elizabeth! Elizabeth Johnson!" He nodded and waved, before giving Riker a "get your butt in here now." look and going back inside.

"Well, will you accompany me inside?" He asked gentlemanly. I nodded and said, "It would be my pleasure." Before slipping my arm through his and skipping into the building. He told me I could wait in their dressing room with Stormie and Ryland until it they were done, and I told him to keep a lookout for Mary, Kara, and Lora.

He nodded but before we parted ways he pulled me back and said, "Wait. Can I try something first?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, absolutely."

Thats when he pulled me in and kissed me.

We parted after a second or two, (or ten or eleven) and shared a smile, before both skipping off our marry ways.

I entered the dressing room to find Ryland and Stormie sitting there. "Oh, hello again! Your the girl with the cool car my boys were oogling at, correct?" Stormie asked, as she got up from her seat on the little couch and came over to give me a hug. I love this family.

"Yeah, that was me. My names Elizabeth, Elizabeth Johnson." I said and she nodded with a smile as Ryland came up to me.

"So, uhh. Not to sound rude, but why are you back here?" He asked, while Stormie glared at him for being so blunt. Ryland will always be Ryland.

"Oh, yeah! I uhh- met Riker outside, and he told me to come back here until after the Meet and Greet." I said, telling the partial truth. What they don't know won't kill them.

"Oh! Well, you should be very honored! He doesn't usually hit it off with fans! Here, come sit down." Stormie said a mile a minute while tugging me over to a couch. We made random chit chat for an hour or two, and we never ran out of things to say. I guess it's because I felt like I knew them already, in a sense.

Everyone soon entered and Riker made a B- line for me, which I laughed at. Mary and Ross also walked in, followed by Rocky, Kara, and Lora. Lora came running over, obviously trying to hide her inner fangirl squeals and whispered frantically in my ear the entire time with things like...

"What happened outside?!"

"Are you two together now?!"

"OMR5! We're in the same room with the Lynch's!"

I laughed at the last one and said, "Shh! I tell you later!"

We all hung out and chit chatted for a while until Kara, Mary, and Lora started yawning. I was currently sitting on the couch, wide awake, and leaning into Riker.

"Do you guys want to go home?" I asked them, noticing how tired they all looked. They all nodded and we all got up and started to walk out the door when Riker stopped us.

"Hey wait!" I turned around, to face him and he bent down to whisper in my ear, "Is there any chance that you could stay for a minute? I wanna spend some more time with you." I blushed and turned to face them.

"Give me a minute." I said before walking out the door and pulling Kara, Mary, and Lora with me.

"Whats going on, Liz?" Lora asked, confused. I turned back to the closed door, making sure nobody heard and said, "Riker wants some more time with me. What do I do?" Mary looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Here, give us your car keys and we'll wait in the car for you." They all seemed to like that idea, and I said, "Alright, I won't be long I promise."

I walked back in to find a hopeful looking Riker, and a rather ammused and knowing looking Lynch clan. "I got like, twenty minutes." Riker nodded and smiled, before pulling me out of the room. But I ran back in and turned twoards the other boys in the room. "You can go out there if you want. Their just waiting in the car, they might need some company." They all nodded and ran out the door.

Riker led me down a hallway, and soon, we headed for a pair of doors. He pushed them open, and we were on the stage. He sat down on the edge, and patted the space next to him.

"Well, tell me more about yourself." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "But you already know everything about me." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I highly doubt the dream is that accurate. Quiz me on things I should know about you."

I looked back out over the empty auditorium and said, "Alright. Whats me favorite movie?"

"White Chicks and the Star Wars saga."

"Yes. Favorite Color?"

"Blue."

"Not bad Lynch. Favorite sport?"

"You suck at all of them but your favorite is Basketball, or Baseball."

"Ha, very funny. Favorite song."

"At the moment or All time Favorite?"

"All time favorite."

"What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake."

"Alright, this is getting _Slightly _creepy. Explain myself."

"Well, you said that your the kinda girl who every guy would rather have as a friend then a girlfriend. Your different, just like your music, and you love to be original. You hate all the things teeneage girls are suppost to love, Like Justin Bieber or One Direction. Your a dork and a nerd. You hate sparkles and glitter, whenever your around that type of environment or feel like your being to girly you get sick to your stomach. You love The Office and will quote it any chance you get. You also have Lightsaber battles in your room by yourself. Did I get it all?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said with a laugh at the end. We fell into comfortable sighlence, for a good five minutes.

"You know we're wasting precious time not talking right?" I said with a chuckle. He nodded and said, "Alright, but I don't feel like talking anymore, I just want to take in this moment."

"Your a dork."

"You love it."

"Unfortunatly so." He turned to look at me and said, "So, you don't have a fear of intimacy?" I bit my lip in thought for a moment, but smirked a bit when I caught him staring at it, so I decided to be flirty.

"I don't know. You tell me." And with that I leaned in, and planted a kiss right on his lips. My hand went to his shoulder, and his went to the back of my head, tangling in the wavy hair.

"Uh, I hate to intrude, but your twenty minutes is up." Rocky suddenly said at the doorway. We jumped apart and blushed a deep red.

"So, the other's are waiting for you outside, Lizzie. Riker, glad to see you found your "dream girl" Literally!" I laughed and stood up, walking off the stage, and waiting for Riker to follow.

We walked out of the building hand in hand, and as soon as we got to my car, he gave me another peck on the lips and said, "See ya Friday?" I nodded and said, "See ya Friday."

He reached into my pocket and pulled my cell phone out (that I FINALLY got once I started driving) and unlocked it, obviously knowing my password somehow. He put his number and address in, then handed it back.

"Your password is lame by the way!" He called back as he walked back into the building. I laughed and got in the car, drove everyone home, and went to my own. I said my goodnights to my family, then went to bed and fell asleep with one thought on my mind...

_Whoah. Deja Vu. _

_ **Fin. ** _

**Like I said in the above disclaimer. I love you all. And I am happy to announce that this is my first finished story! After Realize, I'm sticking to one shots. You'll also be happy to know that this chapter is well over 7,000 words. I worked on it continually for days, and it was really challenging to write. Please leave your final Review. And lets hit the 40 review mark! Maybe even reach for 50? **

** I LOVE YOU MORE THAN CHEESEBURGERS!**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! Thanks for the 50 plus reviews on this story! I read them all the time and it makes me so happy! You all are the sweetest I absolutely love all of you XD!**

** Now, I know I said look out for my new story "Realize" but I deleted that after a few chapters... so sorry. **

** I do have another one called, "You found me" and I'd really appreciate it if some of you read it! I have a contest at the end of the last chapter I've posted so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review with your answer! **

** Like, I said before, I love you all! Your the nicest people ever and I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter! i may make a little seperate epilogue or sequel to this story later on...**


	22. Bonus chapter

**Okay guys! As sort of a celebration for over 50 reviews, I decided to do this little suprise, bonus chapter! Some of you asked if i would continue it, and sadly, no. This will be the absolute last chapter. But if you want more Riker fics, I have another one already posted called You Found Me. So if you want, you can read that! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and this is epic:)**

** Fridays with Riker**

_**Bonus Chapter**_

_** Five Years Later**_

"Mary, Kara, Lora, come on! We're gonna be late!" I yelled as I grabbed the blue baby carrier that had five month old Evan anthony Lynch in it. He had chubby cherub cheeks that always had a red blush on them. His eyes were blue now, but I had a feeling they would turn just as warm and Hazel as his dad's. His blonde hair was in little curls all over his tiny head and he had his father's nose. He was wide awake and smiling as Lora tickled him with the pet giraffe his daddy sent them when they stopped in Africa. R5 was on a world wide tour, and the last time Evan saw his daddy, was four months ago, when he barely turned 1 month old.

I don't know it you remember me, but I'll introduce myself anyways.

I'm Elizabeth Michelle Johnson, but i've been Elizabeth Michelle Lynch for five years now. Last time you heard about me, I had the most wonderful dream about meeting the Riker Lynch, becoming best friends, dating, then marrying him. When I woke up and went to my first ever R5 concert, I met him, found out he had the same dream too, and well, I guess you could say my dream came true.'

"Alright, I think we're ready, let's go!" Kara yelled and raced out of the house, all five foot of her. I laughed along with Mary, and Lora, then walked out the door to my house, locked it, and set Evan in the backseat of the famous Toyota FJ, having Mary buckle him up. Lora sat in the passenger seat and we drove off, talking excitedly about how wonderful it would be to see everyone again. Evan fell asleep somewhere inbetween there, he always does.

When we arrived at LAX everyone jumped out and stretched as soon as I had found a parking space. I myself streched along with them and grabbed Evan's baby carrier, lifting the heavy thing up and out of the car while Mary grabbed the diper bag. I thanked her and we all marched into the busiest and most famous airport in America.

Walking in, there were people from all over the world, of every color and ethnicity, all bopping around, probably daydreaming and fantasizing about all the possibilities of america, where as I, well, I didn't have to daydream anymore, I had my dream, and he was due any minute now...

I scanned the crowds for my husband and rambuncious brother-in-laws. I suddenly jumped a bit when the quiet baby carrier I was holding let out a cry. "Here, let me!" Kara said, picking the baby up and rocking him gently back and forth. I shot her an ever-so-greatful look and set down the baby carrier, stretching and trying to sooth my sore arm. We all sat down on the seats that were scattered all over the place, and began talking about how much we had missed them, and what R5's future looked like.

Suddenly Mary turned pale, with a dreamy smile on her face, standing up slowely she whispered, "Their they are!" Lora jumped up and began to scream at R5 walking down the long hallway looking for us, But I stopped her and said, "Hang on a minute, I just wanna look at them first." She nodded and I scanned the crowd, looking at all six of them, walking down the hallway in all their epicness.

My eyes remained firmly on the face of my husband, Riker.

He was looking at the ground, hands buried deep within his pockets, glasses on, and huge backpack slung over his back. Over the years, his looks have changed. His jaw had squared a tad more, his muscles became a bit more define, he had started acting -just a bit- more mature, but his heart had remained the same.

Finally deciding we've stared- well, more like gawked- enough, Kara set the sleeping baby back in the carrier which was safelty by my side, before getting up on one of the chairs and waving like a madman screaming, "YO! OVER HERE YOU FAMOUS ROCK BAND, YOU!" That quickly earned a couple of dissaproving stares from some of the more elderly and utterly tired group of people within earshot, but gained the attention of R5, who were now slightly jogging to us-

Kara immediatly jumped off and ran straight into the awaiting arms of Rocky, her husband. He laughed happily and bent down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Mary -in a love struck daze- somehow managed to stay upright when Ross, her husband, came and picked her up bridal style, swinging her around, then gracefully dipping her and kissing her softly.

Lora ran and gave Rydel a quick hug, but ultimatly wanted to get to Ryland, who she had been dating for the past couple years. He had also grown exceptionally handsome, gaining some muscle of his own, and growing slightly taller, his hair had lightened quite a bit to. To best describe him, I would say he had the best features of Rocky and Riker put together.

Rydel and Stormie had gotten to me first, each of them giving me a bone crushing hug, which I returned with a kiss on the cheek and a few tears, Only short sentences of, "I missed you and the baby so much!" Or, "Oh, you have no idea how good it feels to be home!" were said before Mark came up, leaving Stormie and Rydel to fret over the baby, and him to give me a protective, "dad" hug, or so I've been calling them for a while now. Mark released me and said, "Next tour, your coming with us." I fake soluted and said, "Aye aye, captain. I wouldn't want it any other way!" He chuckled and kissed my head before joining his wife and Rydel to fawn over his grandson.

"Well, if it isn't my partner in crime!" Ratliff said, in an old western fashion, also standing in such a way that it reminded me of the old John Wayne movies that we always watched. I followed suit and laughed a little, pointing two finger guns at him and saying, "Well, I'll say it is! This here airport ain't big enough fer the two of us!" I used a fake old- country accent, and after we had our little fake shoot out, we hugged and knuckled headed eachother. Ratliff was more than my best friend, he was my partner in crime that I did crazy things with. We were constantly joking around, playing pranks on people, playing pranks on ourselves and quoting as many Will Ferrill movies as possible.

When everyone was done hugging me, I suddenly felt the absence of the most important person in my life, Riker. He walked in with everybody, I saw him! But where could he have gone-?

**Riker's POV**

I stood in awe as I watched everyone hug her and give her kisses on the cheek. I was in love with _so _many things about her, but my favorite was by far, the way she loved everyone around her, the way she interacted with them, the way you could have only known her for a minute or two, and she'd immediatly greet you with a hug, talk to you like you were an old family friend, lean on you and put her arm around your shoulder like you were family, and joke around and laugh with you like you were best friends.

I was so worried when we first started dating that all the R5 and _my _fans would hate her. But she would be there every concert we ever played, ever public appearence we ever made, and the fans fell for her just as hard as I did. As much as I know they wanted to find a fault in her , something they could use against her, they couldn't because she was just too sweet and friendly. She was a role model for many, including myself. I want to constantly better myself when I'm with her, so I could gain _some_ sort of feeling that maybe she wasn't just too good for me. But everytime I tried, she pulled me back down and would say, "Don't try to change yourself. Especially for me, if anything _your _too good for me." And I'd smile and kiss her sweet.

Infact, I remember one conversation we had, when I was at my lowest of lows. *Flashback*

R5 had gotten a chain of horrible reviews after a concert we played had gone terribly wrong. Ross lost his voice and couldn't sing, Rocky had managed to break his arm and wasn't able to play, Rydel had gotten a black eye after we had accidentally hit her playing football one Sunday and couldn't see the keys on her keyboard, and Ratliff had three broken fingers and could only play with one hand.

The record company had been sued, so no one was allowed to rehearse or record there, until it was all sorted out. Which ment that we personally had lost a ton of money from not being able to put out our albums. R5 had gotten some bad publicity after someone _thought_ they spotted us lip-syncing one concert and decided to tell the closest reporter they could find. We lost followers on Twitter, Facebook, and Youtube. And becasue no one was listening to us or buying any of our records previously put on Itunes, which added more to our growing debt. Luckily for me, Lizzie didn't want a huge house, one I had offered to buy her, she said she would never want to live in such a huge house where their were so many rooms for her to clean. I laughed and we decided on a two story farm looking house right down the street were we lived, we were in debt, but not enough that we couldn't get back out. And I was thankful for that.

I came home one night absolutely exhausted, tired of it all, just wanting to sleep and hope this bad nightmare would end. Elizabeth had a job at her parents Lawfirm, Johnson and Johnson, and was currently the only one supporting us at the time, making me feel like a complete loser, un- fit to be a husband and soon to be father.

I walked in the door and noticed her pasted out on the couch, Swiffer in hand. Since she had been working so much the house had gotten a little run down, I helped as much as I could, but there are some things that need a womans touch. This had been her first day of in weeks, and she had spent it all at home, cleaning and cooking until her strength just wore out and she fell fast asleep on the couch.

I smiled as I took my shoes off and shut the door quietly. I looked around and noticed everything, and I mean _everything _was perfectly spotless. I tip toed over to the couch and bent down, brushing the hair off her face and placing a small kiss to her cheek. I turned around and flopped on the floor, my back to her. I brought my knee's up to my chest, ran my hands through my hair, and began to cry quietly, the stress of everyday life that I tried so desperatly to hide finally seeping out.

I heard a bit of shuffling, then arms wrap around me from behind. "Sshhh, it's okay, Rike." Her sleepy, yet soothing voice filtered through my ears. "No, it's n-not." I said, hicupping from the sob that came out of my body. She got up off the couch and knelt down infront of me, grabbing my arms and pulling them away from my body, lifting my head up in the process. I tried to turn, so she wouldn't see the tear stains on my cheek, but she pushed it back.

"Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind." She demanded softly. I sniffled and she cuddled herself into my chest, I buried my head in her soft, fragrant hair and replied.

"Everything. Everything is just so stressful right now. What with Ross' voice, Rocky's arm, Rydel's eye, Ratliffs fingers, the band can't perform live anywhere because of that stupid fake story, the revord company is probably going under, We're already in debt, but the fact that nobody is buying anything of ours on Itunes or buying tickets to concerts or merchandise, we're getting into deeper debt. I just- I feel like I can't provide for you anymore, like I failed you. I would understand if you wanted to leave me-" I said, sobbing and hicupping at the last part. She pulled away, and I saw the hurt and tears in her own eyes.

"Riker Anthony Lynch, you think I'd leave you?! All because of some stupid debt or money?!" She asked, shocked. I nodded shamefully and she sat straight up, putting her hand on my cheek, forcing me to look in her eyes. She had determination behind them, and that was either a good sign, or a bad one.

"Now, you listen here," She started with a demanding tone. I sniffed again and nodded, making sure she knew she had my full attention.

"You could be dirt poor, with nothing but the clothes on your back, and it wouldn't change how I felt about you, at all. This is just a bump in the road, and I know we'll get over it, and it's not going to break us up, because I won't let it. The band only has broken bones, they'll heal. The record company is being sued, they'll get it sorted out. If those 'fans' out there aren't buying your stuff all because of a stupid rumor, they weren't R5 Family to begin with, and _you _don't need them. Everything will sort itself out in due time, and everything will go back to the way it was. And I don't know about you, but I plan on being here for the long- run."

I couldn't have loved her more in that moment, I grabbed her hands, and leaned in to kiss her with everything I had, knowing that she wasn't and wouldn't ever leave me. She was better than that. _We _were stronger than that.

*End of Flashback*

I didn't realize until just now how beautiful she really was._ I really should go over and hug her_ My mind chided. But I wasn't ready, not yet. I examined her, taking a mental picture of her right then.

Her wavy brown hair, that had the natural red tint, and the gold tips with black underneath, laying perfectly across her shoulders, flying around as if in slow motion everytime she moved her head. Her big brown eyes, that held every emotion in the universe, lit up with the joy around her, and lastly, her smile.

Her pink full lips spreading across her perfectly white teeth. She never did have any cavaties. When she smiled, the whole world stopped and stared. It lit up her entire face, making the beating the heart inside me to stop dead for a beat or two-

She looked at me, and almost shyly, brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling down at the ground as she walked over to me. I couldn't help but half smirk half smile as she walked right up to me and said,

"Hey,"

"Hey." I said back, speechless.

"So, I missed you," She continued shyly.

"I missed you-"

And before I had time to finish, her arms were slung around my neck and her lips were pressed flush against mine. I wrapped my arms protectivly around her and kissed her back with all of my being. Our mouths moved in a rythmn we had both perfected long ago, leaving me breathless every. single. time.

She ran her hands through my hair and I shivered under her touch. We pulled apart and just held onto eachother, rocking back and forth in a slow motion, just relishing in the familiar presence of eachother once again. Rydel then came up with a sleeping little boy in her arms, handing him to me.

"Hey, baby." I whispered to my sleeping son, who nestled into my side and buried his head in my chest instantly. I brushed the curls off his forehead, and rubbed his cheek lightly. I felt him stir a little, then slowely, his bright blue eyes opened up and met mine.

He didn't cry, he didn't let out a yell, he just looked at me with wide eyes, before smiling a toothless smile and sloppily placing a hand on my cheek, curling his fingers a bit and examining it, before letting out a small, baby laugh.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I immediatly kissed his cheek and tummy playfully, tossing him up in the air and catching him, to which his Mother protested of a bit. With the help of Elizabeth holding him from behind, I placed him apon my shoulders and picked up my backpack, slinging it across my back, grabbing my wife's free hand and saying what I've been dying to say for so long.

"Let's go home."

**Alright that's it! I kinda like Daddy!Riker! I may do some one-shots of it after You Found Me and the story I'm planning to do after that is finished.. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
